Imaginary Fiends and Real Friends
by StoryGirl83
Summary: Near the end of Season Seven of Charmed Piper wrote a spell that end up bringing an adult Wyatt into the past. What you didn't know is that Chris followed Wyatt back.
1. Telephone Demons?

I took an episode of Charmed season six and redid it from Chris' Point of View. One of the readers asked me to do more. A second one suggested that I rewrite Imaginary Fiends and add Chris. So that is what this is. I am following the original storyline as close as I can, but Chris is going to be there, too.

This first scene pretty much is what you see in the episode, but the next one . . . that's entirely new. I hope you enjoy this.

Disclaimer: I'm sure it's pretty obvious I don't own Charmed. I don't own the story line either as the storyline itself is a rewrite of an episode. I do own Kali.

* * *

Imaginary Fiends

(and Real Friends)

Present Day - 2005

It was a nice day outside, but Paige Matthews was busy indoors. She had two cordless phones sitting on the table next to the cauldron she was using to mix ingredients. She tossed in another ingredient to her potion and the mixture gave off a small explosion followed by a puff of white smoke rising into the air.

The result not what she wanted, Paige swore at it, "Ah, damn it!"

Piper walked into the room in search of a phone. "Shh! Keep it down. I just got Chris to sleep."

"Well, if you were here to help me, you know, that would maybe help," Paige told her indicating toward the potion.

"Yes, and I will do that," Piper told her nodding, "but first I need to make sure Wyatt's okay at preschool. Have you seen the phone?"

Paige frowned and gave her a confused look. "Preschool? Don't you mean magic school?"

Piper took on her "we've had this conversation" face and answered, "No, I mean preschool. We enrolled him last week, remember?"

Paige's face took on an even more confused look as she said, "You didn't tell me that. Did you?" The last part said as if she was trying to remember.

"Yes," Piper reminded her, "and you said you were worried about him using magic in public."

Still not remembering, Paige said, "Oh. And what'd you say?"

Piper's voice sounded like she wanted to roll her eyes as she said, "I said I was worried about him having a normal life."

Paige thought about that a moment and nodded, "Huh. All right. Cool. I'm all up to speed now. It's just with these charges and these demons attacking, eh, I'm a little scattered." Paige adds a pinch of something into the mixture.

In a monotone Piper asked, "And that's different how exactly?"

Paige throws some of the ingredient at Piper. "I just don't know why the Elders couldn't see fit to give me a local witch instead of a New Zealand witch."

"I don't know, but I need the phone." Piper sees the phones and walks around Paige to get one of them.

Paige sees her and stops Piper from grabbing the phone. "No!"

Piper stops and looks at her.

"No. No using the phone," Paige tells her.

Piper looks at the two phones on the table. "Why are all the handsets up here?"

As if it's the most natural thing in the world, Paige responds with, "Because I am trying to prevent a demon attack."

And maybe in their house it was, but Piper wasn't seeing it. "What?"

With a serious expression on her face Paige goes on to explain her theory. "Look, all the attacks have been different, right? And all the demons have had different powers. The one thing I've noticed is that every time a phone rings, a demon attacks."

Piper frowns shaking her head. "No, they don't. Phoebe called earlier and nothing happened."

Paige looks at her surprised and seems a little disappointed to have her theory debunked so quickly. "Really?" Paige hears the Elders jingle and glares at the ceiling. Still looking up she shouts, "Ugh! Stop the jingling, already. I'll be there as soon as I can." Turning to Piper she adds, "Charges."

It is then that the phone rang. Piper turned to look at the handsets on the table, while Paige's look past the headsets at a corner of the attic where a demon in sunglasses, a black leather jacket and jeans appeared. He powered up an energy ball and threw it at them. Paige and Piper both jumped out of the way. The energy ball hit the wall behind them. Piper looked up from the floor and waved her hand at the demon, grazing him in the knee. The demon fell to the floor.

Paige picked up a potions bottle from the table and threw it at the demon. "Unh!"

The vial hit him in the shoulder, but nothing happened. The demon looked at his shoulder while Paige looked at him stunned. The demon powered up another energy ball in the palm of his hand.

Paige called for help, "Piper!"

Piper waved her hands and blasted the demon before he can throw it. He exploded. Piper and Paige both looked at the space where the demon used to be.

Piper turned and looked at Paige. "You might be right about that phone thing.

Paige gave her a smug look.


	2. TV Remote Anyone?

This next scene is all original other than the fact that I did not create Wyatt and Chris. The words in italics are Kali's side of the phone conversation, something Chris cannot hear.

Oh, I love feedback. Please leave some, ask questions, and if I mess up something in the Charmed universe please point it out. I want to be consistant.

* * *

Future – Saturday, May 29, 2027

Light streaming into his room was the first thing Christopher Perry Halliwell noticed as he woke up. The second thing was the sound of talking in another part of the apartment. Chris yawned and pushed the covers off his bare chest and climbed out of bed. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out a shirt slipping it over his head and tucking it into his sweat pants. He pulled open his door and walked into the hallway. He walked the few steps down the hall, past the kitchen on his left and the bathroom on his right. He stopped in front of his brother, Wyatt's door, but instead turned left into the living room.

Inside Wyatt Matthew Halliwell was talking on the phone with the brothers' friend, Kali Nicholae. "That had better not be the reason you called, Kal, because even for you that's odd."

_I'm not odd, Wyatt, just opinionated._

Chris grabbed the phone out of Wyatt's hand. "His room is still a disaster zone, Kal. Any more questions?"

Wyatt orbed the phone out of Chris' hand back into his own and put it back against his ear. "Ignore him, Kali. He doesn't understand the importance of a welcoming environment."

Kali laughed in Wyatt's ear. _Seriously, Wy. Your room is kind of legendary._

"Have you seen the way Chris keeps that room at the club that he had when he traveled back to the past?"

_Ah, yes. The infamous trip to the past to keep _you_ from turning evil._

"Hey, he risked a lot."

Chris smiled as he listened to his brother defend him. It felt really good to have his brother on his side, instead of the two of them fighting. He would do it all over again, if he had to, because his brother was worth it.

_And what does he get in return? You . . . and your messy room._

"Seriously though, Kal. Why did you call?"

_No reason. I just wanted to check on you two, see how you were doing._

"And . . ?"

Kali laughed on the other end, again. _Can't you just ask?_

Wyatt rolled his eyes as Chris grabbed the remote off the TV and settled down on the couch opposite the kitchen.

"Fine. How was your date?"

Chris looked up puzzled and then shrugged. Holding out the remote he turned on the TV and started flipping stations.

_Great! Do you know how nice it is to go on a date with someone who I don't have to hide the fact that I'm a Gypsy from?_

"I just might. So you two had a good time?"

_Oh yeah._

Chris stopped the TV on a station with the weather report and pretended to watch it while listening to his brother's end of the conversation.

Wyatt frowned. "He didn't try anything did he?"

Even Chris heard Kali's bubbly laughter that time. _You are so cute when you get over protective. We had dinner with his parents and sister. Nothing untowardly in that._

Wyatt blinked at the TV and the channel changed. "And afterward?"

_And afterward he drove me home and he didn't even kiss me because there were neighbors watching and it was almost curfew. Honestly, Wyatt. It was our first date. What did you think happened?_

Chris noticed that the channel has been changed and looked at Wyatt. The cartoon now on didn't catch his attention any more than the weather channel had. He pointed the remote at Wyatt and hit the power button.

Wyatt rolled his eyes at Chris. "So nothing happened. Good. Keep it that way."

Chris pointed the remote at the TV and turned it off.

_Sure. For now. I've got a paper to work on. I just wanted to let you know how things went._

"Well, if I hadn't heard from you, I imagine someone else would have mentioned it somewhere in the next week, considering who you're dating."

_Bye, Wyatt._

"You have anything you want to say to Chris."

Chris looked over at the sound of his name.

_Sorry he has to live with a slob?_

"Cute, Kal."

_Report. Talk to you later._

"Bye, Kali." Wyatt clicked off the phone and orbed it out of his hand onto the phone jack.

"Do the words 'personal gain' mean anything to you, Wy?" Chris asked as walked over to the TV and replaced the remote.

Wyatt frowned and scratched his chin as if thinking about it. "Can't say that they do."

Chris groaned and slapped his head with the palms of his hand. "Wyatt!"

Wyatt laughed and pointed at the TV next to him. "How about we talk about your choice of entertainment? The weather channel? What's with that?"

Chris grinned at him and headed toward the door to the kitchen. "I was checking the weather. That's what it's for. I'm going to cook some eggs for breakfast. Want any?" Chris disappeared into the kitchen.

Wyatt followed his brother in, saying, "Sounds good. Thanks."


	3. Mumbo Jumbo!

Back in 2005 Piper was listening to a message on the phone. There was a perplexed look on her face as she pressed the off button and walked around Paige who was back at her caldron adding more ingredients. "That was Wyatt's preschool. I wonder what they wanted."

Paige glanced over at Piper for a second before turning back to her pot. "Well, I am more interested in these demons and what they wanted and try to figure out how to vanquish them."

The situation still didn't make any sense to Piper. "It just doesn't sound right. Why would demons attack when the phone rings?"

Paige looked at her for longer this time as her face scrunched up, thinking. "And they're all different demons, remember? Huh. The last one even looked kind of human. Better add some mandrake root in case they're shape shifters."

A thoughtful expression came to Piper's face. "Wait, the last attack happened when the preschool called, too, didn't it?"

"Yeah, I think you're right." A suspicious look came to Paige's face as she adds, "Do you think Wyatt is creating these demons?"

Piper gave her sister a look of disbelief. "That's ridiculous."

Trying to prove her point Paige dramatically reminded Piper that, "Well, he created the dragons."

Hand on her hip Piper immediately began to defend her son. "One! One lousy dragon. You're gonna hold it against him for his entire life."

Paige put up her hand to ward off Piper's words as Phoebe walked into the room.

A quick survey of the room gave Phoebe a pretty good idea of what happened. "Oh, no. Let me guess, another demon attack?"

Paige quickly jumped in with her theory. "Or Wyatt's acting up again."

Piper was quick behind her with her defense of Wyatt. "Or Paige is overreacting again."

Phoebe considered both of her sisters in turn.

Paige didn't give Phoebe a chance to respond before she added to her side of the theory. "Wyatt has been isolating himself at preschool and only talking to himself."

This appeared to be news to Piper "Who said he's only talking to himself?"

Paige got a superior look on her face and informed Piper that, "I heard the message."

Phoebe got a strange look on her face. "That's odd."

Piper shook her head and started gesturing with her hands. "No, it's not odd. Just because he's talking to himself does not mean he's creating demons."

Phoebe's voice sounded a little worried as she reminds Piper that, "Except he's kind of quiet around home."

Piper didn't see why this was a big deal. "So?"

Phoebe went into lecture mode. "So Wyatt's in his second stage of development. I mean, his sense of language should be maturing. Which means he should be talking to other people, not just himself."

With a serious look on her face Piper said, "I'm very sorry you went back to college."

Phoebe grinned at that. "I know, but it's really helping with my column. And that has absolutely nothing to do with why Wyatt is creating demons."

Exasperated Piper raised her voice, "He's not creating demons!"

Phoebe kept going as if Piper said nothing. "Well, let's see. Maybe it's a reaction to preschool. Some kind of Freudian transference or something?"

With an annoyed look on her face, Piper declared this to be, "Mumbo-jumbo!"

With a hint of laughter in her voice Phoebe explained. "Look, all I'm saying is, if he's talking to himself, the problems may be normal, not magical."

Piper stopped to consider this as a possibility and asked, "Normal problems like what?"

Shaking her head Phoebe sayed, "I have no idea. It could be anything." With a sigh she added "I could ask my professor. She's the expert." With that Phoebe turned around and headed toward the door to the attic.

Surprised by the newest turn in the conversation Piper sputtered, "But I . . ."

Without looking back Phoebe interrupted her as she exited the room. "Be back soon!"

As Phoebe walked away Paige shook her head and turned back to her potion. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Piper pick up the phone. She slapped at Piper's hand. "Hey, what are you doing? Put the phone down."

Piper pulled her hand away from Paige. Paige slapped her hand to her forehead as Piper told her, "I have to call the preschool."

Paige got a look on her face and in a grave tone said, "Well, then use your cell phone." She then grabbed the phone from Piper.


	4. Threats Only a Mom Would Use

Future – Saturday, May 29, 2027

Wyatt and Chris were seated at the table in their kitchen. Wyatt was working on finishing a partly eaten omelet. Chris had a fried egg and toast. Both brothers had glasses of orange juice.

Wyatt looked up from his food. "Are you heading over to the restaurant later?"

Chris shook his head as he looked up from his egg. "No. Mom gave me the day off. She told me to do something fun or else." Chris smiled at his last words.

Wyatt snickered. "Or else? Exactly what did Mom threaten you with?"

"You know the usual."

Wyatt gave his younger brother a look. "The usual? I don't know what that is for you, but anything that is for me doesn't apply. Mom has threatened to bind my orbing, but while you orb, too, you wouldn't mind near as much as I would. She has threatened to set Cilly on my date if I have one. You haven't had a date in a while, too busy with school and work, which by the way no longer works as an excuse. She has threatened to clean my room, which Kali thinks I should take her up on, but wouldn't affect you since your room is spotless."

Chris laughed. "Let's see, if she threatened me with the no orbing, yes, that would bug me. Second point, you haven't had a date in a while either, because you are scared that Cilly will meet her and prove that you are the wrong guy for her. You are right about the clean room threat though. I would not care one bit, but she wouldn't have anything to clean, so not relevant."

"So what did she say?"

Chris got a wry look on his face as he bobbed his head. "Baby pictures." Chris took another bite of his egg.

Wyatt looked at his brother in surprise. He opened his mouth to say something, then closed it and stared at Chris.

Chris looked up wondering why Wyatt wasn't responding. He smiled when he saw the look on his brother's face. "Do you have plans today?"

Wyatt shook his head.

"You do now." Chris took a quick drink of his orange juice.

Wyatt raised an eye brow and looked at Chris expectantly. "What's up?"

Chris put down his glass. "I was thinking we could head down to the library. I have some stuff I want to look up."

Wyatt gave him a look. "I thought Mom ordered you to have fun."

Chris nodded. "She did and I will."

Wyatt gave him a doubtful look. "Research?"

"Yep."

"Chris?"

Chris looked at Wyatt.

"What are you researching?"

"Old missing person reports."

"Why?"

"So we know what to look for when we hunt the demon."

Wyatt frowned. "What demon?"

"The one who took the missing people, of course."

Wyatt rolled his eyes. "Exactly how long ago was this if we are looking at police reports in the library. They don't have anything from this century there, Chris."

Chris nodded. "I know. According to Pat, this dates back to the sixties."

Wyatt's jaw dropped just a little. "The nineteen sixties?"

Chris gave him a look. "No, the eighteen sixties. Of course the nineteen sixties."

"You are aware that these people have been missing over sixty years?"

Chris nodded. "Some of them. Are you coming or not?"

Wyatt sighed. "Fine. There just had better be a demon on the other end of this search."

"There will be."

"Are you sure no one else has . . ." Wyatt began, but Chris interrupted him.

"I'm sure, Wy. Finish your breakfast so we can get going."

Wyatt looked down at Chris' plate and realized that over the course of the conversation Chris had finished eating, while Wyatt's omelet was still only half finished. Chris picked up his plate and headed toward the small half room they called a kitchen.

Chris turned and looked at Wyatt over the counter. "Be quick will you. I'd rather fight this demon in day light."


	5. Introducing Vicus

I want to say thank you to DreamingJune, ash-rox, mandymoore1, aerohead1980, and crazyDFFgang for reading and review my story. I'm glad you like it.

Lizzardmomma - Yes, Wyatt is going to go to the past, and his brother is not going to just leave it at that. When it was suggested that I rewrite this episode, someone suggested that I show what was going on in the past before Wyatt arrived. Since it is about a third of the way through the episode when Wyatt arrives, I would otherwise be just copying the first six or seven scenes with nothing new, which I guess even with the scenes from the future gets old rather fast.

Lemonwedges4 - I'm sorry that it is getting boring. I'm pretty sure it won't be once they get in the past. However, I am trying to follow the original episode and there are still a couple of scenes in the past to deal with, so I still have a couple more scenes in the future to write. I had to find something for the boys to do in the future that wasn't going to be just they lazing around in their apartment, but wasn't going to make it difficult for Chris to follow Wyatt when Wyatt went to the past, since Chris is going to the past by choice.

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed. These scenes in this chapter are more or less directly from the season seven episode "Imaginary Fiends". This is some interpretation of thoughts, but mostly this is included to keep the story complete.

I hope everyone enjoys this even though all I did was transpose what I saw on the screen to prose.

* * *

Present Day - 2005

As outside Robin Brooks' Preschool a mother pushing a toddler in a stroller walked past a woman and wished her a "Good morning," inside a worried Leo turned the corner into the hallway leading to Wyatt's classroom. He looked around and saw Ms Henderson stepping out of a room. He headed over to her. "Ms. Henderson, hey, I came as soon as I could."

Ms. Henderson turned to look at Leo, surprised. She continueed to walk away from him with Leo close behind. "Leo, what are you doing here?"

Concern in his voice Leo asked, "Well, you called about Wyatt, right?"

Not sure what that has to do with the situation as hand Ms. Henderson's response sounded confused as she said, "Yeah. But I said it was nothing to worry about. I thought I made that clear."

Leo kind of shrugged. "Well, I was in the area. Is he all right?"

She was used to overprotective parents, but usually she didn't have them coming for a child who isn't sociable. Usually that brought up defensive hackles, not concern. "He's just talking to himself. I mean, I wouldn't have even bothered calling if your wife hadn't asked me to."

Leo stepped in front of her hands raised in a demonstrative way. "She's very protective. He's . . . he's a special kid."

Shaking her head with a half smile, Ms. Henderson told him, "Oh, they're all special, Leo."

Not really sure how to explain what he means Leo said, "Right, but he has special needs."

This got Ms. Henderson's concern up. "Special needs? You never said Wyatt was a special needs child."

Realizing she didn't take it the way he meant it, but really how do you tell your child's non magical teacher that your son is a very powerful witch, Leo hurried to correct that assumption. "Not like that. He's, um, gifted."

She laughed at this. "First child?"

With a nervous laugh Leo asked, "Is it that obvious?"

With a shrug of her shoulders and a little smile Ms. Henderson returned with, "Do you want to see him?"

Leo quickly agreed. "Please."

Ms. Henderson put her hand on Leo's back and led him to the classroom. They walked into the room and looked around at all the children laughing and interacting until Ms. Henderson spotted Wyatt sitting in a corner by the cubby holes.

He was looking up with his bear, Wuvey, fallen off his lap upside down hanging from his leg. Wyatt appeared to be talking to someone.

Ms. Henderson pointed to Wyatt and said, "Oh, there he is."

Leo frowned as he looked at his son. "Oh, um, how long has he been doing that -- talking to himself?"

Ms. Henderson shook her head and shrugged. "Oh, I don't know. On and off since he first started coming here, I guess."

Leo looked at her, confusion on his brow and concern in his voice. "Oh, and, uh, is that normal?"

She looked at him. "Normal? No. But I don't think you should be alarmed. He's just playing by himself. Lots of kids do that."

Leo was unconvinced as he looked around the classroom at the other children. All of them where busy interacting with the other children or the teacher. Wyatt was the only one by his self. "Mm-hmm."

Though Leo couldn't see him, Wyatt was talking to someone. Whether this someone was real or only in Wyatt's imagination was an entirely different subject, but Wyatt saw him and right at that moment, Vicus was crouched in front of Wyatt wearing a black leather jacket and laughing at something Wyatt had said.

"I really like our conversations, Wyatt. But you know I'm a secret, right? Nobody else can see me."

As Leo looked at his son appearing to be having a conversation with thin air, Ms. Henderson tried to reassure him. "You're just not used to letting him go during the day. Happens to lots of first-time parents."

Though Ms. Henderson doesn't know Leo has reason for his concern. "It's more complicated."

Ms. Henderson tries once more to reassure Leo. "I see this every day. Trust me, it's not."

Leo's mind is made up. "You know, he wasn't feeling very well this morning. Maybe I should just take him home, you know, just . . ."

Over by Wyatt Vicus looked up. It was obvious that Vicus heard what Leo was saying.

Leo continued on not realizing that anything significant happened, ". . . just to be safe."

Sputtering a little and more than a little surprised Ms. Henderson looked away and agreed. "Uh, well, okay, if you really think that's best."

On the other side of the room Vicus was preparing Wyatt for his departure. "Now we won't be able to talk much longer . . ."

Leo gave Ms. Henderson an appreciative look and said, "Thanks," before heading over in Wyatt's direction.

Vicus kept talking reassuring Wyatt that he wasn't leaving for good. " . . . but don't worry, I'll be back. I promise."

Leo walked over to Wyatt and crouched down in front of him. Though only Wyatt could see Vicus was only a foot away from where Leo was.

In a cheerful voice that didn't show any of the concern Leo felt, Leo talked to his son. "Okay, buddy, come on. Are you ready? Let's go home, okay?"

Vicus stood as Leo picked up Wyatt. Leo made a noise as if picking up his two-and-a-half-year-old son, was tough, "Ohh!"

As Wyatt looked over Leo's shoulder, Vicus said is good-byes. "See you soon, Wyatt."

As Leo walked away carrying Wyatt, Vicus kept talking. "I want to hear more about that special teddy bear."

Wyatt watched Vicus as Leo carried him out the door. As Leo passed Ms. Henderson he said, "See you later." Then, he walked out the door holding Wyatt.

Once Leo and Wyatt were out the door a strange thing happened. Vicus began to disappear. First his body vanished, then most of his face, and last of all his glowing eyes.

In the same way he disappeared, Vicus reappeared. First his eyes, next his face, and finally the rest of his body reappeared. Behind him sheets were hung in what appeared to be a makeshift hide out.

A young man named Hugo, with slicked back hair and black clothing stepped out from behind a pile of stuff. He looked concerned. "Vicus. I was getting worried."

Vicus ignored the young man's words. "You failed me."

Hugo stopped walking. "We didn't fail. We've been distracting the witches for you, dying relentlessly."

Vicus looked at Hugo with a tough of disdain. Though it was obvious Hugo was concerned about Vicus and about the others, it was equally obvious Vicus didn't care anything for Hugo or the others who had died. "But you haven't sustained the distractions. The father took the boy from school, just as I was starting to make some progress."

Hugo looked at him surprised. "What?" He paused to think a moment. "Forget him. We don't need his powers. Dealing with the Charmed Ones is too dangerous anyway."

Vicus inclined his head and started circling Hugo. "Do you think you know how to do this better than I do, Hugo?"

Hugo shook his head a little. "That's not what I'm saying."

Vicus inclined his head for Hugo to continue.

With concern in his voice Hugo continued. "You've been working at this for, what, three weeks now? We're risking everything here, and for what?" The last question was asked in a yell.

Vicus looked about ready to pounce as he responded angrily. "For us. To add his power to yours, to the Collective."

Hugo stared silently at Vicus as Vicus went on.

Vicus once more began circling Hugo. "Now, didn't I risk everything nurturing the evil within you, Hugo, just as I did with all the others?" Vicus stopped just behind Hugo looking over his shoulder intimidating.

Hugo almost visibly gulped. "Yes, of course you did, but . . ."

As Hugo stopped not having any way of finishing, Vicus continued to speak over the boy's shoulder. "Then you must trust me. See, this Wyatt will grow to become one of the most powerful witches to ever walk the earth. It's better he walk with us than against us."

Hugo took in a big breath and turned to look at Vicus. "I just worry."

The was a coldness to Vicus' voice as he responded. It was as if he finally noticed this trait about Hugo and it annoyed him. "Don't." His toned turned back to the patronizing sugar sweet of before. "I realize that I only have a small window at this age in which to change him, but I am close." Vicus patted Hugo's shoulder. "Very close."

Vicus walked away. Hugo stood still, very still, but his eyes followed Vicus as Vicus walked out of the area.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think of how I did at rewriting these scenes into prose.


	6. Records Older Than Mom

Here is the next future scene with Wyatt and Chris. I hope everyone enjoys.

* * *

Future – Saturday May 29, 2027

Wyatt pulled his car into one of the library parking spots. He turned off the car and unbuckled as Chris pocketed change from the dash.

"For copies, I suppose?"

Chris nodded as he unbuckled. "A lot of what we need to look at isn't going to things we can check out."

Wyatt nodded. "Right, police records. Can't exactly move those without good cause even if they are older than Mom."

"But not Dad," Chris commented as he walked toward the library.

Wyatt rolled his eyes and followed his brother. "Don't even go there. It's just too weird."

Chris pulled open the door to the library and headed downstairs toward the newly built in second basement.

"You'd think they'd put this in some place with a little more natural light," Wyatt commented as he followed his brother down the stairs.

Chris shook his head. "Better for the records if they can control the lighting."

"Still."

Chris chuckled and kept walking down the stairs. Once he reached the first basement he kept going and started down the stairs to the second basement.

"I bet you mom and her sisters didn't go down two flights of stairs to get to police records they needed."

Chris shook his head. "Nope, they just called Darryl."

Wyatt laughed at that. "I don't suppose he'd be much help Chicago, now would he."

Chris shook his head smiling, "No, I suppose not. Fortunately to access the records we need we don't need a police liaison." Chris stepped off the steps onto the floor of the second basement. He walked over to a door marked "police records."

A librarian sitting at a nearby desk looked up at the sound of the brothers' footsteps. "Chris, good to see you, again. You haven't been around in a few weeks."

Chris stopped and looked over at her with a grin. "Hey, Terah. I have some research I want to do. Can you point me in the direction of the old missing person reports?"

Terah grinned as she stood. "You always have the strangest request. Follow me." Terah opened the door to the police records and walked down rows of shelves until she stopped in front of some in the corner of the room. She turned and looked at them. "So are you after anything specific or just in general."

"Not sure. I know I'm looking for people they never found, dead or alive."

Terah shook her head. "That could be anyone. A lot of people just disappear and no one ever finds them. Even if the records can tell you whose been found and who hasn't, there's a lot of people in these records."

Chris nodded. "I know it."

Terah turned around and walked out of the room.

Chris turned to his brother. "Are you ready to look through these records?"

Wyatt shook his head. "No. Did Pat at least give you a couple of names to start with?"

Chris nodded. "A couple. First names only. A few dates, too, but over all not a lot to work with."

Wyatt groaned. "I hate teenage memory."

Chris laughed. "Come one, let's get looking."

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think of the scene. I hope that everyone enjoyed reading it. 


	7. Expert Opinions

I want to say thank you to aerohead1980, lizardmomma, Fiona12690, fairyofmusic, crazyDFFgang, History Buff 1990, RBDFAN, and Briankrause for reading and reviewing my story.

criminally charmed - Glad you liked that. I thought that was funny and weird all at the same time. If you are interested the Character interactions and additional future characters are from my own version of a spin off about the Charmed sons. You can check it out by going to my home page. I plan to eventually put them in prose format and post them here, but so far they are in script. Also the site they are on, is dedicated to trying to bring about just such a spin off on one of the stations.

Hope you enjoy the next few chapters. Two prose versions of scenes from the episode and two more brand new scenes of the boys in the future. Sorry, but I'm not quite to where Wyatt is in the past, but I'm so close, I can almost taste it. In fact in the next update after this one Wyatt will leave his time and in the scene after that (be it in that update or the one after that Wyatt will arrive in the past. Chris will not immediately join him since he has to get there on his own, but it will be shortly after that, so soon. For now enjoy these next few pieces of the story.

* * *

Present Day - 2005

Students were walking in and out and around the Berkley campus. One woman, Professor Slotkin was exiting. Phoebe ran down the sidewalk from Professor Slotkin's left trying to catch up with her. As she ran she called out. "Um, Professor Slotkin?"

Professor Slotkin glanced behind her. "Sorry, Ms. Halliwell. I don't have time to discuss your paper topic right now."

Phoebe kept up her pace as she said, "No, no, it's not about the paper, it's actually personal."

Professor Slotkin stopped and turned to Phoebe. "Oh?"

Relieved that she had her teachers attention Phoebe started to explain. "Yeah. It's about my nephew. He's two and a half, and he's just going through some stuff, and I was kind of hoping you could help me understand it."

Professor Slotkin shrugged a little as she asked, "Terrible twos?"

Her voice a little louder, as if for emphasis Phoebe said, "Well, I think it started out as that, and now it's just . . ." her voice trailed a little as she continued, ". . . well, at preschool he talks to himself, and then at home he doesn't talk to anybody."

With a full shrug Professor Slotkin gave her opinion on a possible solution. "Well, perhaps he has an imaginary friend. Although, he's a little early for that developmentally."

Phoebe came to the defense of her nephew with a goofy look on her face. "Well, he's very advanced for his age. And if it was an imaginary friend, is that necessarily a bad thing?"

Professor Slotkin obviously didn't think so as she began a little speech. "Freud used to think it was a sign of immature thinking. Of course, nowadays we know that kids create imaginary friends for lots of reasons: Companionship, conflict resolution, sometimes as a coping mechanism."

"Let me write this down." Phoebe starts to get out some paper and begin writing.

Phoebe's words broke Professor Slotkin out of her good mood some. She looked at Phoebe a little annoyed as she said, "Oh, and that's Slotkin with an "S." You were planning on giving me credit."

Phoebe looks up at her confused. "I'm sorry, what?"

Professor Slotkin gave Phoebe a look. "Well, last week we discussed Lorenz's Theory of imprinting in class, and this week I read about him in your column. I imagine we're discussing next week's content. No?"

Phoebe was surprised. "No, no. This is actually about my nephew."

Professor Slotkin clearly didn't believe her. "Please, we both know why you're taking my class."

Phoebe looks shocked as she starts trying to explain herself. "I'm taking your class to be a better columnist and to understand human behavior."

Professor Slotkin didn't even let Phoebe finish speaking before she continued. "I've spent years studying and teaching psychology, Ms. Halliwell, dedicated my life to it. But I'll be damned if I'm just gonna let you poach my class to steal a sound bite or two for your column."

Phoebe tried to protest, "No, but I . . ."

Professor Slotkin was no longer interested in what Phoebe had to say. "You want to learn about imaginary friends? Do the research. I look forward to reading your paper on it."

Phoebe watched Professor Slotkin walk away with a stunned sigh.


	8. Eye Witness Report

**Future – Saturday May 29, 2027**

Wyatt and Chris were both seated on the ground, each with stacks of old records in front of them and around them.

Chris was scanning a record in front of him. He sighed as he put it on one of the piles and went to the next file.

Wyatt had two files in his hands. He looked at one and then the other and back again. After a moment he looked up. "I think I found the link."

Chris looked up from the file he was looking at. "You sure?"

Wyatt shook his head slightly. "No, but it's a pretty big coincidence if I'm wrong."

Chris put his file back on the pile it came from and stood up. He walked over to where Wyatt was and stooped down. "What did you find?"

Wyatt handed Chris one of the files. The name on the file was "Martin, Karma." "I was looking up one of the less common names on Pat's list and I found a four-year-old named Karma Martin. She disappeared the evening of February 2, 1962. There was a witness."

Chris looked at him surprised. He looked down at the report in his hand. "A witness? Really? It's not like a demon to leave behind a witness."

"He didn't. The witness was another four-year-old girl. The police believed that she was remembering wrong or exaggerating. She said a monster took her friend. The report lists her as Sunny Webster." Wyatt handed Chris the other file. The name on this file was "Webster, Sunshine." "The next year a five-year-old named Sunshine Webster disappeared early on the morning of February 2, 1963."

"February second, huh. It looks like we need to check February second of each year." Chris put down the two files in front of Wyatt and went back to his stacks of papers. He picked up a two file pile and brought it over to Wyatt. "I found two likely people. Let me check the dates on them." He opened up one file with the name "Hart, Mehgan" on it. "February 2, 1967 at six thirty in the morning." He handed the file to Wyatt and opened the other. The name on this one was "Goldman, Trace." After reading it he handed it to Wyatt as well. "February 2, 1974. Looks like you've got a winner. I'll go back over the files I've already looked at. We still have four names on Pat's list, plus who knows how many others to find."

"Remind me why we have to find the names of the demon's victims. It's not like we have to find them before the demon gets to them. He already has them."

"Pat said that there was some sort of pattern. Days and times of days, but she couldn't remember why that was important. She said if we study the victims we can figure out how to defeat the demon, and when."

"When? Are you kidding me? This demon has a when in regards to defeating it?"

Chris shrugged. "That's what Pat said, but she could have been wrong." He picked up a folder from one of the piles and looked at the date. Seeing the wrong date he put it back down and picked up another.

Wyatt picked up one of the files and started flipping through the pages. "Do you have enough money for copies, Chris? Sixty-seven years of missing persons reports is a lot to copy, even if it is only one a year."

"Two."

"Huh?" Wyatt looked at Chris.

Chris handed Wyatt the folder in his hands. "Two, a year. One in the morning and one at night. I found Corrine."

Wyatt took the file and looked at it. "Are you sure?"

Chris nodded. "Yeah. Corrine Anderson disappeared on the same day as Karma, but at the same time of morning as Sunny and Mehgan."

"It could be a coincidence."

Chris gave Wyatt a look. "Come on, Wy. Do you really believe that? It's the right Corrine."

Wyatt groaned. "That means sixty-seven files just jumped to one-hundred-and-thirty-six files. We are going to make the library rich."

Chris sighed and looked at the piles of files. "I'll go talk to Terah. Maybe they will let us scan them onto a disk, so we don't have deal with that many copies." Chris walked past Wyatt and toward the door.

Wyatt stared down at the files. "Hey, aren't you going to help me with these?"

Chris stopped and turned around. "I'll be back in a minute. Just get back to the files."

Wyatt's eyes narrowed. "Was that an order?"

Chris rolled his eyes. "Really, Wy. I'll be back in a minute. Unless you want to talk to Terah?"

Wyatt considered this and sat back down. "One minute."

Chris smiled and walked out the door.


	9. Paige's Theory and Piper's Decision

Present Day - 2005

Back in present day Leo had arrived back at the manor with Wyatt. He and Piper had sat down at a table to discuss it while Wyatt played with Wuvey a few feet away.

Though Leo was worried he tried to be the voice of reason. "The truth is we don't know if it's a problem or not."

Piper looked at Leo. "Well, that's what has me worried."

Thinking Leo said, "You know, maybe putting him in a normal school wasn't such a good idea."

Piper was surprised. "But we agreed it was a good idea. And when we did that we knew there was gonna be some road bumps like this."

Leo tried to explain his feelings on the matter. "Okay, well, the problem is we don't know if the road bumps are magical or just a normal part of development."

Piper looked at Leo thoughtfully and then turning to look at her son she said, "I wish we could just ask him."

There was a little humor in Leo's voice as he responded. "Okay, well, I think we're a few years away from him giving you an answer."

Piper was not amused and said ironically, "Well, especially if he just keeps talking to himself."

At that moment Paige orbed in. She was holding a Maori mask over her face.

Startled Piper exclaimed, "Whoa!"

With a fake smile Paige moved the mask aside and looked at her sister. "Exactly. Okay, I like the Maori people, but, uh, I'm pretty okay if I don't see them again." Leo looked at Paige concerned as she signed and continued. "I think I found out something about who's been attacking us."

Piper stopped her with a loud sound to cover up Paige's words. In a muttered tone Piper turned to Leo and said, "Leo, would you take Wyatt upstairs so he doesn't hear the demon talk?"

Leo stood up and walked over to Wyatt. He picked up Wuvey. "Okay, buddy, let's go upstairs. Take your Wuvey with you."

As Leo takes Wyatt out of the room Paige starts talking, again. "Anyway, as I was saying, I've been searching through the library at magic school, and I think I found something out about these demons."

Piper continued to look up at Paige from her chair. "And?"

With a shrug Paige continued. "And it seems as if their various offensive powers are traditionally associated with good magic."

Confused Piper asked, "Good magic? I thought these guys were supposed to be demons."

A little slower, but no more deliberate Paige said, "Yeah, thought so, too." Her face took on a slightly worried look as she continued, "But it goes to kind of support the theory that Wyatt's creating them."

Piper, of course, still didn't like this theory and loudly debunked it. "Oh, for crying out loud!"

Paige refused to back down. "I'm just saying."

That's when the phone rang. Suddenly, Paige and Piper both turn and look at the phone and then around the room for any demon activity.

Piper groaned as she finally stood, "Oh, this is ridiculous. We can't live like this. It's crazy." She headed over to the writing desk.

Not sure what her sister was doing Paige asked, "Where you going?"

Piper opened the drawer of the desk and took out a notebook and a pen. "I'm going to figure out if Wyatt is behind this once and for all." With a determined look Piper shut the drawer.


	10. Personal Gain and Saving Innocents

**Future – Saturday, May 29, 2027 **

Wyatt and Chris stood outside their apartment door. In Chris arms was a small stack of papers. On top of the papers was a disk.

Wyatt turned his key in the lock. "You know we could just orb in."

Chris frowned at Wyatt. "Where do I even begin on that? Personal gain. Risk of exposing magic. Don't suggest that. Orbing is for emergencies only. Didn't you learn anything while we were without our orbing powers?"

Wyatt unlocked the door and pushed it open. "Only that I never want to be in that position, again." He walked in and turned right into the living room at the doorway.

Chris followed him, but only long enough to put the papers he was carrying on the coffee table. He then went back into the hall, turned right, and walked until he reached his room, the third and last door on the left. He opened the door and quickly glanced around before entering, a habit he had formed since he had been ambushed there over four months previous. Even with the passage of time, it still bothered him that he had been caught unawares. He walked over to the desk on the left side of the room, just past the door and unplugged his laptop.

In the front room Wyatt was spreading the photo copies over the coffee table. He picked up one sheet of paper and started reading it to himself.

Chris walked into the room carrying his laptop. "Find anything useful?"

Wyatt looked up from the paper and shook his head. "Nothing I didn't see the first six times I read it. I don't get it, if this girl had lived out her normal life, she would have been nearly seventy by now, but I can't help but think of her as a little girl."

"Probably because, she still is a little girl. Karma, Sunny, and all the others are no older than whenever they were taken. Now, that's fine for the people taken three months ago, but some of them are going to be awfully hard to explain once we find them." Chris set his laptop down on the table and sat down on the floor next to it. He turned it on and looked at his brother. "Ready to find this demon and take him down?

Wyatt grinned at Chris. "Yeah. I want these people out of his clutches."

* * *

I know it's short. Once they are all in the same time I will have multiple scenes per post, but I have done it this way to keep the time frames seperate. Thank you for reading this. Please review it and tell me what you think. 


	11. Vicus' House Call

I would like to start by thanking everyone that read and reviewed this story. So thank you to: aerohead1980, RBDFAN, lizardmomma, crazyDFFgang, Minxmessenger, and Saynt Jimmy

Miss Anonymous hp – Thanks, again for pointing out my error on the date.

fairyofmusic – Hmm. Yes, very amusing. Especially Chris since I get more leeway with his actions.

Fiona12690 – Yeah, sorry about that. I was trying to fix something.

Boleyn – Okay? Well, yeah. Glad you like the story.

criminally charmed – You did? Glad you liked it.

PH2W – Sorry for all the confusion. Here is the real chapter 11.

poke-me-im-strange – I'm delighted that you want to read more of my story.

* * *

Present Day – 2005 

Upstairs Leo carried Wyatt into the bedroom that Wyatt and Chris share. Chris was standing against the rails in his bed across the room from Wyatt. Leo brought Wyatt over to his bed and put him in. "Ohh, big guy." Leo crouched down and leaned over the bed rail. "You okay, buddy?

As every time before in recent weeks, Wyatt didn't respond, just watching Leo with a dull look on his face. Leo stood up and headed across the room to check Chris. As Leo left Wyatt silently watches him walk away. He didn't yet see who was leaning on the rails at the end of his bed.

With his ever cheerful grin, Vicus tried to catch Wyatt's attention. "Hey, Wyatt."

Wyatt turned and looked at him. He is still quiet.

Still grinning Vicus said, "I promised I'd be back, didn't I?"

This caused Wyatt to smile. "Yeah."

Leo looked up from Chris' crib and across the room at the sound of his son's voice. He saw Wyatt looking at the end of his bed, but Leo saw nothing there. In a questioning voice he said, "Wyatt?"

Hearing Leo, Wyatt looked across the room at his dad. Leo walked toward him as Vicus watches smugly. As Leo looked at Wyatt trying to figure out what is going on, Vicus puts a finger to his lips. "Shh! Remember . . ."

Wyatt turned to look at Vicus, showing whom is more important to him.

Vicus continued, secure in the knowledge that he is almost there, " . . . I'm a secret, right?"

Wyatt smiled and laughed at Vicus. Confused and worried Leo continues to watch Wyatt's behavior, completely unaware of Vicus' presence.

Vicus decided to push it a little farther. "Hey, I really like your teddy bear."

This move was not to Wyatt's liking. He picked up Wuvey and held him close, turning away from Vicus, unwilling to share it with him. Leo watched Wyatt, unsure what was going on.

Still Vicus continued, "Maybe you'll let me hold him some day, huh?

Wyatt turned and looked at Vicus, not sure about this.

Vicus leaned forward and continued on, "I've got a great surprise for both of you."

Wyatt continued to watch Vicus, completely ignoring Leo. A smile came to his lips and he laughed. Vicus smiled back at him and looked over at Leo. Leo looked at his son, not sure what was going on and worried about him.


	12. Vanishing Act

**Future – Saturday, May 29, 2027**

In the future Wyatt still sat on the couch. He had sorted the papers into two piles. The look on his face was one of disappointment. Chris sat next to him with his laptop. He had half a dozen files that he was looking at.

"Well, I think we can conclude that this demon only attacks at dawn and dusk. According to this, they are secondary 'tween places."

Wyatt looked at Chris with a confused frown. "'Tween places?"

Chris nodded. "Yeah, remember just after we got our magic back we went to the manor and listened to those messages on the answering machine. One of them was about 'tween places. I asked Mom later and she said that a couple of years before you were born Mom, Aunt Phoebe, and Aunt Prue helped this little girl who was trying to protect a fairy from trolls in the 'tween places. That was who the woman in the message was. Mom said that 'tween places are places in between, doorways, windowsills, stuff like that. The biggest 'tween is midnight, which is because it is everywhere. Dawn and dusk are similar. They lay between day and night. However, due to the fact that the distinction is so questionable, while it can be used as a portal, it weakens the power of the one using it."

"What kind of demon chooses a time when its powers are weak?" Wyatt wanted to know looking at the page on the computer.

Chris shrugged. "Well, maybe it's because fewer people are out at midnight then are out during these two. Also, since magical creatures are the only ones that use 'tweens and only children can see them. . ."

"Now, hold it right there," Wyatt interrupted. "I seem to remember being told that when I was little I had an elf nanny."

Chris nodded, a funny look coming to his face.

"Isn't that a magical creature?"

Chris nodded once again.

"Then, why could everyone see her?"

"There was a period of time when the world was unbalanced. It started about the time Mom found out she was pregnant with you. I'm not really sure when it ended, but it was still in full blast when I was there."

Wyatt stood and walked over to the book case. He turned to look at Chris. "You know, I was thinking and do you remember the little girl, Shelby, that lived next door?"

Chris nodded. "Yeah. There was a big media circus when she disappeared because her parents were in the middle of a divorce and they were accusing each other. Why?"

Wyatt looked at Chris, completely serious. "Shelby disappeared somewhere on the evening of February second. She was last seen . . ." Before Wyatt could finish blue and white orbs surrounded him and he looks at Chris with a surprised look on his face.

Chris watched stunned as his brother orbed away, seemingly against his will.


	13. Future Consequences? What's That?

Present Day - 2005

In present day, Piper and Paige were still downstairs in the conservatory. Piper sat at a table with the pen and paper she had gotten out of the desk. Paige stood a couple of feet away watching her. Piper's pen stilled. "Shoot." Slowly she looked up. "What rhymes with communicate?"

Paige looked up as if thinking, but when she looked back at Piper she asked, "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Piper had no doubts. Tilting her head she looked at Paige, "Of course I'm sure."

Paige sighed and gave Piper a worried look. "But what about the whole personal gain thing?"

Piper almost rolled her eyes as she said, "Wyatt created a demon who kidnapped him and a dragon that nearly destroyed the city. I'm not real worried about personal gain."

Paige sighed. "I know. I guess just 'cause I'm whitelighter now, have to think of these things, right?

Paige watched Piper as her sister continued her explanation. "Besides, we're casting it on ourselves so we can try to understand what he's not telling us. So if I switch this and I leave that ... okay."

Without missing a beat Piper read the spell she had written.

"Help this mother understand

The thoughts inside her little man.

Though his mouth be quiet,

Let us hear his inner Wyatt."

Paige was the first to notice the sound of orbing. She looked up. As white orb lights swirled around Piper followed her sister's eyes. As they watched the lights grew brighter and then disappeared leaving behind a young man standing in the conservatory in front of them.

Paige's shoulders jumped in surprise as Piper just starred confused. The young man looked around trying to figure out what just happened before his eyes settled on Piper. Confusion lit in his eyes, a word that was more a question escaped his lips. "Mom?"

Piper's eyes grew large as she realized he was talking to her.

Undeterred Wyatt looked at his mother. "It's me . . . Wyatt?"

Piper's jaw dropped. Paige, too, starred at him in stunned silence. Wyatt, so very unlike his secretive younger brother, just smiled back at them. Piper looked over at her sister, mouth still very wide and then back at her adult son. This was not at all what she had meant by the spell.


	14. Priorities

**Future – Saturday, May 29, 2027**

Over twenty-two years in the future, Christopher Halliwell stood in the middle of the living room of the apartment he shared with Wyatt. The papers and laptop on the coffee table are forgotten. He was frowning at the bookcase, where he last saw Wyatt.

"Wy, where did you go?" Chris asked the air. "This isn't like you." He walked over to bookcase and touch it. "Where did you go and why? You didn't say you were planning to leave and you seemed as surprised as I am." Chris looks around the room as if the room will give him some sort of clue, but nothing catches his attention. He sits down on the couch frowning. He stood up and walked back over to the bookshelf to his left. He reached up on top of the bookshelf and pulled down a pad of paper and a pen. He sat back down on the couch and started writing.

* * *

Yes, I know. Very short, but since it is all that takes place in this time zone, it is what it is. Soon I will be done with such short scenes, but I truly hope you like this little scene even though it is short. Please review and let me know what you thought of it. 


	15. What, Did a Spell Backfire?

I would once more like to thank those who are reading and reviewing this. It really makes me smile when I see that another review has been written. So thank you to: fairyofmusic, RBDFAN, Gosurori Otaku, pmsdevil01, desi393, and lizardmomma.

To Saynt Jimmy, crazyDFFgang, and aerohead1980. The chapter with this is where you get to see Chris go to the past.

jenri92 - This is from Season Seven, Episode 20, Imaginary Fiends.

TriGemini - I'm glad you are enjoying this, and yes, Chris is worried about his big brother, but then most people would if they saw their big brother disappear before their eyes when they obviously weren't planning to.

devil-incarnate-1992 - You are welcome to write your own version of this. Let me know and I will read it. I like this episode. I am trying to write this as quickly as possible, but sometimes it gets frustrating. recently it took me three hours to transcribe the actions from a five minute clip of film. That was an extreme case because it already was a collections of very short clips and I had to transition between them, but I am trying to be as close to this as possible, my goal being that you can watch the episode and imagine the events of my story happening during it. I hope you enjoy the next piece of the story. It should be more collected from here on out, because after the next chapter it will all stay in one time until the very end.

* * *

Present day - 2005

Unlike his younger brother, Wyatt seemed unconcerned by the strange turn of events. "Wow!" He walked over to Piper and pulled her into a hug. "Mom, look at you! You look great!"

Piper took a step back and away from the very cheerful young man claiming to be her son. "Right. Okay."

Paige stood next to her with a big, toothy, and fake grin pasted onto her face as she tried to make heads or tails of this young man.

Wyatt, knowing that he was himself, took the whole thing in stride. It was after all common for strange things to happen in his family and he had heard many more stories then they had. "Looks like you're as surprised to see me as I am to be back."

Not knowing what else to say, Piper agreed. "Yeah."

Paige isn't as ready to accept him and asked, "Back from where?"

"The future." Wyatt's answer was said in a matter of fact voice, though it was anything but.

A worried look covered Piper's face as she groaned realizing exactly what the implications of that might be. "Oh, no! No, no, no! We wanted to communicate with you . . . I mean the younger you, the two and a half year-old you."

Paige nodded emphatically as her sister spoke.

Wyatt on the other hand didn't mind that his presence make no logical sense or that it wasn't what his mom and aunt had planned. "Well, if there's one thing you guys taught me, magic may work in mysterious ways, but it always works."

Paige liked what he said and asks, "Where'd you hear that? That's nice."

Wyatt looked at her in surprise. "I'm surprised to hear you ask. In the future you're always telling me that." Of course, he realized that it is twenty-three years in the future, but she couldn't have changed that much. She was still his aunt Paige.

Paige, however, was surprised at his response. "Oh! Well, that's the future me. I, me now, clearly doesn't have those kind of brilliant thoughts. Heh!"

Seeing it as not so important that Aunt Paige wasn't to the point she would be in twenty-three years, Wyatt just went with it. "Right. Look, all I'm saying is if your spell brought me here, there's gotta be a good reason."

His mom wasn't as sure about the good reason. "Well, I don't know. Do you remember anything about what you were going through when you're were two-and-a-half?"

Wyatt couldn't, but he was more fascinated with being here. "No, not really."

Piper looked down a bit of awe on her face at what was going on, even as she tried to be logical and in control. "So then we're still looking for that reason."

A growing smile on his face Wyatt quickly responded, "But still this is a fantastic opportunity that magic's brought us. I mean, for me to see the past, for you guys to learn about the future." Wyatt turned around and started walking toward the door, wanted to see what was different from his own time.

Piper's mouth formed an O as worry covered Paige's brow. Piper quickly found her tongue. "Oh, no, no."

Wyatt stopped and turned around.

Piper's protest continued. "No, no, no. We don't want to know anything about the future. We don't want to risk changing it again."

"Again?" Wyatt asked. Then he inwardly groaned as he realizes what she was talking about. Chris. Thinking of Chris he wondered what his little brother did when he just vanished before his eyes.

Paige didn't know the thoughts going through Wyatt's head, but she also didn't want to explain about all that happened while Chris was there. She threw her hands up. "Ugh! Don't ask."

Since he had figured out what they are talking about Wyatt didn't mind changing the subject. "Okay. But until we find out why magic brought me back, we could at least try and enjoy the moment, right?"

Piper looked at him suspiciously. "How did you become such an optimist?"

Surprised Wyatt responded, "From you, mom."

As he turned and stepped into the sitting room, the next stop of his exploration of the house in the past, Paige turned to Piper and in a scoffing tone said, "Hey!" She continued to tease Piper by saying, "You must've turned over a new leaf in the future."

Piper denied the possibility. "Don't count on it." Then, getting back to the subject of this older Wyatt's presence she said, "So that doesn't help us with our Wyatt."

Paige's head bobbed down in a sigh. "No."

From another part of the house they heard the front door opening and closing and then Phoebe's voice, "Piper, you home?" Phoebe rushed into the house eager to share her findings with her sisters, unaware of what was going on. "Okay, the professor gave me some information that I think will be useful," mid sentence she noticed Wyatt and asked, "Who is he?"

It was obvious to all that Wyatt has no notion of the concept of future consequences that his brother was always talking about as he rushed forward arms open wide to hug his aunt. "Aunt Phoebe, it's me! Wyatt!"

As Wyatt stepped forward to hug her Phoebe tries to comprehend what was going on. "Wy . . . what?"

While Wyatt did notice her hesitation he didn't show it and grabbed her into a hug.

Phoebe, still trying to figure out what was going on, can only say, "Oh!" A smile did form on her lips.

"This is so amazing!" Wyatt told his stunned aunt.

Phoebe looked over to her left where her sisters where standing. "What, did a spell backfire?"

Both Piper and Paige shrugged as Paige easily agreed. "How'd you guess?"

That's what Phoebe figured. "Yeah."

Piper decided talking could come later since what Phoebe had to say might actually help them. "Yeah, well, you know." Then, as if it had just occurred to her,  
What did your professor say?"

"Well, she said that he probably was talking to an imaginary friend. I mean not," she turned to look at the older Wyatt ". . . not you. You know, the other you when you were," giving up she turned away from Wyatt and looked in the direction of her sisters, ". . . this is gonna be so confusing.

"You'll get used to it." Not that Wyatt was used to it, but he loved being here, so he didn't mind a little confusion. Now, if it had been Chris, but Wyatt ended that thought, because trying to figure out his little brother's multi-timeline brain gave Wyatt a headache. He was glad it no longer did the same to Chris.

Phoebe looked at him with a little bit a gratitude that he got what on earth she was talking about.

Waving her hands, Paige tried to bring Phoebe's theory to Wyatt. "Okay. Imaginary friends. Ring any bells for you?"

With a slight shake of his head, Wyatt denied the possibility. "Afraid not."

Piper watched silently as Phoebe added to what her professor had said. "She also said that he's a little young for an imaginary friend. Again, not you, just . . ."

Not really wanting to go through that, again, and because he really did understand what she was saying, Wyatt stopped her with a nod of his head. "I got it."

A big fake grin plastered to her face Phoebe turned away to look once more at her sisters. "Right."

Paige heard the Elders' jingling and groaned. "Ugh! A te wa! Sorry."

Phoebe looked at her confused. "What language is that?"

Wyatt recognized it instantly and remembered some stories about a certain charge. "Maori. Your New Zealand charge, right? I remember hearing about him."

Paige agreed, but shows no signs of going to her charge. "Yes, well, he can wait, because I think this is a little bit more important."

Wyatt disagreed, remembering things his aunt Paige had told him in the future. "I thought you said there was nothing more important than your charges?"

Phoebe gave Paige an amused look as Paige looked at Wyatt annoyed. "Look, mister, I'm pulling double duty here, okay? So no guilt from the future for me."

Piper isn't interested in present or future at the moment. All she wants is to figure out what's wrong with her young son and how, if any, his adult version can help them with that. "Okay, you know what? Can we focus on helping him, please?

Wyatt wasn't done yet. "Look, all I'm saying is that someone always told me that whitelighters are the glue that keeps the magic world working."

Phoebe looked at him in a bit of disbelief. "Oh, Paige told you that?"

Piper smiled and Paige glared at Phoebe.

"Don't be so surprised." Paige told Phoebe. Then, of Wyatt she asked, "Do I ever have a life in the future?"

Wyatt smiled, but doesn't answer her questions. For once he realized some things are best left for the future. "You should go, really. We'll figure this out."

With no more protests left, Paige said, "A te wa," and orbs out.

Wyatt looked at his mom, who smiled at him. "Okay. So you guys cast a spell to communicate with me, right? So let's go talk to me." Wyatt turned around and headed up the stairs, leaving Piper and Phoebe exchanging wide-eyed looks.


	16. Following Wyatt

**Future – Saturday, May 29, 2027**

Back in the future Chris was now standing, holding the pad of paper. The pen had been discarded. There was a triquetra on the wall. Chris began to read the spell he had written on the paper.

"My brother I cannot find

Help me for my piece of mind

Lead me to the time and place

So I may from here Wyatt trace."

The triquetra on the wall began to glow. Chris put the pad of paper on the coffee table in the middle of the room. With a smile he walked up to the triquetra and turned invisible. The triquetra glowed as if coming out to pull him in and then it quit glowing.

In present day you could see Piper and Phoebe headed up the stairs after Wyatt. A triquetra glowed on the wall behind them, but no one noticed. An invisible Chris stepped out and the triquetra disappeared behind him. Seeing his mom and aunt, he frowned.

"Wyatt, what did you do?"

Phoebe stopped on the stairs and looked down. Chris gulped and remained quiet. After a few seconds she shrugged and headed back up the stairs. Chris breathed a sigh of relief.

_So I'm in the past, am I? But what brought Wyatt here? I guess I'd better find out._ Chris headed up the stairs after the rest of his family.

* * *

Well, Chris is in the past. From here on out it should be more collected since it will be staying on one time line and not switching back and forth. It may also be harder to follow (though I hope not), because Chris will be entering into a story he previously was not seen in. I hope you enjoyed this. Please review and let me know what you think. 


	17. Vicus Revealed

First a thank you everyone reviewing this: RBDFAN, fairyofmusic, and aerohead1980

Boleyn - It had not been my intention to let the sisters and Leo find out that Chris was there. This story was to be written so that you could read it while watching the episode and imagine extra things in there. That meant following the script exactly and finding out their every little move. So far the only reactions to Chris presense have been Phoebe on the stairs, not sure that she heard something, and in this chapter Baby Chris sees Big Chris. The plan was for Chris to work undercover of sorts and work on Wyatt's conscience while the rest of the family did what they do in the episode. That is still the plan. However, in light of the fact that so many people see to want to see Chris interacting with his family (and I admit, I would enjoy this, too.) and am considering writting a second version to the second half as I work on this version and posting it once I am finished. This version would begin when Big Wyatt turns evil. Basically in one version Chris would make the decision to stay with his brother and work on changing things back that way and in the other he would decide that Wyatt's best chance lay in helping the rest of his family openly. As people review please give you opinion on if you would like to see the second version done.

aerohead1980 - See my responce to Boleyn. And please let me know what you think of the idea.

lizardmomma - Since when has Chris been able to turn invisible? Well, since he fought against a darklighter with his brother in my story "The Magic is Back" and on accident turned invisible when he was flung against a couch. For more information read "The Magic is Back." Basically, though it's an elder power he inherited since his dad was an elder when he was concieved (and born, but I'm pretty sure the concieved part has more to do with it than the born part.)

crazyDFFgang - Not all the time, no. Even if I only do the one version, and it is looking like I will do a second version of the second half of this story, Chris will be visible when it's just him and Wyatt (either version) or just him (and himself or alone). If I do the second version than he will be visible most of the time after Wyatt becomes evil, in that version. Please let me know if you would like to read the second version. I explained them above in my post to Boleyn.

And now the story:

* * *

Upstairs Leo walked down the hall, carrying baby Chris, completely unaware of what had been going on downstairs. On the other side of the wall Wyatt followed first by Piper, then Phoebe, and then the older invisible version of the younger Halliwell brother, walked toward the main upstairs hall. Leo had just turned the corner when Wyatt reached the doorway and spotted his father. "Dad!"

Leo looked at him stunned as Wyatt circled his father delighted. The older Chris squeezed past the doorway and found himself staring his baby version in the face. Baby Chris stared in the direction of the older Chris and Chris was suddenly sure that he could see himself. It was an odd thought.

Wyatt continued his delighted speech. "Hey, look at you! You haven't changed a bit! Maybe a little less gray and few pounds lighter."

Hearing his brother Chris felt like groaning, but get his thoughts silent as he watched what was going on. Leo looked at Piper and Phoebe trying to figure out what was going on and who was this man calling him "Dad"? Bewildered he asked, "What?"

Phoebe's response is seemingly matter of fact, though she is still trying to get around the facts of the situation. "Future son."

_Great,_ Chris thought as he eyed his older brother. _What has Wyatt been telling them?_

At that point the Wyatt saw baby Chris. "Hey, is this Chris? My gosh! He's so small. Hey, little brother." Piper and Phoebe looked on smiling until Wyatt asked a question. "Is this before of after he swallowed the marble?" As he said it he tried to remember where he heard that story.

Piper was instantly in mother mode. "Marble? What marble?"

"Easy on the future information," Phoebe told him with a calming voice.

A few feet away, an invisible Chris groaned. _Wy, what are you thinking? You know better than this. You don't mess with the past unless you have a very good reason, and curiosity is not a very good reason._ Chris looks at his miniature version wiggling in Leo's arms. _Still I'm not too comfortable with the idea of swallowing a marble._

Wyatt acquiesces quickly. "Of course, you're right." Chris sighed in relief.

Piper, however, was more interested in the marble than any future consequences. "No, but really, what marble?"

Chris found himself smiling. _Good old mom. Always, we come first. Obviously I survived this marble, but you have my permission to do something about it, if you can._

Leo was still not sure what was going on, so he asked, "You want to explain what's going on?"

Putting a hand on Leo's shoulder, it was Wyatt who answered. "Apparently they brought me here to figure out what's wrong with me. Is that still my room?" Without waiting for an answer, Wyatt walked over to the room and headed in. Chris looked quickly between his brother and other relatives and decided to follow his brother.

Still stunned, Leo turned and looked at Piper and Phoebe. "Explain."

In the bedroom, Vicus was kneeling down next to little Wyatt's bed. He was trying to convince Wyatt to give him his teddy bear. "If you let me see Mr. Bear, I will give him right back, I promise."

The older Wyatt entered the bedroom and stops when he saw Vicus. An invisible Chris followed behind him, more interested in his brother's actions than that of the other family members. Chris almost ran into Wyatt and frowned as he looked around the room trying to determine why Wyatt stopped.

In front of him Wyatt asked, "Hey, don't I know you?"

Chris frowns, knowing Wyatt isn't talking to him, but not seeing anyone else in the room. _Wy, who are you talking to?_

At the sound of Wyatt's voice Vicus stood up and stared at Future Wyatt. He had a puzzled look on his face.

The older Wyatt continued to look at Vicus, trying to determine why he recognized this man. "You look familiar."

Vicus is more interested in why this witch knows him. "Wait. You can see me?"

Wyatt looked at him confused. "What do you mean? Of course I can."

Chris looked from his brother and into the direction Wyatt was looking. He saw no one. _All right, Wy. Who's over there? Who are you talking to?_

From the other room, Piper's voice could be heard. "Wyatt?"

Vicus decided it was best to not stick around and started to vanish out of the room; first his body, then his head, and finally, his glowing yellow eyes.

From outside the room Wyatt and Chris heard Piper asks, "Who are you talking to?"

Wyatt turned and saw Piper carrying baby Chris, Phoebe, and Leo walk into the room. Chris walked over to little Wyatt's bed trying to determine who his brother was talking to.

Not seeing the answer to her question, Piper asked another one, "What's going on?"

Wyatt looked at her and asked, "That man, you didn't see him?"

In a soft voice Phoebe asked, "See who?"

Wyatt looked at them with a slightly bewildered look on his face. "He was just there talking to ... me." His voice trailed off with the last word.

Chris looked up worried. Though he knew that Wyatt had talked to someone the fact that this person, like him was invisible, worried him. The fact that this person was not invisible to Wyatt worried him more.

It was Leo who asked the inevitable time-travel-confusion issue question. "'Me?' What, do you mean you or him?"

Wyatt's answer did nothing to clear up the matter and did nothing to allay anyone's concern. All he said was, "Both."

In a small part of the underworld where Vicus' lair was hidden, Vicus was talking to Hugo, a worried expression on his face as he tried to puzzle out what had just happened. "The boy was just starting to trust me. He was about to give me the dear. Where did this other witch come from?

Off in the distance Hulo leaned against a table and asked a question. "What other witch?"

Vicus turned his head in Hugo's direction and annoyed he replied. "The one who saw me." Shaking his head Vicus turned back to staring straight ahead. "Now how it that possible?"

"It doesn't matter," Hugo told him looking off into the distance. "They know you now. I told you this was going to be too dangerous."

Vicus seemed to ignore Hugo as he continued speaking, wringing his hands. "I made it so that only Wyatt could see me."

Concerned Hugo tried to bring logic into this. "Well, then they must have found a way through your powers."

Vicus didn't think so. Shaking his head he said, "No. No, this witch who saw me seemed surprised." Standing Vicus walked away from his chair. "But still, he thought he knew me." Suddenly he stopped, a look of realization coming to his face as he continued. "And his name was Wyatt, too." Vicus turned and looked at Hugo. "We may have an opportunity here."

Hugo looked at him, his eyes drifting. "I don't follow."

Excited by the growing idea in his head Vicus explained. "Don't you see?" Hugo got up and moved toward Vicus, suddenly all his attention caught. Vicus started walking toward Hugo excitedly. "If I made it so that only Wyatt can see me, then that means this other witch must be Wyatt, too." Vicus grasped Hugo's shoulder. "They conjured him from the future. An older Wyatt, a good Wyatt."

Hugo didn't see why this was a good thing and told Vicus so. "But doesn't that make it worse? If this future Wyatt is good, then that means you never infected the bor."

Vicus patted Hugo on the shoulder and headed for the entrance eager to test his new hypothesis. If he was right, this would be an amazing opportunity for him. "Gather the collective. We need to attack now. Distract the sisters with everything you've got."

"What do you plan to do?" Hugo asked.

Vicus turned around and looked at him. "I'm gonna get the boy to give me that bear. With it, I'll finally turn him, and then I'll watch the future change before my very eyes." Vicus' eyes glowed yellow as he disappeared.


	18. Glowing Teddy Bears and Other Bad Stuff

To the very patient people reading this, sorry that it is taking so long. I am glad that you are enjoying this story and hope you continue to enjoy seeing Chris in the past with his brother and his reactions to the things going on.

To my readers: RBDFAN, fairyofmusic, NaruXHinata-Rules, lizardmomma, Belladona-Isabella, and cmtaylor531 - Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

aerohead1980 and crazyDFFgang - It is decided, I will be writing the second version, but it will not be posted until this one if done.

Lyta Padfoot - You know Chris, he has to be doing something. He will stay invisible most of the time, but he will also be holding conversations with Wyatt, trying to keep his brother from doing something he will regret while evil is in control. And I'm also going to deal with the fact that after Wyatt transformed baby Chris disappeared from the episode.

TriGemini - Yeah, Chris is about to get a lot more worried. He loves his brother and he did sacrifice a whole lot to protect him.

Saynt Jimmy - Sorry you didn't enjoy your trip. I am interested in going to Maine some time. I have strange reasons that don't make sense to anyone else. I tired explaining to my sister and she just gave me a weird look. To answer your questions: No, not while he is there anyway. Yes, eventually, but not for many years. I haven't decided if that part will be here or in another story that is intertwined with it. I'm thinking the other story due to time lapses and such stuff.

raiderettedrum - Well, I guess the answer to your first question is, now. As to the other two, no to both of them. He will not be revealed to his family (at least in this version) and he will not stay invisible the whole episode.

And now to all, enjoy the show.

* * *

Down in the kitchen, Leo is holding a plastic food container and feeding baby Chris. He turns as he hears the muffled explosions coming from the attic. "Okay." Leo picks Chris up and puts him in the playpen nearby. "Okay, buddy," Leo said as he started walking toward little Wyatt. "Daddy's gotta go check on mommy, okay? I'll be right back." Leo pointed a finger at his son, touching him gentle on the hand. "All right. You stay here, okay?" Leo turns and leaves the kitchen.

Before Leo was even fully out of the room Vicus began to appear, first his eyes, and then the rest of him in succession. "Heh." Vicus turns and walks over to Wyatt. "I'll never leave you, Wyatt."

Wyatt looked up from where he was playing with some teddy grams on his high chair. His teddy bear was hugged close to his side as he silently looked at the friendly looking demon who he thought of as a friend.

Vicus started walking toward Wyatt as he spoke. "I'll always be here. I promise." He slowly knelt down until he was eye to eye with Wyatt. "Now, show me that you believe me. Let me see your teddy bear just for a second. Then, I'll give you both a big surprise."

Wyatt whimpered and hugged Wuvey even closer as he watched Vicus. He could hear the muffled sound of explosions from the attic, but to him they were normal every day sounds. Such was the life of the son of a Charmed One. Undeterred, Vicus held out his hands waiting for Wyatt to put the teddy bear there.

In the door way from the dining room to the main hall, Leo stood silently with his hand against the door frame. He looked up at the sound of the muffled explosions from the attic continued. He took a step forward and stopped, his thumping hitting against the door frame in nervous indecision. He had his sons to protect, but he was worried about his wife, sister-in-law, and the older version of his oldest son. He glanced nervously back at the kitchen door, unaware of what precious seconds he was loosing to his indecision, of what was going on only a few feet away. The sound of something hitting something upstairs brought his attention back to the stair case, his eyes filled with worry.

In the attic things were worse than they sounded. Hugo cracked his whip and made a second one appear in his other hand. Piper watched from behind a book case waiting for a chance to do something. The female demon ran across the attic and Piper saw her chance. She waved her hands causing an explosion to his the demon. The demon fell down onto a couch. Hugo cracked his whip, catching Piper's ankles and pulling her to the ground, as the female demon got off the couch and continued to run to the other side of the attic.

Not far away was hiding behind an overturned table. The second male demon was standing not too far away looking.

Wyatt and an invisible Chris both stood trying to stay out of harms way trying to make a decision on what to do. Neither was sure if he should mess with the battle, but both were getting closer to their breaking points.

Phoebe peaked out from behind the table. The demon saw her and sent a metal ball at the table. It hit the table an exploded pushing the table into Phoebe. Propelled by the force of the explosion, Phoebe slid across the floor into a bed, hitting it head first.

Chris ran over to her to make sure she was all right. He knelt down and checked her. Seeing that she was fine he looked up at the demon who had thrown the energy ball, glaring. _Hurt my family, will you? We'll see about that._

Before Chris could stand up and enter the fight, Wyatt stepped forward. Hugo cracked his whip. Wyatt's voice was unnaturally deep and powerful as he announced, "Enough!"

Chris looked at his brother, startled. All three demons turned to look at Wyatt, as well. _This should be interesting. I haven't seen Wyatt this mad since . . . actually I can't come up with anything._

Hugo's whip retracted. The metal ball retracted into the second male demon's hand. All three demons looked at Wyatt with interest.

"Leave my family alone," Wyatt told them with emphasis on each syllable.

Hugo took a step toward Wyatt.

Wyatt raised his hand and held them out in front of him. Enormous power swept through the room toward the demons turning them into ash and breaking everything in its way.

Phoebe and Piper stared, wide eyed. They hadn't seen anything like this before. Still invisible, Chris stared at his brother with open amazement. _So that's what he meant when he said his power to blow stuff up wasn't like Mom's._

Wyatt breathed out a sigh of relief.

From downstairs they all heard Leo's concerned voice ask. "Everything all right up there?"

Still staring at her son Piper responds just loud enough to allow Leo to hear her. "Oh, yeah. We're fine."

Wyatt turned his head to look at his mom. Piper met his eyes and turned to look at Phoebe sitting against the bed she hit. A few feet from Phoebe, Chris stared at his older brother, unsure what to think. The whole situation had him on his toes and very concerned.

Since the noise had stopped and Piper had assured him that they were fine, Leo headed back into the kitchen. As he entered he looked at Wyatt who was just them letting go of his teddy bear. The teddy bear began to float before Leo's eyes. Leo looked at it confused. "Wyatt, what's going on?"

Wyatt didn't even acknowledge that he heard him.

Then, Leo realized that it must have been something to do with the demon and shouted upstairs for reinforcements. "Piper!"

Though Leo saw nothing other than a teddy bear floating in mid air, Vicus was holding Wyatt's teddy bear. Only Wyatt heard it when Vicus voiced his pleasure. "Good." He took the bear and waved his hand over it. The teddy bear began to glow an reddish-orange color.

Leo turned around and saw the glowing red teddy bear floating back toward Wyatt. Wyatt reached out his hand for his Wuvey. Too far away to really stop him, Leo tried to warn his son. "Don't touch it."

Little Wyatt didn't notice his father's urgent tone. "Oh, thank you." Wyatt grabbed the teddy bear.

At that moment the older Wyatt orbed into the kitchen. Vicus looked up with anticipation. Wyatt looked at Leo. "Dad, what happened?"

Leo turned and looked at his future son. Before he could say anything his adult son began to change before his eyes. The older Wyatt's hair grew long; he grew a moustache and goatee. Even his light tan clothing changed to black.

Chris ran into the room, knowing that orbing wasn't an option if he was to remain a secret. Upon seeing his older brother changed his mouth dropped. _Oh, no! That demon got to him. After everything . . . this cannot be happening. I won't let this happen._

Vicus smiled in satisfaction. Piper and Phoebe walked into the kitchen, Piper stopping as she saw her son. Chris looked around the room trying to figure out where Vicus was.

Piper stared at her older son. "Wyatt, what happened to you?"

Wyatt ignored her and turned his head to the left to look where Vicus was standing next to the high chair. The others still couldn't see him. Chris followed hie eyes trying to see something. When Wyatt asked, "Who are you?" in an unnaturally deep and sinister tone, Chris knew someone was there.

Phoebe wasn't so quick to catch on. "Who's who?" Her eyes glanced around trying to see someone.

Piper turned to look at Leo. Leo didn't take his eyes off of his son. The evil young man didn't pay attention to anyone, except Vicus. Chris walked over to where Vicus was and started waving his hand around trying to find someone or even something.

Still trying to grasp what was going on Piper asked Leo, "Who's he talking to?"

Leo didn't have to think about it as he answered. "The demon."

Little Wyatt just held on tight to his Wuvey.

While Chris continued to try and find Vicus, Vicus looked at Wyatt. "Follow me." Vicus slowly vanished out of the room, his eyes disappearing last.

Wyatt black orbed out of the room also.

Chris stared at him horrified. _No! You are not evil, Wyatt. You are not evil. I am not going to allow this to happen. We will change this._ Chris looked over at the only Wyatt shill in the room, the quiet little brother who if they didn't change anything would become the evil big brother they had just seen disappear.

Leo turned and looked at little Wyatt holding the teddy bear.

Chris took a deep breath and let it out. Then, he left the room in search of a pen and paper. He had a spell to write.

* * *

I do hope that you enjoyed my newest chapter. I will try to get another one in sooner than this one was, but no promises. I have some interesting freehand stuff that I wrote, adding scenes and adding on to scenes. I hope all of that can be added soon, but first more actual episode stuff.

Please review and let me know what you thought.


	19. Two Brothers, Two Plans

First, to my reviewers: fairyofmusic and lizardmomma

RBDFAN - Yes, that poor guy needs more breaks.

crazyDFFgang - You'll just have to keep reading. This chapter should give you an idea though.

TriGemini - This Chris knows exactly what happened in the past during season six, so yeah, he has sacrificed a lot.

angel74 - Well, Chris is visible for the scene he's in here, but since no one else is around, I know that's not what you meant, which is basically why I am writing a second ending to this which will be posted after this one is complete. In that one Chris will mkae the decision that he can best help his brother by working with his family. The only way I could have him interact with his family (other than Wyatt of course) is if it was a dead member of the family or maybe Leo, since Leo is good with secrets. I'll have to think about that. I can see it now, Chris (for some yet unknown reason) summons Prue (someone really should, I mean it's been four years at this point), maybe to ask for help, and Leo walks in on them. He get's to talk to Chris and Prue stays around until after both boys are in their own time, then Leo tells the other three sisters that Prue is waiting for them in the attic. Definately have to think on that one. I'm glad you are liking it, and hope you like the other version when I post it as well.

I hope everyone enjoys the next chapter. The flashback in the second scene will be part of an episode in my spin off called "A Brothers' Bond", in which everyone forgets Chris' existance except for his big brother. I think it is episode sixteen and right now I am working on episode five, so it will be a while for that, unless I finish stuff out of order.

Happy reading. I'll get in more as I have time and patience with my DVD.

* * *

Down in Vicus' lair, the now evil Wyatt walked across the floor. He let out a sigh as he talked, "Ah. I just feel so free. I can't believe I spent a whole other lifetime weighted down by repressive morality, by all that good.

"Well, I'd like to give that feeling to more good witches," Vicus said with atilt of his head, "with your help."

"One thing I don't understand, though," Wyatt told him as he looked around, "is why you hole yourselves up in this dank lair. It's so depressing."

"Perhaps," Vicus looked away from him at the walls of the lair. "But it's safer. Down here, good doesn't dare attack us."

_Foolish demon. How little you understand about good._ "Yeah, well, the future of evil is above ground, trust me," Wyatt old him taking several steps in Vicus' direction. "We shouldn't be hiding when we have the power to take their world if we wanted."

"They'll be plenty of time for conquering later," Vicus told him.

_Has he so little confidence in his own power?_

"For now," Vicus continued, unaware of Wyatt's thoughts, "there's still the matter of your family." He stood and began walking toward Wyatt.

_What? You think I can't handle them?_

"They'll want to change you back."

_Of course they will. It is the nature of good._ "I know," Wyatt met him with unwavering and slightly bored eyes. "I also know that they'll soon find a way to srcy for out location."

"Then we must attack them before they do."

"No." _Must I put up with such idocracy. We will need every advantage we can get to win this battle. Good they may be, but they, unlike you, are not idiots._ "We want them to find us. I know them all too well. It's too risky to fight them at the manor. But here, we'll have the advantage." _Why must I explain everything to him?_ "Because we'll be waiting for them."

"You would kill your own family?" Vicus' face had something of disbelief on it.

_If I must._ "Watch me." His expression left little doubt, but his thoughts were another matter. _If I must. I would rather they join me or ignore me._ In his mind he saw a broken body of a woman, a woman he still regretted killing.

Vicus was unaware of these thoughts. An evil smile spread on his lips as he accepted Wyatt's statement at face value.

* * *

Back in the manor, Chris arrived at the top of the stairs and pushed open the door to the attic. He closed the door behind him and turned visible, again. Not that it matter since there was no one to see him, but he couldn't hold the invisibility forever, even if he'd had a lot more practice than he had. He looked around the attic, nostalgia setting in. He'd been up there a thousand times before, but this time it was different. This time he couldn't let his family see him. It was enough of a mess that Wyatt was here, though under the circumstances it was probably a good thing that they knew what was going on.

Chris sighed and resting his eyes on a shelf high up he held out his right palm and two objects telekinetically slid across the room into his hand. He grinned as he walked over to the podium. His lips slid into a frown as he looked at the entry on Vicus. He couldn't allow this Vicus to win, not when his brother was the stakes. He transferred the notepad into his left hand, so that he could write as he began to pace the floor. "Wyatt," he said in a whispered tone. "What was that spell you used?"

_Wyatt was sitting on the roof of their apartment complex when Chris orbed in. "I don't understand. How did you know?"_

_Wyatt looked up and smiled at the sight of his little brother. "You're my brother. No one will ever convince me that you are dead or gone or that you never existed."_

_A memory came to Chris mind of a time when the situation had been reversed, a time when Chris hadn't remembered his big brother. "Don't be so sure."_

_Wyatt looked back at him. "Huh? What's up?"_

"_Just thinking."_

"_You all right?"_

_Chris nodded. "Yeah. So how was it that you were talking in my head earlier?"_

_Wyatt laughed. "I just drew on something that was already there. Our bond."_

"_Wy!" Chris gave his brother a little shove._

_Wyatt just laughed some more._

"_You wrote a spell, right?"_

_Wyatt nodded._

"_And it actually worked."_

_Wyatt rolled his eyes._

"_Come on what did it say? This is a magical inquiry. I need to know all spells."_

Wyatt had shown him the spell that he used to find Chris when no one else believed he even existed. Now, Chris was going to use it to find his brother amidst the chaos of evil that was now controlling him. Instantaneous change such as he saw was not possible. Therefore something else was going on that was making his older brother display the outward actions of what his young self was currently on the path toward, but Wyatt was still in there and while his parents and aunts looked into a way to undo the curse, Chris was going to find a way to keep his brother from doing things he would regret. Chris looked down at the paper in his hand and found that while he was thinking he had scribbled down the spell his brother had used. It wouldn't work for this, but it gave him something to work with, something that would create the same effect as his brother had. He sat down on the couch and started rewriting the spell until he had something he thought would work. Once he had a spell he stood up and read it.

"When my body they cannot see

Make my voice heard only by me

In this time when Wyatt's his worst

Let us through our thoughts converse."

Chris held the notepad and pencil out in his hand and as he watched they disappeared from his vision in blue-white orbs. He smiled as he turned around and turned invisible before heading toward the door. The door opened and closed with no visible cause.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think. I'm especially curious what you thought of the second scene, since that is all mine. I hope you enjoyed it.


	20. Finding Wyatt and Protecting Chris

First, of course, my reviewers: fairyofmusic, ksloan9142, NaruXHinata-Rules  
Saynt Jimmy - Lots of smiley faces, because your review just made me smile.

RBDFAN - Thank you much for letting me know what you thought of the second scene.

Belladona-Isabella - Always does me good to know people like the stuff I wrote on my own and not just the stuff I modified.

aerohead1980 - Thank you for reviewing both chapters and not just the last one you read. I really appreciate that.

Padfoot-rawr - Also, thank you for letting me know what you though of my second scene. Thank you also for the compliments on my writting style.

TriGemini - Wyatt just doesn't know what he is getting himself into. He knows his family will try and save him, but he just doesn't see that he needs saving. And Chris is not going to stop until this is fixed. He will try to stay out of the rest of the family's way, but he will help as he can. As to how Wyatt reacts to this, well, you get your wish now. Enjoy.

angel74 - You reviewed in the previous chapter and I responded, but I have an update for you. I am going to have at least one member of the family find out Chris is there (not Phoebe, but that's all the hint I will give). I figured a way to do that without messing with the rest of the story line. It does add some interesting questions to the spin off I have connected to this, but I will find a way for that to work, too.

Disclaimer: All ready said that I don't own all sorts of things connected to this, but there is a new item added that I don't own, so I don't own the season three episode "Once Upon a Time" or Prue Halliwell as will be seen in a flashback.

Below you will see the beginning to my take on why baby Chris was not in the rest of the story (other than the idea of Child Endagerment, which if they just left him alone in the house it would be). It also is a way of correcting something from previous seasons (ie five and six for the most part) on the topic of Magical Creatures that did not corrispond correctly to previously given rules. For better understand on my usage of this topic, I do somewhere in my spin off have a conversation between Wyatt and Chris on the topic. I really can't recall where, but it will be there. Please correct me if I am wrong in my idea that there are no appeances of Magical Creatures after this point.

I do have a conversation via Chris' spell between the two brothers. Vicus has no clue what is going on. smiley face

I hope you enjoy, and now for the next chapter.

* * *

Down in the kitchen, Piper was not taking the situation well. Trying to keep her voice calm, she asked, "Are you telling me that our child is evil, again?"

In response Leo walked toward Wyatt as he spoke, "Look, all I'm saying is that however he changed future Wyatt, it started with the bear okay." He reached Wyatt's high chair and reached out the touch the bear. "He cursed it somehow. He, he made it glow."

"Okay," Phoebe responded throwing her hands apart, "then we need to get that bear away from him." She walked toward him and picked up Wuvey by the ear. "Can I have this?" Once the bear was in her grasp she moved away quickly, still holding only Wuvey's ear, as if the bear would infect her, too. "Thank you. Okay." Phoebe stared down at her hand and Piper looked at her with gritted teeth in a fake smile as little Wyatt orbed the bear away from Phoebe and back into his grasp.

Through her fake smile, Piper mumbled, "Phoebe, don't make him angry." One does wonder why a parent should be worried about making their two-year-old, even their magical two-year-old, angry, but Piper was. Perhaps she was transferring a fear of what the twenty-five-year-old might do onto the two-year-old.

"Look, we need to act fast, okay?" Leo said looking at his wife, down at his son, and back at his wife as he spoke. "We need to find a way to reverse the curse before future Wyatt does something evil. I think we should take him to magic school," Leo added as he removed the top of the high chair. "I think he'd be safer there."

"That's a good idea," Phoebe agreed, "and take the Book with you. There may be something in there that can help."

"What are you going to do?" Piper asked, curiously looking at her sister.

"I'm going to get Paige and see if we can find Vicus," Phoebe told her as Leo lifted Wyatt into his arms. "Maybe if we vanquish him, all of this will go away."

"And if neither one of those works?" Piper asked, always the skeptic.

"Then we're screwed," Phoebe admitted. She turned around without another word and walked out of the kitchen. "Paige!"

Leo hugged his son close as Piper looked sadly into the distance. Her eyes seemed to not be seeing what was going on around her, as if she was remembering something, something that made her feel helpless.

* * *

Vicus was getting testy as Wyatt just stood there. In the background blue-white orbs appeared, but no one was visible. Wyatt turned his head slightly, but did nothing else that indicated he might have noticed anything up.

On the other side of the room an invisible Chris took in a deep breath. _Hello, Wy._

A smirk flitted across Wyatt's lips. _What do you want Christopher?_

_What are you doing, Wy?_

_Changing history._

_Bad idea, Wy._

_Christopher, I'm not interested in being the goody two shoes you know. I assume you are from the same place he was._

"Are you just going to stand there?" Vicus asked Wyatt.

Wyatt shrugged. "Patience. Isn't that the main ingredient in what you do? Just have patience."

_You can't do this, Wy._

_Do what?_

_I don't know, but you can't._

"Fine, I'll wait." Vicus began to pace the room.

_Such a pitiful fool. He knows nothing of what is needed to accomplish his goals. Nothing._

_What do you remember, Wy? Do you remember our time?_

_I know nothing of the Wyatt you knew. Now stop bothering me._

_Please, Wy. Remember. Remember all the things we have done together. Remember the situations we have found ourselves in. Remember your job at the museum and the people you know there. Remember how annoyed Mom was when she found out we were hiding things from her, so she could have a few more days of normalcy._

_I'm not interested in remembering. You amuse me, but don't interfere._

Chris sighed. He knew his brother was in there somewhere. He knew that all decency was not gone. He just didn't know how to do anything about it.

* * *

On the second floor of the manor Piper and Leo were entering the boys' room. Leo carried little Wyatt in his arms. Wyatt carried Wuvey. Piper hugged baby Chris in her arms.

"Piper, we can take him with us," Leo reminded her.

Piper shook her head. "Chris died trying to protect Wyatt because Wyatt turned evil. Now, Wyatt is evil again. Future Chris isn't here, because he's dead, but I don't want his baby version to die. I don't want him anywhere near his brother until this is fixed."

"Wyatt didn't kill Chris, Piper."

Piper hugged her son closer. "It's too close for comfort. The elf nanny can take care of Chris until this is over." Piper looked around the room. "If she ever gets here."

As if in response to Piper's words Wyatt pointed to Chris crib. "Nanny!" The little boy was grinning.

Piper and Leo both looked where he was pointing, but neither of them saw anyone there. Piper turned back to her son. "Where?"

Wyatt pointed, but was once more silent.

Piper sighed. "Great, he's more excited to see anyone we can't see. And why can't we see her? We always could before."

"You never were supposed to be able to see her or any of the other magical creatures," Leo reminded her. "I don't know why you could before, but it looks like you no longer can."

"Can't see her," Piper repeated in disbelief. "Great." She closed her eyes and thought back.

_Prue and Phoebe were on the stage at P3, jumping around, singing "If Your Happy and You Know It," when Piper walked up to them. They stopped as soon as they saw her and Phoebe greeted her, "Hi."_

"_Hi," Piper replied, trying unsuccessfully to keep her annoyance in check. It had really been a bad day, what with loosing Leo and all. "Lost your minds?"_

"_Piper, we have been waiting and waiting and waiting . . ." Prue told her in a kid's voice, jumping up and down as she did._

"_Yeah," Phoebe added in and equally childish voice, "and you know what we did? We saw a fairy and she was very cute and she was sparkly and she was really, really pretty."_

_Piper had enough and froze the room, gritting her teeth, trying to contain her growing annoyance long enough that no innocents would hear her. "Okay, what ass-backward spell did you guys cast?"_

_Prue looked at her surprised. She twisted from side to side as she stuttered, "We, we, we didn't cast a spell."_

"_No, it is true," Phoebe added sounding very much like a child imitating an adult to gain more respect, loosing that as she sounded more like an excited child announcer, "we did not use a spell, but we did use fairy dust."_

"_Fairy dust?" Piper stared at her in disbelief._

"_Yes," Phoebe told her twisting from side to side._

"Fairies," Piper said shaking her head. "Prue and Phoebe could see them and I couldn't."

_Piper walked into the room where Prue and Phoebe had been waiting. Her depression over everything going on had clearly shown on her face. Phoebe stood and greeted her with, "Hey, are you okay?"_

"_I thought this wasn't about me," Piper replied in a monotone._

"_Well, it just," Prue said trying to explain, "you don't seem like you're very open."_

"_I'm as open as I'm gonna get in the next five minutes, so let's just do the damn spell," Piper told her, uninterested in talking about what was going on, as she walked over to stand next to Prue._

_As she walked Prue opened the paper on which they had written the spell. Piper started reading it as soon as she could see the words, Prue and Phoebe joining her quickly, "In this tween time, this darkest hour, we call upon the sacred power. Three together stand alone, command the unseen to be shown. In innocence we search the skies, enchanted are our new found eyes."_

With that spell, they had seen the fairy and the trolls and they had saved both the fairy and their innocent, Kate. Piper had learned a lesson, one she some times forgot, about her priorities. She had also gotten Leo back, on a trial basis, one that had ultimately led to the very permanent basis of their marriage.

"We said a spell and it did what the fairy dust couldn't, got me to see the magical creatures." Piper looked across the room at the seemingly empty spot next to the crib. "I'd almost forgotten. Maybe because since then, I have been able to see the magical creatures." She walked over to the crib and lay Chris inside. She turned to face the room, hoping to be in the general direction of the elf nanny. "I can't see, but I hope you can hear me. Watch Chris. If anyone should come, get him somewhere safe. Thank you." Piper turned around and looked down into the crib. She leaned down and placed a kiss on Chris forehead. "I love you. Be safe." She turned around and walked back over to Leo. "All right, let's get to magic school." Piper walked out of the room without looking back. Leo looked over at his son in the crib and sighed. Holding Wyatt close, he followed Piper out of the room.

* * *

Up in the attic, Phoebe was sitting on a pillow in the middle of a pile of ash, all that remained of the demons Wyatt had defeated earlier. "Luckily, we have enough demon ash that we should be able to scry for Vicus' lair," Phoebe said as she scooped some of the ash into a small, round, metal ash tray that was sitting on top of a map. A scrying crystal was only a few inches away.

Behind her, Paige was putting ingredients into a potion in a pot. "Yeah. I wish I was a little bit more confident in this potion."

Phoebe picked up the scrying crystal as she responded, "What do you mean?" She pipped the crystal into the bowl of ash.

"It's fine for the demon," Paige told her as she stopped to look over at her sister. "But what about Wyatt?" Paige squeezed a black rubber ball at the end of a silver metal tube, putting yet another ingredient into the potion.

"Well, we're not gonna fight Wyatt," Phoebe told her as she began to scry.

"Well, we might not have a choice," Paige reminded her as she stopped once more to look at her sister. "Because he's on the demon's side."

"I don't think he'd try to kill us."

"And how can you be so sure?" Paige asked, exacerbated.

"I can't," Phoebe admitted with a sight. "But you know what? If Piper can't change Wyatt back, then we're gonna have to vanquish that demon and hope that that does it."

"And of course," Paige said, shaking something rather forcefully at the pot, "we have the added problem of not even being able to see the demon. Only Wyatt can see Vicus."

"We're just gonna have to bring a lot of vials," Phoebe told her will a slight chuckle.

Paige wrinkled up her face in distaste. "And what, just throw them everywhere and hope we hit something?"

"Yeah. You have a better idea?"

"Normally, yes," Paige told her sounding a bit annoyed about the whole thing. "But sadly, this time, no."

Phoebe's scrying crystal hit the map, catching Phoebe's attention. "Oh. I got him."

Paige's head turned at her words. She looked at the map, even though she had no hope of seeing the location from that distance.

"Okay, better start filling those vials."

Paige nodded and started to work.

* * *

Now, that you have read it, I do hope that you will review the chapter and let me know your opinion on the lastest bits of the story. Also, tell me if I did okay in conveying Piper's "conversation" with an invisible elf nanny.


	21. Three Ways to Fight a Demon

I love reviews, so first and foremost thank you to my reviewers: aerohead1980, NaruXHinata-Rules, ksloan9142, RBDFAN, guardian music angel,

MoonlightBushido - Thank you for reviewing on two chapters. I love to hear an update of people's thoughts on the story.

TriGemini - Wait and see. All will be explained eventually. I don't think Piper knows what to think about what Wyatt may or may not do to his little brother, but turns out she has a reason to be worried. As to why Piper can't see the elfin nanny, well, my theory is that originally they couldn't see magical creatures at all unless they were children or influenced by fairy dust. Then, something happened, I'm thinking something to do with everything that happend on Wyatt's birth, and magic went from stopped to over drive. They could see magical creatures (including the faeries and goblins we know for sure they couldn't in "Once Upon a Time".) This lasted throughout seasons five and six, but so far as I know there are no magical creatures in the last two seasons. I'm not sure what might have caused this. Maybe the birth of Chris put everything back in balance, causing them to be invisible, again. Maybe magic just slowed down. Anyway, I decided that I was going to fix the indiscrepency.

lizardmomma - That's true, but I wasn't sure how to do that. She didn't seem the type to write stuff down. I'm glad you liked it thought.

cdfe88 - Yeah, I do that sometimes when I'm not paying attention or in a hurry. Basically, I forget that there is a contraction of you are or something like that. I'll fix it eventually. Thank you for pointing it out. See above for my explanation of magical creatures. We know for sure that they couldn't see two magical creatures when they first appeared, because Piper couldn't see the goblins when they stole her keys (and it wasn't just their speed). Or where they trolls. I think they were trolls. Anyway in the fifth and sixth season they were quite able to see a certain fairy (played by the same actress who played the fairy princess in "Once Upon a Time"), so that's further proof something was off on that rule.

crazyDFFgang - More dialogue between the brothers ahead. Enjoy. I'm glad you liked my explanation about the magical creatures. For more on that theory, read above. My favorite idea is Wyatt messed things up by being born and Chris fixed them by being born.

I have two brand new scenes for everyone to read mixed in with a few of the old. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Magic school was a place of great mystery and confusion and right then the Great Hall was empty, except for Leo, Piper, and little Wyatt. Leo rolled a cart full of books past where Piper and little Wyatt where. Little Wyatt was standing between a couch and a coffee table, Wuvey firmly in his grasp. Piper was sitting on the ground next to her. On the coffee table in front of them were all sorts of toys, building blocks, a rubber ducky, and so much more.

Piper reached across Wyatt to grab his bear. "Oh, thank you."

She had all of Wyatt's attention as he pulled the bear away from her and looked down at Wuvey.

"Sweetie, why don't you let mommy see the bear?"

Leo looked up from a book he was going through on the cart. He watched them with a smile on his face.

"Come on, why do you want that silly bear anyway?" Piper asked trying to appeal to something, though she wasn't sure what. "Look it. Come on."

"I don't think you're gonna convince him like that."

"I just don't get it," Piper told him, looking at their son. "I mean . . . he seems as sweet as ever."

Wyatt looked over at her, as if he understood that they were talking about him and wanted to silently reassure his mom. Piper turned and smiled back at him.

"Of course, he does," Leo told her with a worried look on his face, his head tilted to the side.

Through clunched teeth as Piper rose and walked over to Leo she asked, "So can you tell me how this boy turns into the future of all evil?"

"It's not us as parents," Leo assures her.

"Yeah, you can say that as much as you want," Piper informed him unconvinced. "But it's gotta be."

"No," Leo reacted quickly, picking up a book to show her as he talked, "I, I found a reference on cursed objects changing children in incremental degrees over time."

"He's two," Piper pointed out, unnecessarily. "How much could he really have changed?"

"Not much," Leo agreed readily. His brow wrinkled in worry and thought. "But if he keeps in this direction, the next twenty-five years, he can be pretty far off path. He will become the young man we saw."

"This is ridiculous," Piper declared walking away from Leo, over to a couch. Leo followed her and sat down next to her. "I mean, if it's all because of that stupid bear, then there's gotta be a magical way around it. A way to change it. A way to change him."

Leo nodded and mumbled agreement. "Right. Of course." He looked away in the direction of their son.

Piper looked at him, looking for the rest of the sentence. "Right. Of course. But what?"

Leo sighed, still looking in Wyatt's direction. "It's . . . just that curses are difficult." He looked back at her. "Often times, it's how it came about that's more important than the magic itself."

Piper obviously didn't get what he was saying. "Okay, well, we'll figure out the why later. But right now, we need to fix this." Piper turned her head to the right and looked down at the Book of Shadows on the coffee table next to her.

* * *

Wyatt, Vicus, and Chris were still down in the underworld, in Vicus' lair, though Vicus still didn't know about Chris presence. Wyatt had his eyes closed, and his face lifted toward the ceiling as he concentrated on something neither of those with him could see.

Vicus walked about to Wyatt and asked, "How much longer are we going to wait?"

"Patience," the evil Wyatt admonished him without opening his eyes. "Scrying takes time. And there's the vanquishing potion that'll keep my aunts busy for at least an hour."

Chris' ears pricked. Wyatt had been ignoring everything he said for about twenty minutes. He'd also been ignoring Vicus' occasional comment, or complaint. Wyatt simply wasn't interested.

Wyatt's words also caught Vicus' attention. "Vanquishing potion? You never said anything about that.

Wyatt opened his eyes and looked down annoyed. "What? Do you expect they're just gonna show up empty handed? Come on. It's not gonna be that easy." He lifted his head up, again, and closed his eyes trying to concentrate once more. _What kind of idiot id this demon?_ Wyatt asked, suddenly involving Chris in the conversation, again.

"I don't like this," Vicus told him walking away.

"Stop worrying," Wyatt told him turning to look at him, once more. "The rest of the collective is just a shimmer away. And besides, my aunts won't be able to see you when you're cloaked." Wyatt closed his eyes once more and looked toward the ceiling. "Wait. They're coming."

Chris double checked his own cloak and watched. He didn't know what Wyatt was up to yet, and right now that worried him.

Paige and Phoebe orbed in, hand and hand. Paige held a black bag of some sort in her free hand.

"Have any trouble finding the place?" Wyatt asked from several feet away.

Chris rolled his eyes. Finding the place hadn't been that hard for him, but then we following his brother. They were following demon ash. He wondered how much of a difference that made.

"Where's Vicus?" Phoebe asked, getting straight to the point.

"Around," Wyatt informed her, unconcerned. "But you should be worried about me."

"Look," Paige told him, wishing he would understand. "We just wanna help you."

"What makes you think I want your help?" Wyatt shot back.

"Because we know you," Phoebe told him, "and we know you're good."

Good or not, right now Wyatt was controlled by evil, evil that might yet harm his family. Chris wasn't going to let that happen.

"That's a lot of potions you got there," Wyatt pointed out in a monotone. "I thought you thought I was good."

"These are for Vicus," Phoebe informed him. "As soon as we get rid of him, all of this will be over."

"Good luck finding him," Wyatt told her with only a slight raise of his eyebrow to show off any emotion. As to what emotion it was, Chris had no idea, and Wyatt had no intention of sharing.

Since Chris had yet to find a way to locate Vicus when cloaked he didn't see much chance of them locating him. Or he didn't until he realized their plan.

Phoebe looked at Paige. Paige looked back at her. Together they began throwing potions randomly at the floor, walls, and anywhere else that was within range. Crhis edged closer, but he made sure that he was completely out of their range.

Seen only to Wyatt, Vicus smiled and chuckled a little. Wyatt turned to look at him. _Foolish demon._

Chris didn't really have time, nor the inclination to contemplate what his brother was complaining about. He was more interested in the direction Wyatt was looking as he sent the thought Chris' way.

Phoebe threw another vial against a wall in the opposite direction.

"Man, you girls are way off," Wyatt informed them, a little bit of laughter in his voice.

"We have lots more potions," Phoebe assured him.

"Maybe I can help you out," Wyatt suggested straight faced.

Vicus looked at Wyatt worried.

Wyatt held out his hand. Light slipped off it in a sand storm of energy, and hit Vicus, making him momentarily visible. There was a hesitation as energy built up around that area, until Vicus was fully visible, and unable to put his cloak back up.

Chris blinked at his brother in surprise. What was Wyatt up to?

"What are you doing?" Vicus asked, echoing Chris' thought.

"Making a point," Wyatt told him in the creepy monotone he was keeping up. He looked at Phoebe and Paige. "Go ahead. Vanquish him."

Paige threw a potion at Vicus as soon as Wyatt quit speaking.

"What?" was all Vicus got off, before the potion hit him and he burst into flames, only to disappear flames and all seconds later as if nothing had happened.

"So you thought you'd change me back, did you?" Wyatt asked taking steps toward them.

"Why didn't that work?" Phoebe wanted to know.

"Because I'm not under any spell," Wyatt informed both of them. "And you can't just change me back simply by vanquishing Vicus."

Chris crept closer. What was Wyatt up to? There was still something no at all right here. There was something very strange going on with Wyatt, something stranger still then the fact that he had been turned evil.

"He still got to me," Wyatt continued, unaware of Chris' continually closer steps. "And this is how evil grows over the years."

* * *

_That's always been your problem, Chris. Stuck in the old good versus evil morass. I'm so past that. It's all about power; it's as simple as that.

* * *

_

The words his brother, this brother, yet different, had said to him came back to him as he listened to Wyatt speak. Somehow the thought seemed familiar. And yet, wasn't that what evil was really, a search for power at whatever costs? Even then, Wyatt hadn't been ready to have power at _all_ costs, just most. He hadn't killed his brother, and when he had killed one family member, he had not taken her powers.

Wyatt was unaware of the tumultuous thoughts going through Chris' head and their aunts were unaware even of his presence. Wyatt continued without pause. "I don't plan on giving you a chance to change me back. In fact, I'm gonna make sure you don't. But first, this should keep you busy for a while." Wyatt waved first one hand, then the other to the side, red glows surrounding them as demons shimmered into the room, dozens of them, too many to easily escape, too many to even count. "These are the ones that killed Vicus."

_Wyatt!_

_Not interested, Christopher. Watch it or I'll tell them you are here._

A low murmur ran through the crowd of demons as they digested the news Wyatt had just delivered.

"Have fun," Wyatt told them with a glint of a smile, before he started to turn away. He stopped and turned back. "Oh, and . . ." he pointed a finger at them, "no orbing, Aunt Paige." He waved his hand and Phoebe went flying through the air, hitting a desk and falling hard onto the ground. Wyatt orbed out in black orbs resembling millions of flies buzzing around and the group of demons slowly began to close in on Paige and where Phoebe sat on the ground.

Chris looked once more at the spot where his brother had orbed out on him and sighed as Phoebe and Paige started to fight the demons. Chris remained invisible as he fought along side his aunts. Much as he'd rather not, helping Wyatt would have to wait. Maybe their parents would have better luck.

* * *

Back in the great hall, little Wyatt was playing with all the toys on the table. He was secure enough that he was no longer holding Wuvey, but the bear was in easy distance, as if there was a hard distance for a child who could magically bring the bear back to him without a word.

Several feet away Piper and Leo sat on another couch looking worried at their young son. "Try it," Leo suggested, his hand playing nervously with his chin. He looked at his wife as she began to read a spell.

"Evil taints what was once held dear. Remove the curse away from here."

Both of them looked expectantly at their son, but if anything happened they couldn't see it, which meant nothing had.

Leo looked anxiously at their son and then turned back to his wife. "Well, I guess we'll just try another one."

Shaking her head, Piper told him. "It's not gonna work; just like the last fifteen spells didn't work." In frustration she added, "Nothing's gonna change that damn bear."

"Well, we can't just give up," Leo persisted. His son was not going to turn into that evil young man they saw. He just couldn't, not after everything that had happened, not after Chris had died for his big brother, not after Leo had stepped over the edge and killed a fellow elder, and ultimately lost his elder powers, becoming a mortal, again.

"What if it's not just the bear?" Piper asked sadly. "What if the problem is Wyatt?"

Leo stared at her for a moment before saying, "You can't think like that, Piper."

Piper continued to look at her husband sadly. "Why not? I mean we try and make the right decisions, and we try and keep him away from bad influences. But ultimately, he's his own person. We can't control him forever."

Leo looked off into the distance at their son playing at the table. There was sadness in his eyes. "And we shouldn't try." He looked back at Piper who sighed and looked away. "Look, all you can do is try and be a good influence on him."

"And then a demon comes in right under our noses and changes him completely," she added in frustration.

"Okay, well, we knew something was wrong with Wyatt earlier," Leo reminded her briefly looking at Wyatt before returning his gaze to his wife. "We sensed it. We tried to do something about it. That's the best you can hope for as a parent."

Piper looked at him blankly. She blinked and cocked her head. "Or we can try another spell."

"You know, maybe that's the problem," Leo said looking off at their son. "We're just trying another spell."

Piper didn't see what the problem was. Vicus had used some sort of spell, why should a spell undo it. "So?"

Leo looked strait ahead as he spoke, "So why didn't the demon do that?" Leo turned his gaze to Piper. "He didn't just appear today. I mean, what kept him from taking the bear and cursing it if it was that simple?"

And yet it still involved a curse which was a type of spell. "I don't know," Piper admitted reluctantly.

"You know, maybe because he needed something else from Wyatt," Leo said, thinking as he stared straight ahead, "and not just the bear." Leo turned to his wife. "But his trust."

Piper and Leo were so busy concentrating on each other and fixing the problem, that at first they didn't hear the sound of orbing. The did hear the deep, unnatural voice of their evil, adult, son as he said. "Mom. Dad."

Piper and Leo both turned to look at him in surprise. "How'd he get in here?" Piper asked Leo.

It wasn't Leo who answered. "I'm still a Halliwell, aren't I?" Wyatt asked as he walked toward them. "I always hated this place."

Piper and Leo both stood and walked toward him. "What do you want?" Leo asked, defensively. This was not what and who he wanted his son to turn into. Things were out of their control and he didn't like it one bit.

"What do you think I want?" Wyatt asked. You could almost hear him rolling his eyes. _Really, Dad. You know the answer to that._ "Young me, to make sure you don't screw me up again, trying to turn me good."

Piper took a few more steps until she was only a couple of feet from him. She looked up, which didn't help the being stern or the being mom part, but she didn't let that bother her. "Well, I hate to break it to you, but you don't really have a choice in that matter."

"What are you gonna do, Mom?" Wyatt asked straight faced. "Kill me in order to protect me?"

Piper appeared to be considering it, then she inclined her head. "It's a thought."

Wyatt clearly didn't believe her. He just breathed out a bit of laughter and reminded her that, "You always said spanking was barbaric."

Piper looked at him. Anger welled up in her, not at him, but at the demon who had done this to him. He was her son, and yet he was evil. That was something that should never be. She reached up her hands and waved them before Wyatt could react. The resulting blast sent Wyatt across the room, into a stand holding a vase. The stand fell over, knocking the vase to the ground, smashing it.

"Ouch. That hurt." Wyatt pushed himself to a sitting position. As he stood he spoke, "Seriously never had you pegged as the type of parents who'd hit your kids." He dark orbed out and reappeared in dark orbs on the other side of the room, behind them.

Piper and Leo turned around. "You stay away from him," Piper warned.

"Should I stay away from this, too?" Wyatt asked glancing down at the Book of Shadows, laying open on the coffee table.

Piper looked down at it, as if she had forgotten the Book in her concern for her son. And it was only right that she should be more concerned about her son than a book, even that Book.

"You can't touch it," Leo told him with absolute certainty.

"Why not?" Wyatt asked, figuring his father was just trying to stall. "It's my magical inheritance, isn't it?" With that, Wyatt reached down to pick up the book. The book pushed him back with an orange glow. Wyatt looked wounded over at his father, waiting for an explanation. _Why didn't that work? I have always been able to touch the Book._

"You're evil now," Leo told him, by way of a reminder and an explanation.

Rarely thwarted and never daunted Wyatt extended his left hand. It glowed orange, like the cursed bear had earlier. Perhaps an after effect of the spell? Little Wyatt, who had not once looked up from his toys, disappeared in dark orbs and reappeared holding Evil Wyatt's right hand.

Piper turned from looking at where little son had been to where he was now standing next to himself. In an authoritative voice she commanded, "Let go of him." There was a little catch in her voice. Fear? Sadness?

Evil Wyatt kept his eyes on her as her squatted down to the level of his little self. "Don't wait up for me," was the last thing he said before both versions of Wyatt disappeared in dark orbs.

Piper and Leo stared at the place where their son had disappeared from. Things had just gotten harder.

* * *

Chris orbed into the bedroom that his baby self shared with the small version of Wyatt and collapsed on the floor breathing heavily. His invisibility slipped off almost the instant he materialized. After a moment he forced himself to sit up. _Why, Wy? What is going on in that head of yours?_ But he knew. What was going on was that a demon had taken over, a demon who was now gone, but what he did was not. Now that his aunts were safe Chris had to find Wyatt and talk to him.

Chris stood up and looked around the room. Uneasy eyes stopped suddenly as he saw a small figure asleep in the crib. Chris walked over to the bed unsure if he wanted to confirm what he thought he saw. He looked in and sure enough, he saw himself, asleep in bed. _Great. Wyatt is causing trouble and they forgot I was here._ He looked down for several seconds debating what to do. He obviously couldn't just leave himself alone, at least not this version of himself, but could he really take himself along on what he was doing? Finally, deciding he had no choice Chris reached into the crib to pick himself up, and felt something hit his leg. Chris stopped and looked down. He saw a rattle lying on the floor with no one around. Unless he wasn't the only invisible one. "Who's there?"

There was no response to, so Chris started to bend down again, only to be hit with something else, something sharp, painful, and magical. When he looked down this time, there was nothing, but his jeans had gained a rip in them. He looked around the room. "Okay, so apparently my parents didn't leave me unguarded. I just can't see the guard, which means, what, I inherited Wyatt's elf nanny?" Chris looked around. "Listen, I can't see you. Obviously the tween places are working properly for the moment, but can you please trust me. We've met before. When I was here in the past for over a year, before I was born. Please."

Chris waited for a moment, hoping for a response of some sort. Maybe he would just have to try and pick himself up, again, and see what happened. Then, he heard something hit the floor. He looked down and saw a cloth item. He knelt down and picked it up, looking for a clue as to what it was. Two shoulder straps, two foot holes, and a third strap to wrap around a person's waist later, he decided it was some sort of hands free devise to carry a baby in. To carry him in. That apparently was an okay from his invisible guardian. Chris smiled and glanced around. "Sorry, I can't face you, but thank you."

Chris looked at the carrier more closely trying to decide how exactly to put it on. He didn't have much time, but he didn't trust that the nanny could keep him safe if something tried to attack this room, so he had to work fast.

* * *

Wyatt arrived in Vicus' now empty lair with his little version next to him, in blue-white orbs. His entire body transformed. His hair grew short, again. The facial hair disappeared. His clothes turned light colored, again. Wyatt dropped hold of the hand of his little version and fell to his knees. Little Wyatt stood next to his silently.

The older Wyatt started sobbing. "What just happened?" he asked between sobs. After several minutes Wyatt's breath was coming in gasps, but the tears had stopped. After several more seconds he got that under control.

Little Wyatt watched silently. He hugged Wuvey to him and walked a few steps away from Wyatt. Wyatt saw him and held out his hand. Little Wyatt disappeared in blue-white orbs and reappeared at Wyatt's side. "I think you need to stay with me." _Why am I in control, again? Is that really what I will become if someone doesn't turn me back?_ Wyatt looked down at the little version of him. "Are you okay?"

Little Wyatt looked up at him silently. He blinked, but did nothing else to indicate he even noticed Wyatt.

Wyatt sighted. "I'm you. Does that make any sense?"

Little Wyatt just looked at him.

Wyatt shook his head sadly. "Won't you say anything? I don't like carrying on conversations with myse . . ." A smile crept onto Wyatt's face as he trailed off, "which is exactly what I am doing." Wyatt stood up and reached down. He pulled his little version up into his arms. "Come on, let's get you home. Mom and Dad have got to be worried." He exhaled slowly. "But they are mad at me, so we can't go straight to them."

A demon shimmered into the lair behind Wyatt and something happened. Wyatt turned into the evil version of himself, again. His hair, face, and clothes, all returned to what they had been since Vicus had cursed Wuvey. It was as if the brief moments looking like his normal good self had never been. Someone in the far back of his mind the evil Wyatt heard a voice screaming, a voice very much like his own, wanting out. Evil Wyatt turned around to face the new comer. "Well, well, well. I see I have company. Are you here to help me?"

"With Vicus gone," the demon began.

"I am in charge here, if that is what you mean."

The demon nodded his head.

"In that case, are there any left to fight?"

The demon nodded. "There are."

"Good. I need you to gather them here and wait for my return. I have some things I need to take care of."

"Can I help?"

"Just get the others."

The demon nodded and started to shimmer out.

"Wait."

The demon rematerialized. "Did you need something else?"

Wyatt smiled with evil intent. "No, I just need you to leave on foot. Once you have left the lair, you may shimmer."

The demon frowned and gave him a quizzical look, but he headed toward the exit on foot.

Evil Wyatt looked down at little Wyatt in his arms. "Now, let us go get our little brother. I want him on our side." With that, Evil Wyatt vanished in black orbs, Little Wyatt silently in his arms.

* * *

I think this is the longest chapter as of yet. I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please review and let me know. 


	22. Not Powerless, Another Kind of Power

As always, I will begin with my "thank you"s. Without my reviewers I would be no where near where I am in this story, because I would be working on something else much more than this. Believe me. There are a lot to chose from and very few of them are fan fiction. Most are stuff I hope to publish someday.

To my reviewers. Thank you: RBDFAN, aerohead1980, lizardmomma, pmsdevil01, Mystiksnake, and guardian music angel

MAD DOGG - Welcome to my story. Delighted that you enjoyed what you read. Well, the why he could do that is not fully formed, the basics of it that I do have I plan to reveal at a later point (at which time I should have the whole idea done also), certainly not until Wyatt is back to his old self for good. However, you asked can he change himself back (presumably for good) without his parents and the answer is no. He can't. More fight scenes? Well, there is a funnyish (yes, I know, not a word) one in this chapter, and they still have to vanquish the demon Pat told them about. She's going to be a little annoyed that they "took a break" while doing it, but they will have to do that, so I can't say there are planty of more fight scenes, but I can say that there are more.

MoonlightBushido - Chris has been through so much. He is strong. He will survive this, just fine. Thanks much for the review.

Camelion577 - Yes, well, it seemed in character for him to want his little brother as his ally rather than his enemy. And now was the perfect time to turn him.

TriGemini - Yes, Chris' actions are going to have some interesting results. Later he will be trying to get himself back to the nursery before Piper returns. As to where did Chris take Baby Chris, your answers is below. And, yeah, Wyatt knows Chris did something.

To all: I hope you enjoy the next couple of scenes. I have a couple of flashbacks in here as well as one new scene.

* * *

Uncertain where to start, Chris had come down stairs and entered the conservatory where most of his family was gathered. In the carrier strapped to his chest he carried his baby version. He walked into the conservatory where his father was putting some gauze on a wound on Phoebe's arm. Paige was pacing behind her. Piper was sitting at a table completely engulfed by a map, scrying.

"We were lucky to get out of there alive," Phoebe told Leo before pulling back in pain. "Ow!"

_Sorry, Aunt Phoebe_, Chris thought as he watched with a wince. _I tried to help as best I could._

"Sorry," Leo apologized as Phoebe tried to laugh the pain off.

"We weren't lucky," Paige retorted from behind Phoebe. "Wyatt wanted us distracted long enough to grab Wyatt.

_To do what?! _Chris stared at his aunt with worry covering his face. Wyatt had his younger self? This was bad. _And it wasn't bad before,_ Chris thought bitterly as he talked over to a wicker couch by a window and sat down to listen. His younger self looked up at him solemnly before settling back to sleep. _Ah, come on. I'm not that morose as a baby am I?_

"And now that he has him, what is he gonna do with him?" Piper asked looking up from scrying.

Chris looked across the room at his mother.

"He wants to take him back to the future so we can't change them both back to good," Leo informed them looking between the sisters. "That's why he wanted the Book of Shadows."

Piper looked back down with a sigh.

Chris managed to hold back his groan. Baby Chris moved in sleep. Chris exhaled slowly and as quietly as he could. _There is no way you are going to take your little self to the future Wyatt. As if you turning evil wouldn't mess things up enough, you not being her, would just be a recipe for disasted._

"He's gonna figure out a way to get that Book," Phoebe informed them confidently. "My nephew is very recourceful."

Chris had to smile at that. Yeah, Wyatt was resourceful. And stubborn, very, very stubborn. Not so very long ago, when everyone else was insisting Chris didn't exist, Wyatt stubbornly had clung to his memories of his brother and kept looking even when every thought he was crazy.

* * *

"_Sorry about it all, Chris," Seth told Chris looking even more sorry than he sounded. "I should have trusted him."_

"_See why I don't like demons shimmering into our apartment?" Chris asked him teasingly. "Bad things happen. A demon tries to mess with my memory. A demon tries to erase me from memory."_

"_Warlock."_

"_Not the point."_

_Seth stuck out his tongue. "How about we compromise? Next time I'll shimmer into a room you're not in."_

"_Also not the point."_

_Seth looked at Chris questioningly, as if not sure how to respond or what Chris was talking about. Finally, he chose to chuckle. "Okay then." Seth picked an empty glass off the counter and lifted it high. "Here is to the most stubborn witch on the planet and his almost equally stubborn older brother, without whom things would be very boring."_

_Chris smiled at the words. He heard the front door open and Emily's distinctive voice arguing with Wyatt. He turned around and walked over to the hallway._

_Emily must have sensed him there, because she looked up and grinned. "Hey, Chris, sorry I forgot you."_

_Chris shrugged. "It worked out okay. Thanks for helping Wyatt look even when you didn't believe him." Chris turned back around to include Seth in the comment. "Both of you."_

_Seth grinned and inclined his head. "Like I said, he's pretty hard to argue with, especially when he knows he's right."

* * *

_

The scrying crystal Piper has been using hits the map catching Piper's attention. "Found him."

Chris stood up and walked over to the table.

"Let's go," Piper added looking over at her sisters and her husband.

Chris looked at the map. _Okay, so why can you find him at all? He's evil or were you scrying for mini-Wyatt? Or am I right and the good Wyatt is still there, just unreachable?_

"Whoa," Leo protested. "You can't just go right to him. He's gonna be expecting that."

Chris looked over at his father, nodding. _Good point._

Paige rolled her eyes. _We know that, Leo. But we have to do something._

"So?" Piper asked annoyed. "I can't just sit here and let my son corrupt himself."

_Equally good point, _Chris conceded.

"Yeah, but that," Phoebe said pointing at the map, "was way too easy. It's gotta be a trap."

Chris shook his head. It wasn't that he disagreed with her. It was just that he didn't know what to do about it. He opened his mouth to say something and remembered that he couldn't, not if he didn't want them to know he was here. And that was getting old very quickly. He wanted to hug his mom and assure her that everything would be fine, but right now he didn't know if it would be.

"Well, whatever we do, we have to be smart about it," Paige reminded them looking at Phoebe and Leo. "'Cause Wyatt is very powerful and we're gonna get one shot at this."

_Powerful and when he is evil, very dangerous. Be careful, Aunt Paige._

"Well, we know what his ext move is gonna be," Phoebe said, addressing them all. "He's gonna go after the Book." She turned her head to look at Leo as she finished. "So maybe we should set a trap for him."

Leo looked thoughtful as she spoke, then nodded. "We'll he's not gonna attack you guys here." He turned to look at Piper as he said, "He doesn't want to have to fight you."

"But you said if we go to him," Piper reminded him a bit confused, "he'll be expecting it."

"He will," Leo nodded in concession. "Which is why I agree with Phoebe. We should set a trap."

Phoebe nodded.

Leo continued, "Only I'll be the one waiting for him, not you."

_Dad! _Chris reacted instantly and had to force himself not to talk. _Alone? Don't you know I need you? And so does Wyatt? Be careful._

Piper shook her head, unknowingly agreeing with her son, but not fully for the same reasons. "Leo, you don't have any powers to fight him with."

Chris looked at his mom. Powers wasn't the issue. Wyatt was the issue. _Is Dad safe with Wyatt?_

"Which is why he won't sense me as a threat," Leo told her, trying to allay her fears. "Any one of you guys are here, he's not gonna show up."

"Fine," Paige said giving Leo a worried and confused look. "So you get him here. What exactly are you gonna do?"

"Well, the demon needed Wyatt to trust him, right, to hand over the bear willingly?"

Paige nodded, concern still etched on her face, but she was listening.

"I just need him to give it back." It sounded reasonable the way Leo put it, but exactly how easy was it.

"Leo, I . . ." Piper began, shaking her head.

"Look," Leo stopped her. "I may not have any powers, but I'm not powerless. I'm his father. He's not gonna hurt me."

Chris wasn't as confident as his father was of this. His mind reminded him of dozens of examples of Wyatt hurting people in their family. Not killing them. He had only done that once.

* * *

_It was the only time Chris had seen his then older brother show remorse, when Aunt Phoebe had lain dead on the ground at Wyatt's feet, her blood pooling around her head and the rest of her body. With her had died, not the Power of Three, for that had died long before with Aunt Paige, but with her had died the last of the former Charmed Ones, the last of hope. Aunt Prue had been the first of the Charmed Ones to die, killed by the Source's assassin, Shax, long before even Wyatt was born. Aunt Paige's death, not long after Meta had turned her to stone only two years later, had forever ended the Power of Three. Almost sixteen years later, on Chris' fourteenth birthday, demons had attacked and only one Charmed One had survived, Aunt Phoebe. It had been almost seven years later, only weeks before Chris had begun his trip to the past, when Wyatt had killed Aunt Phoebe._

_Chris and Victor were only a few feet away. Victor stared down at the dead body of his youngest girl, his old body shaking as tears racked him. Chris did not looked at Aunt Phoebe. It was at Wyatt he looked. Until that moment he had believed that Wyatt still held some tenuous grasp on good. As strange as it was, the horror in Wyatt's eyes convinced Chris that he was right. That was still good in Wyatt, but it wasn't in control._

_Wyatt looked up from Aunt Phoebe's body and in a chilling voice he said, "Leave."_

_Chris met his older brother's eyes. He both saw and heard the terror._

_Victor looked up at his younger grandson. Though tears still filled his eyes and streamed down his face, it was no longer the tears that made him shake._

"_I don't want to kill you tonight."_

"_Tonight?" Chris asked in the steadiest voice he could muster, which at the moment wasn't very steady._

"_Go!" The word was a command, with anger tightly bound by the remnants of lingering love. That was the only reason he wanted them out, away from him. He still loved them. Evil could not love, proving once more than good still existed, but its strength was small, not enough to save them for long, but enough to save them for now. "Now!"_

_Chris looked down at the body at their feet. He looked up at Wyatt and nodded. _I'll save you, Wyatt. _Chris grabbed Victor into a hug and orbed them out of there._

_As soon as they reappeared outside Victor's house, Chris waved his hand, turning the lock and opening the door. He pulled Victor inside and shut the door behind them. He manually locked the door and closed his eyes with a sigh. Chris looked at his grandpa. "I won't let this happen, Grandpa."

* * *

_

This wasn't the same Wyatt, at least not as far as Chris knew, but he had the same tendency for evil. Chris didn't know if Wyatt would hurt their father. He hoped not, but he didn't know.

Chris came back to the present just as Phoebe replied. "No? Ever read Hamlet?"

_A little much, don't you think, Aunt Phoebe._

"Hamlet," Leo reminded her in his gentle way, "killed his stepfather."

"Close enough," Phoebe intoned, beginning one of her little speeches. "Freud says that according . . ."

"Woman," Piper interrupted, annoyed, "can it!"

Chris couldn't keep from chuckling, but fortunately the spell he had used worked, and no one heard it.

Leo stood. "It's the only way it can happen, Piper. You know it."

Piper sighed and looked away.

"All right," Paige said, a little loud, as if she was trying to put up a cheery front. She calmed down as she continued. "Well, any sign of trouble, you call, all right. 'Cause we're just an orb away."

Leo sighed and inclined his head slightly to indicate his agreement. He looked over at Piper.

Piper stood and walked over to him. "Be careful."

Piper took a step to her right. Phoebe was already standing to Paige's left. The three sisters locked arms.

"I will be," Leo assured her.

Paige orbed her and her sisters out leaving Leo thinking he was alone.

Chris looked at where his mom and Aunts had orbed out and back to where his father was staying. To leave or stay. _Dad, I'm going with you. Wyatt will sense that, but I think he will ignore that. If he doesn't show after long enough, I will leave, but for now, I want to be there. Be careful, Dad._ Chris walked right past his dad and headed toward the stairs.

Leo turned and picked up the Book of Shadows. He tucked it under his arm before he, too, headed toward the stairs.

* * *

Chris was again visible as he walked down the hallway of the second floor toward the attic. A sound behind him caused his to turn invisible. He turned around and saw Leo turning the corner into the main hallway. Chris stepped backward into an open door, right back into the room he had been in earlier, the nursery. He sighed. _How is this going to help anyone?_

Behind him, black orbs formed into Evil Wyatt holding Little Wyatt. Evil Wyatt frowned as he looked around. He walked over to the crib.

The sound caused Chris to turn around. His eyes widened as he saw his older brother looking into his crib.

_Smart. Now, where are you, Christopher?_

Chris watched silently, hoping Wyatt would just turn around and leave. It was beginning to look like a good idea to stay out of the attic.

_I know you are in here. I just can't see you. Interesting. I hadn't realized before that you were invisible. A new power?_

Chris frowned. Wyatt knew about his power of invisibility. He had been the one to tell Chris about it the first time Chris had used it. Surely even an evil version of his big brother would know about that power.

_Come out, come out where ever you are._ Wyatt walked around the room. He waved a hand in the direction of the door closing it. _You can't hide from me, Christopher. This room isn't that big._ Wyatt walked toward the door.

Chris tried to walk very quietly as he moved away from the door towards Wyatt's bed. He debated silently what he should do. He couldn't fight, not with both of the little versions in the room. He looked at little Wyatt standing quietly in the center of the room. Could he reach him?

Perhaps Wyatt sensed what Chris was contemplating. Perhaps he simply knew how Chris mind worked. He turned around and little Wyatt disappeared in dark orbs, reappearing at evil Wyatt's side. _Uh, uh, uh. He stays with me._

_Why are you doing this, Wyatt?_ Chris asked finally breaking his mental silence.

Wyatt smirked. _So you decided to talk to me, huh?_

_I don't get it. It's like Aunt Phoebe said. You aren't evil. You aren't._

_I am, Christopher. You will have to accept that. You can't change it._

_Wy, please, let them help you._

_You know this spell you wrote is interesting. It was a spell right?_

Chris frowned. What on earth was Wyatt up to now?

_That spell could come in handy at times. What was it?_

_Why would I tell you?_

Wyatt raised a hand and sent the covers of little Wyatt's bed around the room until they hit Chris. Wyatt smirked, again. _Because I'm going to win. Don't you want to be on the winning side?_

Chris pushed off the blanket and got over to the other side of the room. _I am good, Wyatt. You are good. I don't know what point a spell that will only work between the two of us would do you, because that's all it will work with, but I am not helping you with spells or anything else while you are working toward evil goals._

"I. Am. Not. Good," Wyatt said aloud punctuating each word. _This is pointless. I'll be back for you. _He took little Wyatt's hand and dark orbed out.

Chris sighed and turned visible. He glanced up at the ceiling trying to decide what to do next.

* * *

How's that work for suspense? You know what's going to happen next but you don't know what Chris will decide. You don't know, and as I am about to work on that section, I don't know either. I have an idea, but I'm not sure. And then I have an entire day to play with . . . did anyone else notice that. Wyatt spent the night. He didn't go straight back to his time, he spent the night, let Phoebe go to school, and then he went back. That is a lot of time to account for and I am going to see what I can do about that. Please review and let me know what you think. I am most interested, I must admit in the original stuff, the last scene and the two flashbacks, the one with Seth and Emily at Wyatt and Chris' apartment (I know it doesn't say where they are, but that is the location) and the one about Phoebe's death in Nuerotic Whitelighter Chris' past. I hope you enjoyed the story thus far. I will hopefully have more soon. You will be seeing quite a bit of original stuff coming due to the day I get to play with. I've already started that. Remember the squeaky board in "Chris-Crossed"? That comes in to play. And Chris is trying to figure out how to get his mini version back to the nursery. Fun. Grins mischieviously

Just a parting thought . . . what would have happened if Wyatt really did go after Chris to change him evil in the original, behind the scenes, and no one knew and Wyatt, once good, didn't remember. What would happen to Chris? It would be interesting if Wyatt had to go back and fix things so that his little brother wasn't evil, but he couldn't tell his parents about it for some reason and it took a while so he was in the past for days, weeks, or even months. Maybe he was there while the girls where in disguise. Can he glammour? I'd love to see someone write that story.


	23. The Strength to Give Up

Happy new year, everyone! That will of course date this chapter for anyone reading a couple of years from now or something like that, but happy 2008.

For my reviewers. You're awesome. Thank you.

guardian music angel, lizardmomma, and aerohead1980 thank you for reviewing.

piperspeanut - Yeah, and now it appears that this story will be longer than planned. It's going to get a continuation due to annowing warlocks. That in addition to the second ending all ready planned. Ah, the many versions of "Imaginary Fiends".

cdfe88 - Thank you for the suggestion. Not quite what I had in mind, but definately an excellent story. It's now on my alerts.

MAD DOGG - The squeaky board is not a battle, but there may well be some fights between them in the future, just it will be the far future. This story has gained an extention due to a stray thought turned into a plot bunny.

crazyDFFgang - Yes, that should be interesting trying to explain. I mean I get it in my head, but how to express it. It just made more sense that the curse didn't just wipe away good Wyatt, but surpress him and replace him, but you'll have to keep reading to figure out the strange workings of my head. I had to laugh when I saw your review for Chapter 22, because I had spent every spare thought while at work that day, thinking of how I could make that work, and now it will come into existance. It should be an interesting read (and write).

TaintedDarkInuShemeeko - Well, here is your chance to read more.I meant to check out your story today, but it wasn't to be, so I will read it sometime this week. It certainly sounds interesting.

Again, thank you to everyone who reviewed this and even thank you to any silent readers, who are enjoying this enough to keep reading. I have another little extra that is bridging gaps and explaining just a little bit more about what is going on with Wyatt. Then, we have all of Piper's guys in the attic, all five. Enjoy.

* * *

As to Wyatt, he had plans to make. He knew Chris was in the house, and he knew Chris would try to stop him. He had also sensed the interesting absence of his mom and her two sisters. The only other person remaining in the house appeared to be his father. They were up to something, but he could handle his father, and there would be no need to resort to violence.

He paced the nearly empty sidewalk across the street from the manor, carrying little Wyatt in his arms. His father's presence, he decided, had the added bonus of keeping away the good Wyatt that had asserted itself when he was alone in the lair, something else he was going to have to deal with once he had the Book. There had to be a permanent way to deal with that annoyance otherwise he was never going to be able to be alone. That would be plain annoying. He watched the lights in the manor, noting that despite only two people present, and one of those invisible to the other, their were lights on in most of the rooms. He waited until he saw his father's silhouette head toward the attic door. Though he could put his father and brother's presence to use at keeping the good Wyatt at bay, he had no wish to deal with them if he could avoid it. He waited a few minutes more as a man walked down the street passed him. He put his little version down to stand on the sidewalk next to him. He scrunched down next to him. Then, making sure no one was looking, he orbed off the sidewalk, his dark orbs absorbed into the night.

* * *

The attic had been picked up, Leo apparently having plenty of time on his hands while he waited for his son to show. The lights were on and the Book of Shadows placed safely on its podium. Then dark orbs began to form into the shapes of the two Wyatts only a few feet away. Little Wyatt still had Wuvey firmly in his grasp.

Wyatt turned his head to face little Wyatt, "You see that book over there?" he whispered for little Wyatt's ears only. "I want you to bring it to me. Understand?"

Little Wyatt nodded his little head, so little that it might have been an accident, but he started walking toward the book, so Wyatt took this as compliance. Strange that he expected compliance, when the person he was dealing with was, in essence, himself.

As little Wyatt toddled toward the Book, Leo stepped out of the shadows to his right.

"Come on, Dad," Wyatt said amused as he noticed his father. _Why didn't he just stay down stairs?_ "You don't even have any powers."

Little Wyatt stopped and looked up at Leo.

"That's right," Leo agreed easily, a little amusement in his own voice, his happier amusement thought. "I don't."

"So what are you gonna do?" Wyatt asked with disdain as he stood. "Take away my car keys?"

Leo made a shrugging face and shook his head slightly. "I don't need to do anything. You're gonna stop yourself."

Wyatt had to smile at that one. "That's what I always loved about you, dad. You're such a boundless optimist."

"I know you," Leo informed his son. "I'm your father. And I know you still have good in your heart."

_Wow. That's pathetic. Get some reality, Dad,_ Wyatt thought as he listened to his father speak, his face becoming a mask of seriousness as he stared at him disbelieving. "Now your optimism just sounds pathetic."

Leo smiled and chuckled, annoying Wyatt only more.

_Why can no one take me serious? I am evil and evil I shall remain._

"You know how I know that?" Leo asked him. "Because this child," he continued causing Wyatt to look down at the sleepy little boy who was a younger him, "right here still has good in his soul." Leo leaned down to little Wyatt's level. "Isn't that right, Wyatt?"

Before little Wyatt could respond, evil Wyatt snapped a command at him. "Get the Book, Wyatt. Now."

Little Wyatt hugged Wuvey close and looked over the top of him at evil Wyatt.

Leo got down on knees in front of little Wyatt and in a comforting voice told him, "Okay, you don't have to Wyatt. You can come over here to me if you want."

"Dad, seriously," Wyatt said straight faced, his voice laced with emotion, causing Leo to look up at him. "I don't want to have to hurt you, but if you get in my way. . ."

And to this Chris came in, having decided he would be of no use to his dad downstairs. His breath stopped and held as he waited in the doorway for Leo's reply.

It wasn't long in coming as Leo said with a smile on his face, "I don't believe that." Then, he turned away from evil Wyatt to look at his little son. He stood and walked without hesitation, still stooped over, speaking to little Wyatt as he did. "You mind if I come over there for a second, Wyatt?"

"Stay away from him," Wyatt ordered, but Leo just ignored him, so Wyatt decided to address the new person in the room. Chris. _Why aren't you speaking, trying to talk me out of this? I know you're there and it's very unlike you to be silent._

"Is this your Wuvey?" Leo asked his little son.

Little Wyatt glanced up at evil Wyatt wondering what he was looking at by the door. He looked back at Leo as Leo spoke some more.

"Could I see him, please?"

"Get away from him now, or I'll kill you," Wyatt said desperately. _Chris!_ Wyatt didn't like the silence on the part of his little brother. It was making him nervous.

Little Wyatt looked up at his older counter part, worry on his face as if he understood the words said.

Leo turned his head and spoke as he stood. "I don't think you will."

Chris stood motionless by the door, not sure if he should help and if any actions by him would cause more trouble than help. He knew then, he had to trust his father.

"I told you to stop," Wyatt repeated.

"I was there when you were born, Wyatt. I gave up my powers for you. I tried to change the world for you . . . and I would do it again in a heartbeat. You know why? Because I'm your father."

"Stop it," Wyatt demanded, emotions just at the edge of his voice, his eyes shining just a little.

"You want to kill me?" Leo asked his older son.

Across the room every instinct in Chris yelled at him to do something, but one look at Wyatt and he knew their dad was getting to him.

"Go ahead," Leo told Wyatt calmly, more calm than either of the adult versions of his sons were. "I gave up my life for you before."

"Dad, please," Wyatt begged, not wanting to hurt his father, not wanting Leo to turn him back to good either. _Make him stop, Chris. He's crazy._

Chris remained silent, feeling as if he should just walk away, knowing now he could trust not just his dad, but his brother as well.

"Look, I love you," Leo told his son as Wyatt warred within himself. "Do you understand what that means?"

Evil Wyatt closed his eyes and swallowed hard. _Why don't you say anything?_

Leo turned his attention back to little Wyatt. He crouched down in front of him. "Wyatt, can I see Wuvey just for one second? I promise I'll give him back to you. You can trust me."

_Now, is not my turn to speak,_ Chris told his older brother as he watched Leo._ This is not my place to interfere._

Wyatt swallowed, again, and opened his eyes. He does nothing as he watches Leo, knowing what is about to happen, allowing it to happen, because he can't hurt his father.

Little Wyatt moves closer to Leo and slowly hands over Wuvey. Once in Leo's hands the bear glows gold.

"Thank you." As both of his sons watched Leo handed Wuvey back to little Wyatt.

Chris sighed in relief.

Wyatt tried to keep tears at bay.

"Here you go."

The same gold glow passed throw little Wyatt as Leo turned to look at his adult son. Before his eyes, Wyatt's hair grew shorter, his facial hair disappeared and his black clothes turned back into the lighter clothes he was wearing earlier.

Leo stood as Wyatt stared at him, confused and unsure.

Chris smiled and walked slowly across the attic toward his dad and the two versions of his brother. His own baby version opened his eyes and looked up at Chris, silent.

"Dad?" Wyatt said in an uncertain voice.

A smile grew on Leo's face as he looked at his son.

Wyatt tried to make sense of the situation, only having the vaguest of recollections of what had happened. "What did you . . . what happened?"

Leo closed the space between him as his confused son, pulling him into a hug.

Chris stopped next to little Wyatt as they both looked across the room at Leo hugging Wyatt close.

They stood hugging for more than a minute, Leo not wanting to let go of the tangible proof that his son was once more good, Wyatt not wanting to let go of his dad with the realization that his evil version had actually threatened to kill Leo.

Finally, they let go. Wyatt looked across the room to where Chris stood invisible next to little Wyatt. _Chris, is that you?_

Chris grinned. _Of course it's me. Who else would be able to hear what you thought._

_How exactly did you do that anyway?_

_Just reworked that spell you wrote. You do remember that don't you?_

Wyatt nodded causing Leo to look at him curiously. _As I recall I was the only one who did remember. When you get into trouble you sure do get into trouble, little brother._

_Not my idea,_ Chris thought with a slight laugh. Baby Chris looked up at him in silence. _Man, I am so quiet. Why am I so quiet?_

_What about me? They called me here in the first place because I hadn't talked to anyone in weeks._

Chris laughed, again. _Okay, so we are evenly matched. Both too quiet as babies._

Wyatt wrinkled his nose. _Not a baby._

"Wyatt, is something the matter?" Leo asked, concerned.

Wyatt shook his head. "No, Dad, I'm fine. Just an unpleasant thought. That's all."

"Would it be okay if I called your mom and her sisters to let them know it's okay to come home?"

Wyatt nodded. "Yeah, that would be just great. I need to make some apologies."

"They know it wasn't you."

Wyatt shook his head. "No, it was me. Just because it was an evil me, doesn't mean it was any less me."

_Wyatt, look at me._

Wyatt rolled his eyes and looked in the general direction of his little self. _This is as good as you are going to get unless you decide to turn visible._

_Fine. You are not evil. They know that. You know that. You are good and they would have still forgiven you even if you had been evil, because they love you. Go ahead and apologize, but don't try to make that you. You had no control._

Wyatt smiled. He turned to Leo. "Yeah, call them. I need to give some hugs, too."

"Everything okay in your time?" Leo asked suddenly concerned.

_Wyatt!_ Chris exclaimed in warning without thought.

Wyatt smiled. _Really, Chris._

Chris rolled his eyes. _I heard you earlier._

Wyatt looked at Leo with a smile. "Sorry, Dad. No, future knowledge. To quote stories of my youth, 'Future consequences'."

Leo's smile was one of sad remembrance. "All right, no more questions for now."

"Thanks." Wyatt grinned at him. "Now, call Mom so we can let her know I'm all right."

* * *

Thank you for reading this new chapter. I have another one almost ready. We are entering the period of silence . . . aka nothing happens in the episode until Phoebe gets off school. You get to see what happened in the in between. I said something earlier about some people seeing Chris, but not Phoebe, well things are not going quite as planned, so one way or another that statement is going to have to change. You will find out how in the next chapter. 


	24. Adventures of the Squeaky Board

First, I would like to say thank you to my reviewers: guardian music angel, LucyCelticPrincess, aerohead1980, lizardmomma, MAD DOGG, and Belladona-Isabella

goldacharmed – I'm glad you enjoyed it, though I must admit, I am confused. What did you mean by asking when I would put in something original. Did you mean a chapter that was all mine in this story? There are several. This next one is one of them. Most of the ones from here on out will be.

crazyDFFgang – They seriously are quiet kids though. I just couldn't let it pass. The adult boys just aren't quiet, especially Wyatt.

Maiqu – My head keeps flip flopping. I am weighing the consequences of each possibility. At one point it was none of them. At another it was all of them. I have considered the individual possibilities of Piper and Paige, rejecting outright the possibilities of Leo and Phoebe for entirely different reasons. The final result will be revealed soon.

TaintedDarkInuShemeeko – Thank you. I appreciate the compliments on my writing and the chapter.

ally0212 – I'm afraid you will most likely have to miss that, because I have other plans for Leo first learning Chris made it. For more on that read my story, "The Magic is Back". All my stories are connected, well almost. I do have one, but it isn't written yet.

TriGemini – Yes, Leo got through to his son. And yes, Chris is very glad to get his brother back.

piperspeanut – They are so cute. Chris has heard his brother say a little too much about the future, and let it slip a little too easily. He's worried.

Saynt Jimmy – We will see. I am still trying to figure out exactly how much anyone is going to learn about Chris' presence there.

Hope everyone enjoys this next scene. It is the first of the events bridging the "leisure" time Wyatt has with his family. I found the amount of time involved, most of a day, gives me a lot of freedom to have fun. Enjoy.

* * *

A few minutes later Wyatt felt himself engulfed in his mother's arms. Phoebe and Paige stood a few feet away, both smiling. Leo held little Wyatt in his arms, with Wuvey dangling by his foot from little Wyatt's tight grasp. 

Still invisible, Chris stood by the Book of Shadows. While everyone's back was turned he waved his hand and flipped a page. He wasn't sure what he was looking for, but he figured he might as well use his time to see if the demon they were hunting was in the book, seeing as they hadn't checked earlier, or later as the case really was. He looked up for a moment at the now closed door.

Piper pulled away from Wyatt, her hands resting on his shoulders. "No more of that, you hear."

Wyatt grinned. "I have no intention of letting that happen, again."

"Are you all better?" Phoebe asked cautiously.

Wyatt chuckled a little. "You don't always have to be suspicious. I'm fine, Aunt Phoebe. I promise I won't be trying to kill you, again."

"That was just a distraction tactic earlier?" Paige asked worried. "Wasn't it?"

Wyatt turned to look at her. As he did he saw a page in the book flip itself and he smiled. He focused on his Aunt Paige and her words. They sobered him. He sighed. "I don't know, Aunt Paige. It was all rather difficult to follow. Most of the time it was as if I was watching from a distance and I was never privy to his thoughts."

"His thoughts?" Phoebe queried softly.

_His thoughts?_ Chris echoed wearily.

"The evil me," Wyatt replied. "It was like there were two of us, but he was stronger, most of the time, except for that one time when I was alone, just me . . . and me. Then, he had no control."

_You had control for a while?_ Chris asked stunned.

_We'll talk about that later,_ Wyatt informed him.

_They'll ask._

"You were in control?" Leo asked as he hugged his little son.

Wyatt nodded. "Just for a little bit. Then, a demon showed up and he regained control." Wyatt shrugged. "A very strange experience, but then the whole thing was. At least it's over."

"Yes, over," Piper repeated slowly and thankfully. "I'd better go get Chris."

Wyatt's attention was instantly on Piper. A few feet away an invisible Chris' head snapped to attention, looking at Piper.

"Is something wrong, Wyatt?" Piper asked confused by the worried look on Wyatt's face.

Wyatt shook his head quickly. "No, Mom. Everything's fine. I'll go get Chris if you'd like." _Chris, get downstairs._

Piper shook her head. "No, I want to get him."

"I'll come with you then." _Chris?_

_I'm trying, Wy. _Chris slowly made his way across the attic toward the door. Unfortunately the door it's self was closed and Chris couldn't open it without causing suspicion. A floor board creaked under his foot and Chris gulped.

_Chris?_

"What was that?" Phoebe asked looking in the direction of the creaky floor board.

_Yeah. That was me,_ Chris told him as he stood completely still. _Maybe I should orb out of here._

_Too risky. They'd see you. Are you sure you don't want to just let them know you are here?_

_I'm sure. One of us here is enough._

"I'm not sure," Piper admitted walking over to the section of floor where Chris was. Chris backed up slowly, hoping he wouldn't hit another squeaky board.

_I thought they fixed that._

_Fixed what? The board? Did they even know about it?_

Piper turned to look at Wyatt. "Do you see anyone, anyone we don't see?"

Wyatt shook his head. "There's nothing to worry about."

"That's what you said about Vicus," Piper reminded him.

"Trust me, nothing evil is there."

"But you see something?"

Wyatt shook his head, again. "I see nothing there."

Chris tried not to laugh as he watched his older brother squirm under their mother's scrutiny. _Really, Wy, even when you tell the truth you look like you are lying. To answer your question, they did know about the board. Ask me later if you really want to know. It saved my life once._

_Prior to this?_

_Yes, now would you please find a way to get that door open without arousing suspicion?_

Wyatt nodded and looked at Piper. "Sorry, to get you worried, Mom. Everything is fine. No secret demons, or strangers of any kind."

Piper eyed him silently, finally sighing. "Fine. I'm going to go get your brother."

"But . . ." Wyatt started.

"If you want to come with me that is fine, but I am getting Chris." Piper looked over at little Wyatt who had found his way into Phoebe's arms. She was tickling him, causing the little boy to laugh. "Do you think you can convince your little version to talk to me so I can find out if everything was okay with Chris while we were gone?"

"Why wouldn't it be okay? And who is little me suppose to talk to?"

"The elf nanny."

Wyatt stared at her wide eyed for a second. _The elf nanny? The elf nanny was watching you? No wonder you took on the task. She may be good as a baby-sitter, but as a protector? Forget it. What were they thinking?_

_You'll have to ask them. The door, Wyatt._

"Fine," Wyatt said forcing his voice to sound easy. "I'll come with you." Wyatt walked over to the door and opened it. He stood waiting for his mother as Chris silently made his way toward the door. Piper exited the attic and started down the stair. _Out yet?_

_Nope. Can you just leave the door open?_

Wyatt rolled his eyes._ Are you joking me? That's some sort of killing offense._

"Wyatt , is something the matter?" Leo asked watching him.

"Nope," Wyatt replied. "Just got lost in thought."

_So easy, Wy. That is so easy. _Chris slipped through the door and onto the stairs. _I'm through._

Wyatt grinned at his dad and exited the attic closing the door behind him. Wyatt watched, bemused as he saw orb lights disappear and then reappear with no one visible in them. _What's wrong?_

_Mom's already in the nursery._

_Better let her know._

"Leo!" Piper called worried from down below in the nursery.

Wyatt sighed and ran down the stairs. He could hear a second set of footsteps telling him that his brother was doing the same. He also heard the door to the attic open, letting him know that his father, and possibly his aunts were coming.

Both brothers reached the door to the nursery at almost the same time, Chris a few steps ahead of Wyatt. Chris waved his hand turning the knob of the door and opening it. He stepped in followed by Wyatt.

Piper looked up at the sound of the door. "Wyatt, your brother is gone!"

Chris walked around his mother and over to the crib. He took baby Chris out of the carrier as he reached it.

"Gone?" Wyatt asked. _Sure you don't want to explain?_

Chris lay baby Chris in the bed. _Tell her, I'm in bed._

_That is so very weird._ Wyatt walked over to the crib. He looked down at his baby brother.

Leo, holding little Wyatt, entered the room followed by Paige and then Phoebe. "Piper, what happened?" Leo put little Wyatt down, letting his son toddle over to the crib and his mother's side.

Piper picked little Wyatt up.

Wyatt picked up Chris out of the crib. _Really, Chris. This is becoming ridiculous. If you don't tell them, I will._ "Everything is okay, now, Dad."

Piper turned around, confused. "What?" She saw the baby in Wyatt's arms and frowned. "He was not there a minute ago."

"Chris was missing?!" Paige exclaimed startled.

"Did the Elf Nanny take him somewhere?" Leo asked concerned looking down at his baby son. He walked over to Wyatt and held out his arms.

Wyatt shook his head as he hand baby Chris over to Leo. _Chris. I'm not lying for you._

Chris sighed._ As if you could._

"Elf Nanny?" Phoebe asked looking around. "Well, she's not here now. I don't see her anywhere."

Piper sighed. "Actually, you wouldn't be able to. When we were here earlier, she was invisible to all but Wyatt." She turned to look at Wyatt. "What do you know about were your brother was?"

"He was safe," Wyatt hedged.

"And?"

Chris took the baby harness back off and put it down.

Paige's eyes grew wide as she watched it appear on the changing table. "Guys, I think the Elf Nanny is still here," Paige told them hesitantly.

Piper, Phoebe, and Leo looked in the direction Paige was looking.

"Was that there before?" Piper asked as she moved to pick up the baby carrier.

Paige shook her head. "I saw it just appear."

_Congratulations, Chris. Now you have them thinking you are the Elf Nanny,_ Wyatt though as he stood off by his childhood bed, watching.

_Better than realizing it's me. They can't know, Wyatt._

_If you say so._ Wyatt walked over to his the small group. "Is everything okay?" he asked his mother.

Piper nodded. "Yeah. I thought . . ." Piper shook her head as if trying to clear it of said though. "Never mind." She smiled at her older son. "Let's get you something to eat."

"I should probably be getting back," Wyatt told her.

Piper shook her head. "No, you are staying a little longer, so we can enjoy it. No talk about the future, just talk."

Wyatt looked around the room, wondering where Chris was.

_Bad idea, Wy._

Wyatt grinned mischievously. _Prefect. I'll do it, then._

_Wyatt!_

_Just talk. Our family is so spread out. I haven't seen Aunt Phoebe is months. Aunt Paige is busy with everything going on lately. It would be nice to just talk._

"Wyatt?" Piper's voice was a question.

Wyatt smiled. "Sure, Mom. I'll stay a little bit longer. I can't possibly mess things up any more than they already have been."

_Famous last words._

Wyatt chuckled at the words only he heard. "What can I do to help?"

Piper regarded her son with a fond smile. "Can you cook?"

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed the newest scene. Always fun when you have to get from point A to point B and the characters don't want to cooperate. On the other hand that usually ends up providing a more interesting story. I hope you liked it. Please review and let me know what you think. 

I just opened up a web site for my Charmed stories. This one will be on there, but isn't visible yet, though I can put it there if my members want me to. There are character bios and other stuff on the site. I would love it if you would check it out and join. If you are interesting the link is on my bio here.


	25. Footsteps on the Stairs

As always first to my readers: NaruXHinata-Rules, pinkphoenix1985, MAD DOGG, crazyDFFgang, andiamkagomeiloveinuyasha

guardian music angel- Wish granted

loving4tomorrow- I'm glad you liked it so much. Sorry you got funny looks, but I am glad you liked it so much. Smiles Just because Wyatt can't liejust about to save himself, doesn't mean he's not smart. I'm still working on it (and you won't see it here . . . or will you, I am so unsure, there is a lot of stuff coming up and Wyatt will certainly need his brains to him) but I do have plans for him and his brain.

Maiqu- Is the author allowed to agree with you on something she wrote? Because I love the way they interact, too.

TriGemini- Oh, yes, Piper would have freaked out more, so it's a very good thing Chris got himself back. And oh, yes, Wyatt would have ratted Chris out, but probably not forquite a while. He would have started looking guilty and it would have gone down hill from there. What's he up to? Well, so far as I know he just wants to spend time with his family, but time will tell. He might change his mind, but no one has told me that yet, so I'm thinking it's just wanting to spend time with his family. I suppose it couldn't hurt to mention that in his time Phoebe and Coop have kind of vanished off the face of the earth. According to their daughters they are on some sort of really belated honeymoon. So Wyatt misses his aunt and Paige hasn't been around much either.

piperspeanut- You are so right. Chris has made it his mission to teach Wyatt how to cook . . . something. Hasn't worked yet. That will come up later. As to the other, coming right up.

Belladona-Isabella- I'm putting you out of your misery. Yeah, with the elf nanny invisible to adult eyes and Chris invisble to all eyes. Chris is so going to get teased about that one from time to time.

goldacharmed- Got you. Sorry. I wasn't quite sure what you meant. It's so hard to tell with the written word at times. Sorry it's been another month and a half between chapters, but here is another original chapter for you.

lizardmomma- Got to love the squeaky board. It's like an honorary character.

TaintedDarkInuShemeeko - Well, now you get to find out what happens next, though you will probably be left with new questions at the end of this one.

Evil Amplified - I know you didn't review, but seeing as I am enjoying reading your story and you said you were waiting for at least one of my stories to be updated and you did review this at least once, I figure you meant this one, so enjoy.

Thank you so much for your patience. I am writting several stories at once, most are Charmed, but not all. Some are posted on this site if you would like to check them out between updates. If something doesn't make sense, it probably is explained in one of the other stories, though admittedly some things are in episodes not yet posted, mostly characters such as have been mentioned previously:

Kali Nicholae - Daughter ofAva from "The Eyes Have It"

Kali's boyfriend - I am not telling you who he is. Some things about him are rather important.

Emily Colson - A friend of the brother's who works for Piper

Seth Silberman - Half-manticore son of Derik from "Little Monsters".

Pat - I am so not even going to explain that one, but she is the cousin of Kali's boyfriend and also a relative of the boys. You will actually get to meet her soon in a memory, but not this chapter. I might mention who she is there.

I think that is all of my original characters mentioned here (though technically Seth is only partially mine).

You don't know how hard I have been trying to make this chapter not happen, not because I didn't want it to, I love it, but because I don't have a clue how I am going to keep this story going in such a way that the last two scenes of the actual episode can happen the way they did. And they will. Make no mistake, those two scenes will happen and they will happen visually exactly how they did on TV. The question is will they happen behind the scenes the way they appear they do, because I do not know if Chris will still be around in those two episodes.

This chapter is dedicated to **Maiqu**, because one of my oh so confusing rambles sparked a short comment in Maiqu's review that I couldn't get out of my head and the more I ran in through my head the more sense it made and the more it started to mess with my story line, and though this isn't exactly what you meant, you were going off what I said and you made this chapter happen in a way.

At any rate enjoy the newest chapter.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five – Footsteps on the Stairs

While everyone else was downstairs, Chris decided to go up to the attic and take another look at the book. He needed to relax and drop his invisibility. Surely Wyatt could be trusted alone for a few minutes, even if it was in the kitchen.

As Chris headed toward the stairs, Wyatt stopped just outside the doorway to the nursery. _Chris?_

Chris stopped and turned around. His brother couldn't see him, but that was no reason to ignore manners his mother had installed in him. _Yeah._

_You sure?_

_I'm sure._

_Are you heading back?_

Chris shook his head despite Wyatt not being able to see it. _No, not yet. I'm going to stick around until you are ready to go._

Leo headed downstairs, hugging little Wyatt to him. Phoebe headed downstairs as well. Paige stayed in the nursery singing to baby Chris. Piper watched Wyatt from the staircase.

Wyatt smirked. _Don't trust me, little brother._

_Na, _Chris returned. _I just don't think it would be a good idea to leave evidence of my visit and the only way I am getting back on my own is a triquetra._

"Wyatt, are you coming?" Piper asked, wondering why her son was just standing next to the doorway.

Wyatt nodded. _See you later, Chris._ "I'm coming, Mom."

_Don't blow up the kitchen._ Chris teased his brother.

_Not funny_, Wyatt threw back as he headed toward the stairs, followed by Piper.

Chris turned around and headed toward the other stairs, toward the attic.

Paige walked to the doorway carrying baby Chris and watched her sister head downstairs. The sound of footsteps from the opposite direction caused her to turn her head. She looked down the hall, but saw nothing. She looked down at her nephew in her arms. "Should we see what's up?" she asked in a soft voice.

Baby Chris looked up at her silently.

Paige smiled. "Let's go then."

* * *

Chris breathed a sigh of relief as he reached the top of the stairs and pulled open the door. He closed the door behind him and let down his invisibility. With everyone occupied he should be safe up here for a little while. He walked over to the podium where the Book of Shadows still rested open. He placed his hand on the page and flipped to the next one. An almost ironic smile lit his face as he looked at one of the entries on the page. The demon whose visage he looked down at had been vanquished by his mother and aunts, like so many of the demons in their, but this one was different. This one had once been his uncle. Chris had never met him, but he'd heard stories, stories about the demon that fell in love with a witch. 

He turned the next page and glanced at the entries there. Nothing caught his attention, so he turned to the next page, and the next.

He didn't hear the sound of soft footsteps on the stairs or the door knob turn as the attic door opened. Paige peered into the room, looking for the source of the footsteps. Her eyes widened when she saw Chris standing at the podium. She looked down at the baby in her arms and back up at her second adult nephew. "Chris?"

Chris looked up startled, disappearing as he did. He stepped away from the podium and looked at his aunt.

Paige frowned as she looked at the podium where her nephew had stood a moment before. She walked into the attic toward the podium. "Chris, I saw you. Where are you hiding?"

_Guess I can't hide now_, Chris thought as he turned visible. "Hi, Aunt Paige."

Paige walked quickly to her nephew's side. "Chris. How long have you been here?"

"A while," Chris admitted.

Paige looked at him suspiciously. "How long is a while? A few hours? Days? Weeks? Months?"

Chris attempted to keep a straight face as he responded. "Honestly, Aunt Paige. You have trust issues."

"With you? Yes."

Chris chuckled. "I followed Wyatt when he disappeared."

"Where have you been all this time?"

"Following Wyatt, mostly," Chris admitted wryly. "I wanted to make sure he didn't do anything crazy while you guys were trying to fix things."

"You mean like, try to get Phoebe and me killed?" Paige asked sarcastically.

"Hey, I stuck around and helped," Chris protested.

"You were there?"

Chris nodded. "I figured Wyatt could deal with it on his own for a while. You were a lot more out numbered."

Paige shook her head with a smile. "Thanks." She looked down at the baby version of her nephew in her arms. "Did you have anything to do with Piper panicking a little bit ago?"

Chris looked at her chagrin. "Yes, that was me."

Paige snickered.

Chris shrugged. "And it was a good thing too. I can't believe Mom left me with the Elf Nanny. She would have been no match for Wyatt."

Paige stilled. "What do you mean?"

"Wyatt tried to kidnap me while he had everyone occupied."

Only one word slipped from Paige's lips. "Oh."

Chris smiled reassuringly. "I'm okay. Don't worry, Aunt Paige."

"You want to come down stairs and join your brother?"

Chris shook his head. "No, I told Wyatt I was planning on staying out of history this time."

"We're not talking history, Chris. We're talking your parents and other aunt. And when exactly did you tell Wyatt? We've been around him the entire time since he returned to normal." Paige looked at Chris suspiciously. "He is back to normal right?"

Chris nodded, grinning. "Oh, yeah. He's back to normal."

"Good," Paige pronounced looking relieved. "Now, come on."

Chris shook his head. "Aunt Paige, I know you mean this for good, and I love you for it, but there is. . ."

"If you say anything that even translates to future consequences," Paige warned, "I will orb you down there myself. As is, I am giving you the option of letting everyone know you are here and all right on your own."

_I guess I knew that was coming._ Chris sighed. "Aunt Paige, I changed the future once, and I meant to, but I don't want to mess up everything. What if one misplaced word does that."

Paige gave Chris an amused look. "You misplace a word? Even one? I just don't see that happening. You didn't divulge your mission, let alone your identity until pretty much you wanted to." She grinned at him. "Besides, if you're so concerned about preserving the future for the future, you might want to keep in mind that your brother seems to have a looser tongue than you do."

Chris chuckled. "All right, I'll go down. You have to promise something first, though."

"What's that?" Paige asked relived that he was agreeing.

"Don't mention this to anyone until I mention it first, and don't let anyone try and find out what I may or may not know about the past, present, or future."

Paige stared at Chris for several long seconds. Finally she nodded. "All right. You have my word." She grinned as she once more asked, "Now, will you please come down stairs?"

Chris nod was all the answer she needed.

* * *

So what did you think? I look foward to your reviews. The next part is either done or close to done. I do not recall. Either way it will be posted on my site first. I am almost up to date over there having decided to go ahead and post it there.I think that there will be several memories in chapters to come. Most will come from my spin off, some from my POV series which is not really posted anywhere yet, and some from Charmed. Anyone wondering when this story will be over (or worried that it will be over soon), remember I have almost a full day to play with, so anything can happen. 


	26. Family Reunion

First to my beta: criminally charmed. Thank you. I appreciate your help.

Next for my reviewers: guardian music angel, shadowdreamer Lady Fate, penguincrazy, Belladona-Isabella, missyme89, NaruXHinata-Rules, Lientjuhh

TriGemini - Actually, Chris is trying to see if there is anything in the Book of Shadows about the demon they are looking for in the future, the one Pat sent them after. Looking up Cole would be a good idea, but he doesn't know that. I mean he's heard of Cole, seeing as Cole married Phoebe, but he doesn't know Cole's still around. I'm not going to discuss my plans for Cole though. It's a secret. Oh, yeah. Chris more than knows about his "other-self" he is his "other-self" he is a combination of the two complete sets of memory that are Chris' lifetimes. I cannot see it going well if Wyatt had been the one to blow the whistle of Chris. I just don't see that going well. When, I finally decided I was going to deviate from my original plan I went through every to decide who was going to tell on Chris or find him out and Paige seemed to be the one to do it, though when I first decided that, Phoebe wasn't an option because I was only going to have one person find out and Phoebe cannot keep a secret. Leo was also originally kicked out of the running because I wanted something special between him and Chris at a later date, but you will be getting that here.

loving4tomorrow - Where'd his sneakyness go? He thought he was safe upstairs. He thought everyone went downstairs. He didn't realize that someone heard his footsteps. I hope you can see your keyboard now, but I think your review was good.

Maiqu - Glad you liked it.

piperspeanut - Knowing what I have planned for this story, I had to laugh at your statement about this being over soon. Not even close. Glad you liked how Chris was busted. Yes, I imagine having Chris trying to stop him did help Wyatt not tell. To be honest though. Wyatt's wanting to tell wasn't just not being able to keep a secret. He really thought Chris should tell them he was there.

criminally charmed - Again, glad to have you as my beta. If you want to PM me or email me with whatever references confuse you I can try and let you know where they came from. Yes, a lot of them will be from various ones of my other stories. I try to intertwine them with the exception of various things I am doing with other people. Those have their own set of rules. References to people you don't recognize are definately from my series. Most memories you don't recognize are from my series, though a couple will not show up there. Yes, I thought Chris should have been more involved not only in this episode by in the last two seasons, at least as a baby. The elf nanny does help though.

crazyDFFgang - Yeah, I'm glad someone noticed that and if I had written the complete story before posting this would never have happened, because this was not my plan. I wonder where I will go from here, too, since my original plan to keep this within the bounds of possibility for the episode still stands. Somehow I will get through those last two scenes (no where near yet) without it being strange that Chris isn't mentioned. Most likely this will mean Chris will leave sooner than I originally intended.

Summer Jasmine - Though it was never supposed to have Chris actually interacting with his family, I do love having him do so. This does create problems for me and my intentions for this story and will probably force me to send Chris back early. We will see.

TaintedDarkInuShemeeko - Well, seeing as no one was suppose to find Chris, I hadn't thought she would, but what Maiqu said got me thinking and thinking and thinking and it got to be where I decided to go through the various characters and see who would be the best option if I did have someone catch him and that just seemed to work.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Six – Family Reunion

Downstairs in the kitchen Wyatt glanced around. "I really can't cook, Mom. I mean I've blown things up."

Piper looked at him with a sigh. "So I'll teach you."

Wyatt chuckled. "Mom, you tried to teach me for twenty-five years. Chris tried to teach me for about eighteen of those."

"Only eighteen?" Phoebe asked with a smile as she watched her big sister and her adult nephew amused.

Wyatt shrugged. "Come on, it has to be some sort of insult that my five-year-old brother saw fit to teach me how to cook, because he was better than me and still is."

"I believe that falls under the topic of future topics not to discuss that I mentioned earlier, Wy," Chris stated as he walked into the room followed by Paige.

There was a stunned silence as Piper and Phoebe stared at Chris stunned, and Wyatt leaned against the counter taking in the scene.

_I take it you changed you mind, little brother._

Chris shook his head. _Na. Aunt Paige changed it. She caught me up in the attic._ Chris looked back at Paige before giving Wyatt a wry smile. _She carries out her threats._

Wyatt laughed breaking the silence and causing his mom and aunts to look at him curiously. _You doubt me?_

Chris bit his lip to keep laughter from coming out of his own lips. _I think we'd better keep it audible._

Before Wyatt could respond audibly or mentally Phoebe suddenly reacted. She ran over to Chris and hugged him tight. "Chris! You're here! You're all right! You're alive!" Phoebe pulled away to look at him. Suspicion suddenly clouded her eyes. "You are. Right?"

Chris couldn't help the grin that lit his face. "Ah, Aunt Phoebe, you know I can't talk about the future."

Phoebe hugged him, again. "It is you." Then, she moved away so that Piper could get in and give her son a hug. She squeezed him a little tighter than was necessary.

It was at that time that Leo entered the room with little Wyatt to investigate the noises coming from the kitchen. When he saw Chris he stopped, stunned and weary. The last time he had seen his adult son was on Chris death bed. Emotions warred within him, not the least of which was fear.

Little Wyatt had no such thoughts. The moment Chris was out of Piper's arms, little Wyatt orbed to Chris. He said nothing, but he looked up with a serene smile.

_Little me obviously knows who he can trust._

Chris rolled his eyes. _If you recall, he trusted Vicus._

Wyatt grimaced and didn't respond.

Chris handed little Wyatt to Piper and walked over to Leo, closing the distance that his father's frozen feet didn't seem able to. "Hi, Dad."

Leo inhaled sharply, not blinking, as if blinking would make Chris disappear.

"I won't break, Dad," Chris said reaching out his hand and putting it on Leo's shoulder. Since Leo still seemed frozen, Chris pulled him into a hug. "I promise, Dad, I won't break."

"You died, Chris," Leo whispered against his son's cheek.

"I'm still here," Chris replied. "That little baby over there, that's me, and I need you, Dad. I need you so much. I know the past hurts, but it's going to be okay, so long as you don't let it control you."

Leo's arms finally wrapped around his son, harder and tighter than even Piper had hugged Chris. No one said anything, allowing father and son this moment. When Leo finally pulled away he looked at Chris, fear mixed with sadness at a remembered past. "You aren't going to die on me this time, Chris."

Chris sighed. "I can't predict the future." _Ironic that none of us can, not even Aunt Phoebe's girls._

Since no one was looking at him, Wyatt smiled broadly as he shrugged. _You never know. Hope still hasn't come into her powers. Maybe she'll have premonitions._

Chris continued on calmly. "I'm not saying I'm planning on dying, and I'm depending on you guys to protect me until I can protect myself and to teach me how. I'm just saying I don't know the future. I'm planning to live a long time, a very long time. I'm planning to out live you, all of you."

"Yes and a long boring life it well be," Wyatt assured him laughing slightly as he thought of the last five months. They had been anything but boring.

The same thoughts were running through Chris mind, thoughts of battles fought, innocents saved, and of innocents yet to save.

* * *

_Chris was in the front room of the apartment rereading his assigned reading for the next week's class. A knock on the door caused him to look up. He glanced up at the clock imbedded in the wall. Wyatt wasn't due home from the museum for another half an hour. Chris moved his book aside laying it open on the couch next to him before standing. He stretched his legs, slightly cramped from sitting for over two hours without a break. Who would have thought that remaining in a resting position would be so bad for one's body? He walked out of the room, through the archway into the hall. He turned left and walked the few feet to the door. "Who's there?"_

"_Pat," replied a young feminine voice._

_That was a surprise. Considering Pat lived with her mom, dad, and little sister in Boston, Massachusetts and had no orbing powers, he really hadn't expected her to just drop in on him in San Francisco. He opened the door to let the fifteen-year-old in. "Come in."_

_Pat smiled, though there was obviously someone bothering her. She entered the apartment, walking past Chris and into the front room._

_Chris peered out the door trying to see if there was anyone hiding in the hall that might explain how Pat got there. Seeing no one he closed the door and followed Pat back to the front room._

_Pat was sitting down on the couch next to where he had laid his text book. She had picked up the book and was looking at it. "Psychology?"_

_Chris shrugged. "College class."_

_Pat shook her head amused. "Odd choice."_

"_Not really."_

"_If you say so." Pat put the book down and exhaled. "How are you with mysteries?"_

_Chris raised his eyebrows. "I'm working on one right now. How did you get here, from Boston?"_

_Pat looked up surprised. "Oh that."_

_Chris nodded. "Yeah, that."_

_Pat shrugged. "Well, we seemed to have gained a whitelighter. Her name's Mikelle."_

_Chris nodded. "Because you're Mark and Beth's cousin."_

_Pat nodded. "Exactly. She's not as much of a stickler for the rules as some, so I talked her into bringing me when I explained why?"_

"_And why is that?"_

_Pat dug into her pocket, a difficult process while sitting down, but she did manage to accomplish it, bringing out a folded piece of paper. "A few years ago Mom and her sisters faced off against a demon. I don't know a whole lot of details, but I gather he hasn't been defeated here." She handed the paper to Chris._

_Chris took it and began unfolding it._

"_There is a list of maybe half a dozen names that I remember hearing while they were looking for him."_

"_Half a dozen victims?"_

_Pat nodded. "There were a lot. I'm not sure how many, but the list extends into the nineteen-sixties. People that just disappeared never found to be found... From what I heard they are still alive, or they were when Mom and her sisters found them."_

"_Maybe I should call your mom and ask her for more info. This isn't a whole lot to go by."_

_Pat shrugged. "I already talked to her, but go ahead. She only added a couple of names to the list and said something about the demon having to be defeated at a specific time. She couldn't remember when; it was a while ago. I was pretty young, maybe four or five."_

"_So she knows you're here?"_

_Pat nodded once more. "Yes. Mikelle isn't that much of a rebel against the rules. She made sure it was okay for her to take me before she did. I am only fifteen after all."_

"_You aren't much of a rebel either, are you?"_

_Pat sighed. "I am still getting used to the freedom to answer the front door without fear. Rebelling isn't high on my list of things to do. I just wanted to ask for you help. Will you help?"_

_Chris nodded. "I'll help. Would you like me to take you home?"_

_Pat nodded. "That would be nice. Thank you."_

* * *

"Chris?" Piper asked questioningly bringing her son out of his remembrance. "What is it?"

Chris smiled. "Nothing bad, just a memory."

"Care to share?" Phoebe asked.

"Phoebe!" Paige admonished, trying to keep her word, though it was obvious she was curious.

"You know you want to know as well as I do," Phoebe told her sister with a laugh.

Chris smiled and shook his head. "Sorry, Aunt Phoebe, if you want to know about memories, you will just have to wait."

"So I'm around to hear about them?" Phoebe persisted.

Chris laughed. "You are impossible. I'm not answering your question."

Phoebe turned to Wyatt. "Care to help?"

Wyatt shook his head. "Sorry, Aunt Phoebe. Chris is right. Topics from the future should really be off limits." Wyatt turned to Chris, "Or we leave. Right?"

Chris nodded. "Yeah."

Phoebe frowned and looked around. She saw that both Piper and Leo looked willing to agreed to about anything to keep their sons there a little longer, and Paige just shrugged at her, having already agreed. Finally, Phoebe looked back at her nephews. "I'll do my best not to ask any more questions. That's as good as I can give you."

"That will do," Wyatt told her, not bothering to even look at his little brother. What good was being the big brother if you couldn't make some of the decisions? A thought popped into his head. "Hey, Mom, why don't you have Chris cook with you? He actually knows how."

"Actually, I want to talk to Aunt Phoebe," Chris piped up, surprising everyone.

"Me?" Phoebe queried surprised. "Why me?"

"I will attempt to explain when we are alone," Chris told her with a shrug. "I figure since I am here and you know it, I might as well."

"Wait," Paige said look at Chris suspiciously. "Are you going to tell her something about the future?"

"Not exactly."

Wyatt froze staring at his brother stunned. _Did you just volunteer to sort of tell Aunt Phoebe something about the future?_

_I'm worried about her and Uncle Coop._

Wyatt gaped at him. _And?_ There had to be something more. There had to be. Chris did _not_ volunteer knowledge, even about the present. There was no way he was volunteering info about the future.

_And that's it._

Wyatt continued to stare at his brother in disbelief. _But that's not . . . not you._

_When Ladybug, think about this, _Chris thought, enunciating each word in his head._ Ladybug. When Ladybug comes to me and tells me she's scared that her parents aren't coming back, it worries me._

"Chris?" Phoebe waved her hand in front of Chris' face.

_Ladybug does _not _worry,_ Chris informed his brother. He smiled at Phoebe, catching her hand on the down wave. "I'm okay, Aunt Phoebe." _Don't worry, I'll word it in such a way that she hasn't a clue what I am talking about until she needs to._

Wyatt laughed, inaudibly. _Okay, that's the brother I know. Sort of._

Chris just shrugged and headed into the dining room.

Phoebe looked at her family with a confused expression on her face, before she too turned around and walked into the dining room.

Wyatt turned an easy grin on his family. "Since Chris is obviously not going to help cook, I can try to help you, Mom. I am as bad as I claim, so you have been warned." The smile on Wyatt's face may have looked easy and carefree, but it was anything but. After, all Chris was right. If Ladybug was worried, something really was wrong.

* * *

I hope you guys all enjoyed that chapter and will review it to let me know. I especially am interested in your reactions to two things: the portion of the scene between Chris and Leo and Chris memory of Pat's asking them to help fight the demon they were researching when Wyatt disappeared.


	27. On the Topic of the Future

Thank you again to my beta, CriminallyCharmed

Thank you to my reviewers: Maiqu, guardian music angel, lizardmomma, and pinkphoenix1985

Belladonna-Isabella - Glad you like the communication between Wyatt and Chris. I am having so much fun with that. I've been trying to see if I can find a way for them to talk that way perminately, because right now it's just a spell, probably lasts about a day. As to what Chris is going to tell Phoebe, well you get to find out in this chapter. I had to be specific enough to help but vague enough that she didn't know what was going on until later. As to the memory. Well, the demon mentioned is actually the demon that the boys were trying to go up against when Wyatt was pulled into the past, which is kind of my point. And a cousin or anyone else showing up from the future is not going to happen in this. I'm not saying they won't be in here. I don't think they will, but I don't know for sure, so I won't promise. I may have them tell Pat they vanquished her demon for her when ever they finish with that, but I'm not even sure there. No time traveling cousins, friends, or anyone else besides . . . well, there is something but definately not a cousin of any sort, and not good.

criminally charmed - Glad you liked both. I felt the need to explain in more detail what Wyatt and Chris were doing in the first several chapters. And I totally agree that they needed something like that for Chris and Leo. I'm sure you can tell that I have Chris with his memories. I think they gave Prue two line, maybe three, but that was totally insufficient. They should have at least had little Prue.

missyme89 - Glad you enjoy the Leo Chris moment. Those two are very interesting together.

piperspeanut - Someone's probably going to hit me, but I have never seen "Someone to Witch Over Me". I guess I'm afraid it won't be good enough. I watched six seasons of Charmed and the first few episodes of season seven and then just stopped there. I couldn't do it. Pat has to do with the beginning of the story. Chris was just remembering what they were doing when this all started. Well, since I have only just started chapter twenty-eight, I'm not entirely sure what will happen with Wyatt in the kitchen, but the manor will be left standing.

penguincrazy - No promises, but I think I can give you a scene with Chris and either of his parents or potentially one with each. Like, I said, no promises, but I think it will happen. It won't be for a few chapters though.

goldacharmed - Glad you are enjoying the original stuff. I'm not sure how many more chapters until I get back to the original story line again, but a lot, so look foward to several more totally original chapters. Ladybug. Yes, well it should be pretty obvious who she is after this next chapter, but she's Phoebe's oldest daughter. That's what Phoebe called her on "Charmed", so I decided to stick with it.

TriGemini - Yep. They are very happy to see him. I'll try to show more of that as I go. I wonder if perhaps Paige should have reacted more strongly to seeing Chris, since like Leo, she saw him die, but what I did just seemed to work, and this seemed like how Leo would really react to seeing Chris. The demon Pat was talking about was the reason that Wyatt and Chris went to the library at the beginning of the story, and what Chris is going to tell Phoebe is what this next chapter is all about. However while Pat's demon will be resolved, what is going on with Phoebe and Coop, will not be resolved in this story. It is involved in what is going on in the future, and will be resolved in another story.

lemonwedges4 - Welcome back. Glad you are enjoying it all over again.

ShadowWolfDagger - Well, here is more, but this story isn't going to be as short as people seem to think it is, so it may take a while before it is done. Or maybe I will go one a "Imaginary Fiends" frenzy and write a whole bunch at once. We'll see. Enjoy this next chapter though.

Cirolane - Yes, I have mentioned Pat before, but it was rather subtle. She is the one who asked Wyatt and Chris to go after the demon that they were researching in the begining of the story. I will tell you that she is not Phoebe's daughter, but I won't say who her mother is. The reason she refured to her aunts in the way she did was because of some really weird circumstances surounding her. By saying it the way she did she was letting Chris know exactly who she was talking about. I suppose she could have said "my aunts", but it didn't occure to me at the time. I enjoy Pat, but I adore her sassy little sister. Glad you enjoyed the comunication between Wyatt and Chris. I am having a lot of fun with that.

TaintedDarkInuShemeeko - Glad you liked Leo and Chris reunion. I felt that if I was going to let Leo in on this secret then I had to do it right. From the responses I am getting it looks like I did. Glad you found the memory with Pat interesting. I wanted to give a little more background on what Wyatt and Chris were doing at the begining of the story.

lisa124 - I am glad you enjoyed the scene between Leo and Chris. I agree that they needed that. That you so much for that compliment. I really appreciate that.

Before I get on to the scene I want to clearify a few things from it just to make sure I don't confuse.

1. The memory is from a yet unposted episode of my spin off called "When Two Wrongs Make a Right". Toby, Aka, and a couple of friends who aren't mentioned are the magical children of at least one magical and evil parent. All in that group are good.

2. Seth is my name for the manticore baby from "Monster Babies". The name came from the actor who portrayed Derik.

3. Ladybug or Prudence Brianna Halliwell is Phoebe and Coop's oldest daughter. The nickname came from "Charmed" and is used by most of her family. Victor calls her "Prudence".

I think that is everything involved that might confuse. Now, what you have all been waiting for.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Seven – On the Topic of the Future

_Chris felt the fight go out of him as he looked at the serious expression on the face of the young man sitting across the room. "You really mean that, don't you?"_

_Toby nodded. "We don't know what Aka saw. She didn't have enough time to tell me, but she was concerned and more so when she realized they couldn't possibly be after us, since they didn't know we were there to start with."_

"_I still don't get why demons would be after you. You are one after all."_

_Toby shrugged. "Just because I am a demon doesn't make me evil. None of us are, but most cannot accept that."_

_Shimmering caused both young men to look up startled. Toby looked unsure. Chris waited. When it formed into Seth, Chris breathed a sigh of relief. "How many times do I have to tell you, don't do that to me, Seth?"_

_Toby __watched them warily. "You trust him__, I take it?" Toby asked with a slight frown._

_Chris nodded. "He's Wyatt's best friend, but I take your point. Demonic blood doesn't make you evil, though I'm not sure how you can be a darklighter and not be evil."_

"_I can be a darklighter and not be evil, because like you didn't become a whitelighter the normal way, neither did I become a darklighter the normal way. I was born this way, I don't see how you or anyone else proposes to change that."_

_It was to those words that a far more unusual form of transportation, swirled __hearts, appeared in the room__ and deposited the teenage form of one of Chris' cousins. Prudence Brianna Halliwell, better known to one and all as Ladybug, looked around the slightly crowded room. "Chris do you mind if we talk?" Concern filled her eyes._

"_Sure, what's the matter?" Chris said as he stood._

_Ladybug looked at the two others in the room. She sighed._

_Seth scrunched his nose in thought. "Hey, why don't I give you the grand tour, Mr. . ?"_

_Toby chuckled. "Edmunds. My name is Toby Edmunds."_

_Seth turned to Chris in question. "That's okay, right?"_

_Chris nodded. "I haven't decided how much to trust him, so I might as well warn you he is half some sort of demon and half darklighter."_

_Seth's dark eyebrows rose as he looked at Toby. "That's some odd combo there."_

"_Aka's the same, more or less," Toby informed him. "Demon darklighter, that is, though a different demon."_

_Seth shrugged, not really caring who Aka was, and led the way out of the room. "Now this . . ." Seth said, before Chris tuned him out and looked at his cousin. "Now what is the matter, Ladybug?"_

* * *

Ladybug had gone on to explain how worried she was, having not heard from either of her parents in over two months. She had also mentioned various little things that had been going strangely wrong over that same period of time. Now, standing in front of Aunt Phoebe, over twenty-two years in the past, Chris wasn't sure how to broach the subject without telling her too much.

Phoebe looked him over. "You are different, you know."

Chris looked up at her surprised. _Different? How could I help but be different? I am different. I am a different person in more ways then one, even if I am in some ways the same._

"Are you the young whitelighter who came to the past to change the future?" Phoebe asked, unable to resist. "Did you somehow survive?"

Chris sighed, recalling a similar question, a lifetime ago.

* * *

_Phoebe motioned Chris aside and unsure how to approach the subject that was still just a theory they stood there in the backroom in P3 for a few moments._

_Finally she took a deep breath and asked her question. "Are you Wyatt's little brother?"_

_The silence was like a thick barrier between them; Chris' face a mask. He sighed and looked away. Phoebe waited. His words__, said in a near monotone, spoke of an__ uncertain future. "Only if I can get Piper and Leo back together in time."_

* * *

With another sigh, Chris looked his aunt squarely in the eye and told her, "You know I can't answer that, Aunt Phoebe."

Phoebe nodded. She had known that was a long shot. The question still lingered in her mind, but she knew she wasn't going to get an answer. "In that case, why did you want to talk to me? Your response to Paige was rather cryptic, but it sounded like you actually want to talk about something in the future. Coming from you, that's just odd."

Chris nodded, trying to figure out how to word this. He couldn't just out and out state to be careful when she and Coop went on their second honeymoon. She didn't even know who Coop was. He didn't know what was going on, so he couldn't very well tell her something vague pertaining to what happened. He wasn't even sure how to give her a timeline. Chris couldn't very well say "just around Valentine's Day right after magic came back". She didn't know magic was going to quit being usable by witches, warlocks, and demons for over twenty years.

"Chris?"

Chris gave her a sheepish look. "Sorry, Aunt Phoebe. I do have something to say, it's just I'm not sure how to word it."

"Something about the future?"

Chris sighed. "Something I don't know the outcome of." He walked over to the window facing the back yard. "Aunt Phoebe, I am so very confused."

"About what?" Phoebe asked walking up behind him.

Chris turned around. "Someone I can usually count on to be level headed and unconcerned came to me very worried."

"About me?" Phoebe asked, watching her nephew's eyes.

Chris nodded. "About you. About you and someone you went on a trip with. For all I know everything is just fine, but the thing is I don't know. I guess since I don't know I don't feel that I am altering the future by telling you. Maybe nothing's wrong. Maybe everything is."

"You're going to have to give me more than that to go by," Phoebe told him.

Chris shook his head. "No, I don't think I can."

"Not even where I was going?"

Chris made a face. "Yeah, I don't even know that one. You wouldn't tell anyone."

Phoebe stared at him for a moment. "Let me get this straight. I, as in me the world's worst secret keeper, as in the lady who after promising your dad I wouldn't tell me sisters he was a whitelighter broke that promise without any prompting, as in me. You are saying that I wouldn't tell anyone where I was going."

Chris chuckled. "Put that way, it does seem rather odd, but yes, you wouldn't tell anyone. Maybe that's all you need to remember."

Phoebe stopped, silent. For several seconds she looked at him, then a smile broke on her face. "Yes, maybe that is all I need to know. Thanks, Chris." She pulled him into another hug.

Chris squeezed him. "I love you, Aunt Phoebe. Don't do anything too reckless."

"Who me?" Phoebe asked in mock innocence as she pulled away.

"Yes, you," Chris affirmed with a grin.

"Was there anything else?" Phoebe questioned.

Chris shook his head. "No, I think I more or less got my point across."

Phoebe grinned. "All right, then why don't we go back to the other room? I'm sure your parents will want you back."

Chris grinned broadly. "Yes, ma'am." He walked away from the window and headed back to the kitchen.

An even broader grin on Phoebe's face, she followed him out of the room.

* * *

I hope that you enjoyed that chapter. I will get a new one up once I have it. I just went on a writing frenzy with another Charmed story, but it is completed now, so I will be focusing on other things. Maybe this story will catch my inspiration next. Either way, please review and let me know what you think. Thanks.


	28. Happy Sad Memories

Hey, everyone. I finally had time to finish another chapter. I actually know where the next chapter is going, so hopefully that will help me get it done faster, but I haven't started it yet. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter. Life's still kind of crazy, but a little less so. Thank you to everyone for your patience.

Now, I would like a thank you to my wonderful reviewers: guardian music angel, ShadowWolfDagger, lemonwedges4, Lientjuhh,

criminally charmed - Hmm. Yes, well, we will see how good Wyatt does of keeping his mouth shut. Clearly he will eventually tell Phoebe that she has at least one child, but will he spill any other secrets. We'll have to see.

TriGemini - That's pretty much how it was meant to be read: that Chris had something to tell Phoebe, but being Chris he couldn't just tell her.

lizardmomma - Then, I succeeded in what I wanted to do.

penguincrazy - :D Just pretend he was, just behind the scenes.

Saynt Jimmy - He may be a bit more willing to alter the future, but he still doesn't want to mess up things too much. Can you imagine if he told Phoebe, in season seven, that she was going to marry a cupid called Coop? It would certainly alter the course of season eight for Phoebe, not that I would mind, but this story is supposed to be made to actually fit into the time line, as if it really happened, and some scenes were just missing.

crazyDFFgang - I actually have a pretty good idea . . . however Chris is rather clueless other than the fact that his aunt and uncle have been missing for about two months. The magic being missing has been mentioned in this story more than once. For a better idea of that, read my story "The Magic Is Back". That doesn't tell you everything as that is part of the theme of the first season of my spin off, but it tells you a lot more than this story does. Sorry if that is confusing. The elements of this story that come from other stories, I have tried to make obvious, but sometimes things get missed or forgotten, especially seeing as I have been writting this for about a year. Some things that are from the series I am writting are the magic being gone for about twenty-one years, Kali (the friend on the phone with Wyatt in chapter two), Pat and her family (though that part of the series is actually not on here yet . . . or anywhere, I'm close to posting it on TCS, but they quit reviewing, so I'm waiting for their reviews, before I finished posting the episode I am working on there. Pat's cousin Mark, is a character in episode five, "A Friend In Need", which I have just started posting here.) Chris' power of invisibility was introduced in "The Magic Is Back". The thought link spell Chris cast is from episode sixteen "A Brother's Bond", but that I admit I have only partial idea of what happened, as I am mostly working on episode seven. There are several other things, but basically I am linking almost all of my stories. I have some one shots on another site that are totally disconnected from this and one story that is actually an AU that someone else began and is letting me write a sequel to their story. If you would like more clarification, PM me and I will be happy to answer your questions.

piperspeanut - You crack me up. Yeah, I have not seen "Someone to Witch Over Me", but have seen this episode probably a dozen times or more due to this story.

TaintedDarkInuShemeeko - She probably didn't actually know. Coop probably didn't tell her until they were there. I haven't actually decided yet.

goldacharmed - Sorry for the confusion. Basically, this story is connected to the spin off I am writing. In episode six "Anti-Orb Zone" Phoebe and Coop's middle daughter, Cilly (short for Pricilla), mentions that her parents are going on some sort of second honeymoon. In episode seven "Morality Bites 2: Biting Back", it becomes evident that not only have they left, but no one has a way to contact them, which due to what happens in that episode, they want to. This story is intertwined with episode seventeen "Just Imagine". At the time of that story, it has been about two months and there is still no sign of Phoebe and Coop and no word from them either. Phoebe had put in for time off, but it is long over. Chris doesn't have a clue what is going on, but he is concerned and thinks something is wrong, so he decides since he's there to warn Phoebe, but he's still Chris, so he can't tell her outright and he doesn't really know much more that she left to go somewhere with her husband, Coop, whom Phoebe has never heard of. I hope that helps a little.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Eight – Happy Sad Memories

In the kitchen, Piper grabbed the measuring spoon away from her oldest. "Read the label again, Wyatt." She put the measuring spoons down on the counter.

Wyatt picked up the bottle from which he was about to pour red powder. Instead of reading the label he held it out in front of him for his mom to see. "It's red. Chili is red. Didn't you say Chili powder?" he asked with a straight face.

Piper gave him a look. "Wyatt."

Wyatt grinned. "It is chili powder, Mom. I'm bad, but not that bad."

"It says paprika," Piper informed him.

Wyatt nodded. "I know." A mischievous look crossed his face and he teasingly asked, "What, you thought I couldn't read, Mother? I mastered that ability some time ago."

Piper gave him a look. "In that case why do you have Paprika?"

Wyatt held it out to her, rubbing his finger against the back. When Piper took it, the label fell to the ground, revealing that the bottle did indeed say "Chili Power". Wyatt grinned. "You should have seen Chris the first time I pulled that on him."

"And it required no magic," Chris commented as he and Phoebe returned to the kitchen.

Piper turned to look at her younger sister. "Everything all right, Phoebe?"

Phoebe looked at Chris. "To be honest, I haven't a clue. He's as cryptic as ever."

Wyatt laughed at that. "Did you even tell her anything, Chris?"

_I told her something that will hopefully make sense when she needs it._

Wyatt shook his head. He picked up the measuring spoons from the counter and held them out to his brother. "Trade places?"

Chris glanced at his older brother and chuckled. "Don't you ever even try, Wy?"

Wyatt nodded. "Yep. I cooked last Saturday."

Chris grimaced at the remembrance. "Burnt fish. How did you do that anyway?"

"I forgot about it," Wyatt replied with a shrug. "It happens."

Chris just shook his head.

"So do you want to help Mom cook?"

Chris glanced over at Piper. _I work for her, don't I?_

Wyatt just grinned and waited.

Chris grinned back, even as he rolled his eyes. He walked away from his brother and over to Piper. "Mom, would you like my help?"

Piper smiled up at her younger son. "I would be delighted to have your help, Chris. I assume that you really can cook."

Chris glanced back at his brother. "Unlike Wy, I _learned_ from the best. I can cook."

"Then, please do. I would love to cook with one of my sons."

Wyatt raised an eyebrow. _Too cute. I think I'm going to get out of this kitchen and go find Dad._

Chris looked at his brother. _He's in our bedroom, if that helps any. I guess he and Aunt Paige decided to take us upstairs to rest. I betting they aren't planning on leaving for a while after what happened today._

Wyatt stuck out his tongue. _You and your ability to find people. You'd think I could do that. I am half whitelighter, too._

Chris shrugged and turned back to the sink. _First, as way too many people have pointed out lately, I am half elder, not whitelighter, and second, you can find people, you just haven't worked on that ability._

Wyatt heaved in a deep breath. _I couldn't find you when you were missing last week._

Chris turned around. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Phoebe watching him, confused. His mom was doing the same. _I was in another realm, Wy. I can't sense people in the underworld and forget trying to find them where I was. You remembered, so as far as I'm concerned, the fact that you took a while to find me is immaterial. _

_You remembered that I existed. I'll see you later, because if we continue this conversation, I will be explaining to Mom and Aunt Phoebe why I keep turning around._

Wyatt smiled. "Mom, I'm going to go find Dad. Despite Chris' persistence, I don't really belong in the kitchen."

Piper smiled and shook her head as she watched her older son walk out of them room. When he was gone she turned to Chris. "Okay, what was that?"

Chris groaned.

Phoebe nodded. "You two seemed deep in conversation, but I didn't hear a word. What was going on? Is one or both of you a telepath?"

Chris shook his head. "Not so far as I know. It's a spell is all."

"A spell to read minds," Phoebe repeated looking at Piper.

Piper almost missed her sister's words as she thought back to another spell to read minds.

* * *

_Piper was sitting on the couch by the stairs in the living room, flipping through pages in the Book of Shadows. Prue was sitting next to her bemoaning their situation. "Nineteen warlock specific death spells and not one test._

"_What if it's a conspiracy?" Piper suggested as she continued to flip pages. "Jack and Dan working together, sweet talking and the whole time they're figuring out how to kill us._

_Prue straightened up and turned her head to Piper. "Okay, now you're being paranoid."_

"_Well, how can we not," Piper reasoned, "with warlocks and demons coming out of the woodwork all the time; it's a wonder we trust anybody."_

"_We don't," Prue reminded her, before her attention was brought to a spell on one of the pages Piper was flipping. "Here it is," she told her sister as she pushed the pages back to the one she wanted._

"_To hear secret thoughts?" Piper asked skeptically, question written all over her face._

"_Yeah," Prue confirmed as if it was obvious, "we can hear Jack and Dan's thoughts just long enough to confirm or deny our suspicions."_

"_No personal gain," Piper stated, warming to the idea._

"_Purely for protection," Prue agreed. They were still for a second before Prue grabbed a firestarter and lit two, tall blue candles with it, one on either side of the Book. "Okay."_

_Leaning forward, Prue and Piper chanted together, "As flame lights shadow as truth ends fear, open locked thoughts to my minds willing ear, may the smoke from this candle into everywhere creep, bring inner most voices to my mind in speech." As the finished they looked around, as if waiting for something to happen._

And something had happened. Tears filled Piper's eyes as she thought of the older sister she missed so much. The past four years seemed like an eternity looking back. _So much has happened since we lost Prue._ Thinking of Paige in the other room she added, _so much has happened since we gain Paige._ Time wise it was all the same, but her sisters were two very different people.

A few feet away, Phoebe was lost in her own thoughts of that same day.

* * *

_Phoebe listened to Prue rattle off what was going on, suspicion growing. When her sister finished, she stepped away from Eric, their innocent, whom Piper had temporarily froze, and toward her sisters. "Okay, does someone wanna tell me what's going on here?"_

_Piper gave Prue a look. _Have to tell her now.

_Prue returned the look and then looked at Phoebe sheepishly. "Okay, um, Phoebe." She brushed back her hair nervously. "See Piper and I didn't really know about the whole pricking thing to expose a warlock."_

_Phoebe cast her sisters a look of disbelief while Piper tried not to look to chagrin._

_Prue continued speaking, wanting to get it over with. So, we sort of cast a little hearing thoughts spell, just to find things out._

"_Oh," Phoebe replied, her voice almost admonishing, "a hearing thoughts spell."_

Dan's clean by the way,_ Piper thought at Prue._

Glad to hear it,_ Prue returned with a smile. _Jack's not.

_Phoebe eyed them suspiciously. "Wait, are you guys thinking something about me right now?"_

_Prue blinked, as if surprised by the question. "No."_

_

* * *

_Of course she knew that they had been thinking something, but she took Prue's word for it that it hadn't been about her. Later, Prue admitted that they had been thinking about their attempts to find out if Dan and Jack had been warlocks. Recalling Dan's reaction to magic when he learned of it, less than a year later, Phoebe thought not. Of course both men had proven to be mortal by the end of the day, as a cut to their hands drew blood. Still, thinking of Prue made her sad, as she still missed her oldest sister desperately.

* * *

I had to wrack my mind to figure out what episode the memory spell was in. At first I was thinking season one, but then I realized, no that was the truth spell and wasn't Jack in the episode, not Andy, and then I remembered about the whole warlock thing and that Dan was in it. I finally went on IMDB and checked out which episodes Jack was in and figured out which one his twin, Jeff was in, also. Then, I had it. Long annoying process though. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.  
I hope that you will review and let me know what you think. I will add something as soon as I have another chapter, so long as there are reviews.


	29. Safe Topics of Conversation

First a thank you to my reviewers: guardian music angel, spunkygirl517, Maiqu, and lizardmomma

ShadowWolfDagger - Thanks for sharing that. I bet the guys deserved it.

criminally charmed - Thank you. You are an awesome beta, by the way.

TriGemini - I figure that even if we hardly heard about Prue, she should show up in their thoughts and considering the spell Prue and Piper used, that was a perfect place for it. I haven't written the story yet, but the spell Chris cast is supposed to based off a spell that Wyatt wrote to try and locate Chris, by his thoughts, because nothing else was working and he was frantic, because no one else seemed to remember that he had a younger brother.

TaintedDarkInuShemeeko - I'm sorry someone did that to you. Wyatt would never leave the labels switched . . . I don't think.

piperspeanut - Well, I answered most of your questions already, but the label thing was fun. I think he likes to play on his lack of ability in the kitchen, though it is real. I am one of those people that can cook, but doesn't much care too, mostly the getting the ingrediants together part. Wyatt is one of those people that can boil water, but that's about it. Maybe one day his brother's persistance at trying to teach him how to cook will pay off, but I'm not holding my breath.

So this is a short update, comparatively, though when put against another update I have it is very long. I guess length can be relative.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Nine – Safe Topics of Conversation

Wyatt found Leo and Paige upstairs in the room he shared with Chris as a little boy. He smiled as he walked in and looked at his dad standing next to his bed. Paige was sitting at the end of the bed, baby Chris in her arms. She looked up at the sound of his footsteps. "Hi, Wyatt."

Leo turned his head enough to see the older version of his son standing in the doorway. He smiled, happy to see his son happy, healthy, and good. "Are you going to stay a while?"

"Just for the night," Wyatt replied. "If I can talk Chris into it. He's rather fanatical at times when it comes to the timeline. Made Uncle . . . well, never mind that, but he made someone tell us a whole bunch of family history once."

"Uncle?" Paige asked curiously. "My husband or Phoebe's?"

"It's not . . ." Wyatt began, his eyes catching with the sleepy little version of his younger brother in Paige's arms. "I'm thinking if I answer that question I'll find myself in worlds of trouble."

"Good grief!" Paige exclaimed looking at her nephew. "What's so hard about confirming that one of us marries someday?"

Wyatt scoffed at that. "Yeah, well, as I hear it Aunt Phoebe's been married already."

Paige nodded. "Her ex-husband is dead, too."

Wyatt nodded in return. "That I heard as well, more than once over."

Leo shook his head at Paige. "Give him a break. We don't really need to know and you know Phoebe is going to pester him."

Paige nodded, reluctantly. "I was just curious and he did bring it up, but you're right. I did promise Chris I'd try not to ask questions." She looked down at her small nephew in her hands. "You know I love you, but did you have to grow up into someone so secretive?"

Wyatt chuckled. "Funny, somehow I think Chris would take that as a compliment."

"So true," Paige returned with a laugh. "I have never seen anyone so good at it. Any idea if he actually spoke to Phoebe in this mysterious conversation of his?"

Wyatt grinned and nodded.

"Well?"

Wyatt shrugged. "He spoke, but I don't know what he said. I don't even know what the topic was about, so it does little good to quiz me." Wyatt walks over to the bed. "Would it be okay if I held Chris?"

Little Wyatt climbed out of his bed, and before anyone could stop him he crawled over to his little brother. "Mine." He put a hand on baby Chris' arm.

Wyatt looked at his little version surprised. "I thought you didn't talk."

Paige looked down at her little nephews and over at Leo.

Leo reached out his arms and picked up little Wyatt. "Come on. Nothing's going to happen to Chris. That's . . ." Leo hesitated as he looked up at the adult version of his older son. _How exactly am I to explain to my two-and-a-half-year-old that the man standing a few feet away is actually an adult version of him?_ He shook his head at his young son. "He's safe, Wyatt."

Little Wyatt eyes adult Wyatt warily. He looked up at his dad and snuggled close to Leo.

Leo smiled. It was always reassuring when his young sons trusted him. If they could manage to stay that way until adulthood, like these two seemed to, then things might just be all right. "So what brings you up here?"

Wyatt shrugged. "I guess I wanted to get out of the kitchen. I'm not much of a cook. Chris is amazing, but not me. It'll give me a chance to spend some time with you. I mean, we don't all live in the manor in my time."

"Do you live in the manor?" Paige asked. She wasn't trying to pry, really she wasn't. It was just that he gave her such good openings.

Wyatt groaned. "I probably wasn't supposed to say that. Really how much can knowing if I live in the manor or not change though."

"Probably best not to answer, anyway," Leo informed him. "Why don't we try safer topics, such as things that have already happened?"

Wyatt shrugged. What he knew about the past of the present time, was all from stories. His memory just wasn't good enough to remember much before he turned two, or three for that matter. "Sure. How about you tell us a little about your life before you became a whitelighter?"

Leo starred at his son in surprise. That subject didn't really come up. "That's was another life time, son, literally."



"I know and it really annoys me when people use that to hide things from me," Wyatt informed him, remembering so many conversations with Chris that ended abruptly with "It wasn't you, so don't worry about it," or "It was another lifetime, Wy. Forget about it." Except he never could, because he knew it bothered his little brother and he didn't know what had happened. Had it been anyone else causing troubles in the original time line, Wyatt suspected he would have been told in great detail by now, or at least know something other than that bad things had happened.

"If you really want to know," Leo hedged.

"You were an eighteen-year-old who died and became a whitelighter," Wyatt reminded him with a laugh. "I hardly think you could have done anything that objectionable."

Leo shook his head. "It's not that. It's just that most people don't want to hear about their dad being married to anyone other than their mom."

Wyatt just grinned. "Trust me, Dad, it was so long before you met Mom that I don't think even she minds. And you couldn't have been married more than a few months, so if you don't want to talk about Lillian, how about tell me something about your childhood."

Leo was silent for a moment, thinking. "Just this once. I'm guessing this isn't a topic that came up when you were growing up, so if you want to hear more, talk to me in your time."

Wyatt just smiled. "Deal. So tell me, what made you decide to be a doctor?"

* * *

So I wasn't planning to write the rest of this conversation, but someone on another site got me thinking that maybe I should. When you review, let me know if you would like to hear about Leo's past a little. I already have ideas whirling around in my head, so I'm sure I could make a good story of it. Let me know.


	30. Leo's Reason

First a thank you to my reviewers: Maiqu, Lientjuhh, lizardmomma

piperloveleoalways – I think your comment gave me the most food for thought when writing this. I didn't cover his relationship with his dad, but I answered the rest, I think.

TriGemini – That would be such an odd thing to try and explain. It's not exactly what you expect to happen.

piperspeanut – You crack me up. Hope you enjoy.

guardian music angel – Here you go, more of the conversation.

criminally charmed – He is adorable. Yes, I meant to say Da.

gabrieldarke – I think I answered your question, and if I didn't, well, you've figured that out on your own. I'm glad that you are enjoying my series.

ShadowWolfDagger – In that case, I'm glad you got them.

lisa124 – Yeah, the info I had to work with amounts to . . . Leo's birthday, place of birth, and where he grew up, and his dad's name, but I don't use that in this.

TaintedDarkInuShemeeko – I am a little confused. Do you mean that the only thing they showed was the war?

You clearly agree that you wanted to hear Leo's story, so here is the one I came up with. It takes place when Leo is thirteen. Might need tissues, not sure.

* * *

Chapter Thirty – Leo's Reason

_Saturday, July 24, 1937_

"_You'll pay for that Leo Wyatt," Sophie Adams yelled across the yard. "Da says we're not supposed to be wasting water."_

_Leo Wyatt just grinned at the drenched girl, the now empty bucket hanging loose from his hand. "Oh, yeah? Well, my father said the price of a little water is well worth the fun it can provide."_

_Sophie glared at him. "I suppose your dad can afford that, but I can't go to Mrs. McGuffey's looking like this." To demonstrate she pulled at the sides of her wet blouse. "I have work to do."_

_Thirteen-year-old Leo frowned. "Oh, fine. Come inside. I imagine Lydia has something you can borrow."_

"_Again," Sophie mumbled, "and I'll stay right here."_

"_Do you want something or not?" Leo asked, a little impatient. "You said you had to get to Mrs. McGuffey's."_

_Sophie nodded reluctantly. "After last time, she might not be so willing to let me use her clothes."_

"_I already apologized," Leo protested, "to both of you. It was an accident. I promise it won't happen, again."_

"_Not on purpose," Sophie gave him a look, "but really, Leo, you have more than your share of accidents."_

"_I know I'm not supposed to run inside," Leo admitted before protesting, "but Penny Johnson scrapped her knee and she wanted her mother. How was I supposed to know you'd be coming around the corner right then?"_

_Sophie scowled. "Just go and see if Lydia will lend me a dress. I'll wait right here."_

_Leo started toward the door when he was stopped by the sound of his name._

"_Leo Wyatt."_

_Leo turned around, his frown turning to a smile at the sight of Mrs. Johnson. "Hello, Mrs. Johnson." To a thirteen-year-old boy she was ancient at all of forty, but he thought she was kind of pretty, for an old lady. "How's Penny doing?"_

_Mrs. Johnson smiled back, any mention of her seven-year-old sure to do that. "She's doing fine. Would you deliver a message for me, Leo?"_

_Leo nodded. "Yes, Ma'am. What is it and for whom?"_

"_Just tell your mom that my cousin, Phoebe, agreed to do the photo session for her," Mrs. Johnson instructed._

_Leo frowned. "Who?"_

_Mrs. Johnson laughed. "She'll know."_

_Leo shrugged. "I'll tell her."_

"_Thank you," Mrs. Johnson told him before heading back away from the house._

_Deciding that getting a dress for Sophie was the more immediate concern, especially since it was his fault she was drenched, he headed upstairs to the room his older sister used while they were in San Francisco with their grandparents. He reached the door to Lydia's door and knocked. "Lydia, it's Leo."_

_When there was no response he knocked, again. "Lydia, I know you're in there." There still was no response, so he tried knocking harder. That only succeeded in hurting his knuckles. He stared at the door for several seconds. Finally, he turned the knob, just to make sure. She could have been ignoring him._

* * *

Present Day - 2005

"And that's when I found her," Leo informed Wyatt. Though he spoke to Wyatt standing only a few feet away, he didn't really see him. Neither did he see Chris, standing in the doorway, or Paige holding both of his sons little versions in her lap. "She'd had a heart attack. The doctor said if I hadn't found her when I did a few more minutes might have cost her life."

Leo looked up, still not seeing them. "As it was she died four years later in childbirth, more than a year before I did. It was her heart. The doctor's said she would have survived just fine if someone with medical training would have gotten to her sooner after her heart attack."

Tears shimmered in Leo's eyes as he finally saw those around him. "She wanted that baby and the doctors assured her husband afterward that while giving birth might have sped things up, she would have been dead within a year anyway. I decided as I stood by her grave during her funeral that if medical training sooner would have saved her, I was going to learn medicine, so that the next time I would be able to save someone else the heartache I was feeling. I decided then and there that I was going to become a doctor. That is why I decided to become a doctor."

* * *

To anyone who is interested, the latest story in my "Charmed: Heritage" series, "Morality Bites 2: Biting Back", explains at various points in it most of what Chris is trying to tell Phoebe in chapter twenty-seven. It doesn't not resolve it as it is merely the beginning of a long problem, but it certainly explains what is going on better than Chris does.

I look foward to hear what everyone thinks.


	31. Eighteen or Eighty One

First a thank you to my reviewers: Maiqu, ShadowWolfDagger, guardian music angel, lizardmomma,

criminally charmed – I am considering whether to add another story about Leo's past in this story.

piperloveleoalways – I am considering putting in another story about Leo's past. I might include Nathan and Rick, but I don't really know what I will do if I do, so no promises. Did they allow eighteen-year-olds into those clubs? I think Leo and Lillian was probably their choice, though the reasoning I have not really thought on. I guess I figured it was a love match, but I don't know.

TriGemini – I had little idea of what I was going to write until I did and that's what came out. With Leo's personality, it is certainly something that would set him about seeing that if he could help it no one else was going to go through that.

piperspeanut – I'm glad that Charmed Heritage is able to explain things better (and as I get more episodes up more will be explained), because as you said, Chris never would.

gabrieldarke – I'm glad you like it. You know, I haven't either. I never really went looking, but when I look through a list of Charmed stories I think I've seen one at all that dealt with Leo's past and it just had time traveling Charmed Ones seeing Leo while he was medic during the war, so it didn't get much into his past.

perrycharmed – I'm sorry that you found that story about Leo tedious. I wrote it, because most people seemed to want to hear one. I had been planning to just have that be what they were doing while I went downstairs, but it wasn't what I ended up doing. No. Definitely not the end of the story. I just was working on the chapter after this one, finished it too. After I did that, I decided to outline what is going to happen next. It's kind of a main point of chapter outline, so not detailed at all. Based on what I have listed, including I have ten chapters (including the prose versions of the two remaining scenes in the episode) before the boys go back to their own time. I'm not firm on that number, because the outline is very vague. It might be more. Once there, I'm probably about two thirds finished with the story. I have to figure out how to transition from the last scene in the actual episode shown on TV to the next scene in the story and between the two there is an entire episode of my Charmed Heritage series. Not having the episode there won't be the problem, because while it is connected to what is going on here, it is something that is only hinted at and therefore not going to be noticed. It's the skipping about a day without making it seemed strange that will be the challenge.

TaintedDarkInuShemeeko – Glad you liked hearing the story about Leo's past. I am considering doing another story later in the story, but I haven't decided yet.

petites sorcieres – He did at that. Phoebe has no clue right now what he is talking about, but if she pays attention she will know exactly what he is talking about when she needs to.

Good news, I actually have the next chapter written, by hand, so I should have another chapter up this week some time. It is a bit longer, but since it's hand written I don't know its actual length. I also outlined the basics of everything that will happen between now and when Wyatt goes back to his own time. It should be about ten chapters until I get there. After that everything in this story will be original. There are two more scenes from the original episode that have to be included. They are two of the ten chapters. The story will be around two thirds completed at the point Wyatt returns to his time. One of those plot bunnies had a litter and that will take up several chapters, though at this point I don't know how many. Most of those chapters will be in present day, again. Hope everyone enjoys this next chapter.

* * *

Chapter Thirty-One – Eighteen or Eighty-One

Everyone was silent for almost a minute, no one quite sure what to say. Chris gulped, his throat feeling strangely clogged up. "I'm sorry about your sister, Dad." His voice came out in a whisper.

Leo looked across the room at his younger son. "It was a very long time ago. Lydia's son must be sixty-four now."

"Wait," Wyatt looked at his dad surprised. "The baby survived?"

Leo nodded. "He knows nothing of magic, so even now that I am not bound by the whitelighter rule of not visiting those I knew in my past, I can't exactly go up to him and tell him I am his eighty-one-year-old uncle."

Chris chuckled. "Eighty-one, huh?"

Leo nodded. "Yes, eighty-one."

"I wouldn't put you a day past thirty," Chris retorted.

"I look that old, do I?" Leo asked, eyebrows raised. "Considering whitelighters don't age, and I've only not been one for a short time, I should look younger."

"Time has a way of aging even those who don't age," Chris informed him. "How old were you when you died, anyway?"

"Eighteen," Wyatt reminded him. "Don't you pay attention?"

Chris shook his head, which caused his brother and aunt to laugh. He scowled at them. "That wasn't a denial."

"Whatever," Wyatt laughed. "It sure looked like one."

"Weren't you downstairs with Piper and Phoebe?" Paige asked, suddenly.

Chris nodded. "That's right. Mom sent me up to collect everyone for dinner."

"That was fast," Paige commented.

"Not really," Chris protested. Sheepishly he added, "Mom wasn't actually finished when she sent me up, but she figured by the time I got everyone down she would be."

"And Aunt Phoebe?" Wyatt asked curious. "I would have thought she would have been the logical one to send up here."

"She's setting the table," Chris informed him. "Mom figured that was safe."

"Did she describe it that way in Phoebe's hearing?" Paige asked amused.

Chris nodded.

Paige snickered. "Well, I guess we'd better get downstairs." She looked at her two small nephews in her arms. "Some help please."

Chris strode across the room and picked up little Wyatt out of her arms. "Hey, little buddy."

Little Wyatt looked up at him. "Cwis?"

Chris nodded. "Yeah."

Paige managed to stand once she only had one nephew in her arms. "Thanks, Chris."

"Not a problem, Aunt Paige," Chris smiled at her. He looked down at his little big brother in his arms. "Are you ready to eat, Wyatt?"

"I . . ." Wyatt's voice trailed off as he realized that Chris was talking to his younger version. "Oh."

Chris grinned, but didn't look up. _Really, Wy. You'd think you were the only one in this room named Wyatt._

Wyatt almost laughed out loud. _I am._

Chris looked up at him and chuckled. _Too true, unless you count Dad, of course._

_Last names don't count._

Chris looked back down at little Wyatt. "Well, are you ready to eat?"

Little Wyatt grinned up at him. "Yeah!" he exclaimed excitedly.

Chris looked back up at those around him. "Then, let's go." He walked out of the bedroom and headed downstairs.

* * *

Yikes! Leo's eighty-one at this point. Yes, I just made up another character. No, he doesn't have a name. No, I don't know if he will ever be mentioned, again.

Not trying to be offensive. More like I'm trying to emphasis something that mattered to me. Whether he shows up ever isn't so much the point as that he exists. Wyatt and Chris have a cousin on their dad's side.

The next chapter was fun to write. Wyatt and Chris get into a mental argument while they are eating. I need to get it on the computer and send it in to my beta, criminally charmed. In the mean time, I look forward to hearing what you think of this chapter.


	32. Don't Change the Future

First a thank you to my reviewers: ShadowWolfDagger, BornToBeAWitch1986, Lientjuhh, lizardmomma, penguincrazy, pinkphoenix1985, guardian music angel

criminally charmed – Yes, they should have had more of that. It's really cute and funny.

Saynt Jimmy – Wow, I haven't heard from you in a while. I'm glad you got a chance to get caught up. I can't actually promise that no cousins will come into the story, though I don't think they will, but there will be no time traveling cousins. One of these days I might do a just for fun story with a bunch of time traveling characters, but in this one they only time travel for a reason and only three characters in this story have reason to time travel . . . and yes, I said three. The other one is a bad guy.

TriGemini – Well, I was think more simply that stress ages people, but your reasoning has to do with stress and it makes a lot of sense.

piperspeanut – I use that phrase a lot in situations where Big Chris is around Little Wyatt. It just makes sense. I will read your story one of these days. I really will. I just don't know when. It sounds really interesting. I'm glad you think my having fun writing it means you will have fun reading. I hope so.

I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's not as long as I thought it would be, but I think it was fun.

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Two – Don't Change the Future

Chris entered the dining room with little Wyatt in his arms. Seeing Wyatt's high chair set up by the table, he walked over and put him in.

Piper walked into the room from the kitchen carrying a tray of food as the others from upstairs entered from the conservatory. She put the tray down on the table. "What did you guys do while we were fixing dinner?"

Leo looked at his wife. "Wyatt asked me a question about when I was young."

Piper raised an eyebrow. "Young as in your childhood, before you were a whitelighter?"

Leo nodded. "He wanted to know why I went to medical school."

Piper looked at him surprised. It was something he had never told her. "You'll have to tell me about it later." Something in his voice bothered her. It was enough for her to believe that discussing this over dinner was a bad idea.

Leo nodded, again. "Let's talk about happier things for now." His eyes were sad as he thought about his long dead older sister.

"Oh." There wasn't much more Piper could think to say in response to that. Whatever influenced him to choose medicine was clearly a painful memory.

Everyone sat down at the table, Paige putting baby Chris into his high chair before she sat down. Once they were seated Phoebe turned to Wyatt. "So are either of you going into careers like you Piper's or Leo's?"

"Sure," Wyatt agreed easily as he put some food on his plate, "Chris works . . ."

"Don't you dare," Chris warned, interrupting him.

Wyatt shut his mouth, sheepish. "Sorry."

Paige snickered. "Nice try, Phoebe."

_We can always leave_, Chris threatened.

Wyatt took a bite of food. _I said sorry. It's not like you didn't spend time here before._

_I don't think you get this, Wy_, Chris thought, exasperated. _When I was here before I _wanted_ to change the future and I didn't talk about it as much as you do. We don't _want_ to change the future, Wy, so try not to tell them something that will change that._

Wyatt took another bite of food. _I hardly think telling them you work for Mom will do that._

_Oh, yeah_, Chris countered. _How about when she freaks out when I apply for my job at Centennial in late twenty-five, because that's not working for her and up until a few months ago I had never officially worked for her?_

Wyatt frowned and stopped chewing. _Point taken_.

Chris took a bit of the food on his plate. As he did he looked around at the young versions of familiar faces, his parents that he loved so much, the little versions of himself and his older brother, and his beloved Aunts Phoebe and Paige. All of them had changed so much in the time between this and the time he was from. His eyes focused on Aunt Phoebe, worried about her and Uncle Coop, having not seen them in over two months, no one he knew of having seen them in over two months.

"You're awfully quiet, boys," Piper commented. "Is something wrong?"

Chris shook his head. "No, we're fine." He picked up his fork, again and scooped food onto it.

Wyatt nodded in agreement. "Nothing's wrong, Mom."

"In that case, I have a question for you," Piper informed them before Chris could put the food into his mouth.

Chris frowned at he put down his fork. "What's that?"

"How long are you going to stay?" Both brother's could hear the longing in their mother's voice. She wanted them to stay.

Since Wyatt wanted to stay a while, too, he looked to his brother. He knew Chris was not going to be as ready to stay as he was.

Feeling all eyes on him, Chris considered the question. "I'm not sure," he admitted. "Not long. We can't risk changing the future."

"So it's a good future?" Phoebe asked, ever ready with the questions.

Chris chuckled. "You and your questions, Aunt Phoebe."

"How long is not long?" Piper persisted.

Chris frowned. "I guess we will leave in the morning."

Wyatt grinned. "So you don't mind us spending the night?"

Chris was silent for a moment as he considered his words. "Not this time."

"This time?" Wyatt asked, chuckling.

Chris shrugged. "With our family, one never knows."

Wyatt laughed. "True enough."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter and will review. I know what comes next, but I haven't started writing it. I got inspired with "Phoebe is Dead" so that might be updated before this one. I have a complete chapter once I get it on the computer. I haven't updated that story in so long. I will try to get another chapter done soon, maybe some time this week. We'll see. For now, enjoy the chapter. If you want to read more about the world my version of Wyatt and Chris come from, my "Charmed: Heritage" series will give you a pretty good background. I look forward to hearing what you think.


	33. Dishes and Discussion

First a thank you my very patient reviewers: pinkphoenix1985, Lientjuhh, lizardmomma, perrycharmed,

piperspeanut – Yep, Phoebe and her questions. Just for the record the boys will be around for a few chapters yet. I had a writing spree over the weekend and wrote three or four chapters and they haven't left yet.

criminallycharmed – No, there parents don't know they can do that, but it isn't a natural ability. They can only do this because of the spell Chris said much earlier in the story.

ShadowWolfDagger – Sorry that is wasn't so soon. The next one will not take nearly as long.

SayntJimmy – You had money in seventh grade? Wow. Lucky guy. I had none. I'm pretty sure my allowance had stopped by that time and even if it hadn't, it was only a dollar every when ever my dad remembered, no back allowance for missed weeks. If you would like to know how it is that I made Chris remember the other time line, read my stories "The Magic Is Back" and "Chris Perry's Favorite Relative", episodes one and four of my Charmed: Heritage series.

TriGemini – You are right that Chris doesn't want things changed much. He likes how things turned out. As to whether or not there family is missing them, they aren't exactly experiencing the passage of time. The spell that sends Wyatt back sends him back to the exact same time. Yes, there is a reason Chris didn't seem to notice this, but at some point (probably in the interim episode "Just Imagine") Chris will notice that it is the same day and the same time that they left and he is going to add that to his list of weird things going on . . . for about a week, but that is all stuff that will happen in my Charmed: Heritage series, in episodes yet to be written.

lovestruckbabe243 – Welcome to the story and I am glad that you can follow it. I hope that continues to be true in about twenty chapters or so when things start getting weird. Of course at that point it will be following one character around, so it actually should be pretty easy to follow.

goldacharmed – Glad that you were able to catch up and that you understand my explanation. There will be two more scenes from the episode, but they won't be for a while.

halliwitch – Well, I think I answered your questions a while ago, but for anyone else that wants to know how much longer I think this story will go, my guess is around forty chapters or so. My guess has been about seventy chapters for a while. They still have things to do once they get back to their own time and they are not in their own time yet.

TaintedDarkInuShemeeko – Glad you liked both chapters and thank you for reviewing both.

Maiqu – Glad that you enjoyed it and thank you for reviewing both chapters.

Good news everyone. You will not have to wait as long for the next two or three chapters. I have them written and am working on getting them first on my computer and then to my beta. You should have at least two, probably three more chapters over the next week or two. Thank you for your patience.

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Three – Dishes and Discussion

After dinner Chris helped Piper clear off the table while Wyatt was in the sitting room with Leo, Phoebe, and Paige playing a game with the little versions of the two brothers.

"Do you have to leave in the morning?" Piper asked as Chris brought in the last of the dishes from the dining room.

"It's probably best, Mom." Chris smiled as he put down the dishes. "I don't want to change the future. It's not perfect and it has its problems, but its bearable and much of it is good."

"I'll miss you, Chris."

Chris shook his head. "No you won't." He was smiling as he said it. "I'm right upstairs. Sure I have a smaller vocabulary and a whole lot fewer memories, but that's me."

"It's not the same," Piper informed him.

Chris just smiled as he walked over to the sink and started washing dishes.

"You are an adult right now."

Chris chuckled. "Yes, I am. Thing is, Mom, if you want to see me as an adult, you're just going to have to let me grow up. I can't stay."

Piper sighed. "I guess you're right. When'd you get so smart?"

Chris gave her an affectionate smile. "I had a good teacher."

"You imp," Piper teased back.

Laughing, Chris denied it. "Imp? Me? Please." Chris started putting the clean dishes away as Piper took over cleaning them. A smile formed on his lips and as he walked he thought allowed. "I miss this."

Piper looked up suddenly. "What?"

Chris looked at her confused. "Huh?" Then, "Oh," as he realized that she had heard what he said. Trying not to lie he attempted to answer. "I was just saying that I missed helping you with meals."

"Well, I'm glad to have your help," she told him with a smile. "On that note, can you tell me something?"

Chris almost laughed. "I may be could, but I doubt that I should."

"We'll see," was all Piper said.

He smiled. "Ask and, as you say, we'll see."

Piper launched into a question that had been bugging her for several hours off and on. "How on earth did your brother turn into such an optimistic, happy person so different from me or you?"

Chris did laugh at that. "I couldn't really say. It's just how he is." _And I like him that way, loving magic and not tainted by evil or a desire for power._ "Kind of like how Aunt Phoebe can be."

Piper finished cleaning the dishes and turned to Chris. "I'm going to finish up here. Why don't you join everyone in the sitting room?"

"I'll see you in a little bit," Chris told her as he complied. He left the room and went to the sitting room where he found only Wyatt alone with his little self, playing a game. Glancing around he asked, "Where is everyone?"

"Upstairs preparing for bed," Wyatt informed him without looking up. "Want to join the game. I have some really tough competition here and I'd like to give me a run for my money."

Chris chuckled at the wording and sat down on one side of the board. "I think I would like that?" He smiled at little Wyatt. "Hi, Wyatt."

Little Wyatt smiled, but said nothing.

Chris nodded. "All right." Looking at the markers he tried to decide on one. "Okay, which should I use?"

One of the markers disappeared in blue-white orbs and reappeared in front of Chris. Little Wyatt grinned up at him.

Chris smiled back. "Thank you."

* * *

I had written a different chapter and when I went on put it on the computer, I discovered that I already had the beginnings of this chapter written. I decided that I liked what I had, so I finished this chapter and wrote the end to fit in with the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it as much as I did. Oh, and in case anyone is wondering, Chris' statement that he misses washing dishes with his mom, pretty much means just that. He doesn't live at home, so he doesn't see her as much as he might. He does work for her by this point, something you will note he isn't if you read the episodes of Charmed Heritage, which at present go through eight.

Okay, some of that shameless advertising some people do. Have you ever wonder what would happen if Prue wasn't the sister who died after "All Hell Breaks Loose"? Well, a couple of online friends of mine, Esmeralda (JustEs here on ff) and PrimroseEmpath, wrote an amazing story about what might happen if Piper was the one who died instead of Prue which I not only betaed for them, but I am also writing a sequel to. I know they would love it if people would check out their story which is called "Our Screwed Up Destiny". You can find it by either looking up JustEs's ff page or by going to my ff page and clicking the link found there. My sequel is called "Turning the Page of Destiny" and starts up right after theirs ends. I would love it if you guys would go check out both stories. Mine makes more sense if read after theirs, but there is a slight explanation at the beginning that would help some with telling you what's going on.

Anyway. I am going to get the next story onto the computer and upload it to my beta as soon as I can. Hopefully you'll get to read it soon.


	34. Say Good Night

First a thank you to my patient readers. My emails to my beta aren't getting through every time.  
Next a thank you to everyone who reviewed: TaintedDarkInuShemeeko, pinkphoenix1985, ShadowWolfDaggar, and Maiqu

criminally_charmed – Eventually (not in this story though) Chris is going to have a good yell at his parents over a few things. I agree that they have to remember that the little baby is Chris, too, and he needs them.

lizardmomma – Glad you like it. Yes, after the first review I got on this chapter, I figured I'd better explain that, because it wasn't something that I was trying to mislead with. It wasn't something I wanted made into a big deal. It's interesting, because I just wrote the chapter where they are getting ready to leave.

TriGemini – Someone pointed out to me on more than one occasion that every moment in the future was one more that could change everything. If they stayed long enough, they could eventually change something that was going to change them. I think Chris is the only one who acknowledges that.

JadeAlmasy – I know. They are so cute interacting with the younger selves and the younger selves of their brother.

piperspeanut – Glad you love the chapter and glad that you caught up in "Charmed: Heritage".

DementedViper – I don't know when you will get to this point. I hope that my explanation helped. After I read your comment on the money I went back and looked. It was 67 years, two at the beginning of each year, but they were in the 68th year, having only recently passed the second of February about three months before, Wyatt's birthday . . . poor guy.

Kennster – Also don't know when you will get to this point, but I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter you are on and hope you enjoy everything up 'til here.

* * *

Chapter 34 - Say Good Night

Chris carried his sleepy brother up the stairs. When he reached the top of the stairs he glanced behind him and saw the equally sleepy adult version of his brother, dredging up them silently. "Burned out?"

Wyatt sighed. "Yeah, maybe a little." _Don't tell Mom, but today took a lot out of me. She'll just worry._

"You don't have to talk to me that way," Chris told him. "There's no one here to listen. Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige already went to bed and Mom and Dad are in the nursery with mini me."

_I know, but it's not often I can hold conversations with you without opening my mouth._

Chris rolled his eyes. "You are so lazy."

Wyatt shrugged. _Just enjoying a novelty. You don't get where I am in my job by being lazy._

Chris smiled. "Okay, true. Let's get you to bed." He laughed at adult Wyatt's droopy eyes. "Both of you."

Wyatt nodded and followed as Chris headed toward the nursery. They walked in silence until they reached the nursery.

Piper and Leo were standing over baby Chris' bed. They looked up at the sound of the boys footsteps. Piper headed over to them and took little Wyatt out of Chris' arms. "Are you sure you want to sleep on the couch, Chris?"

Chris nodded. "Yeah. I've slept on worse. Besides I don't want to kick anyone out of their beds and Wyatt opted for the sleeping bags so why are you asking me? At least I'm not sleeping on the floor."

Piper shook her head, smiling. "If you're sure, that does bring us to the topic of why Wyatt wants to sleep on the floor."

Wyatt shrugged. "Like Chris, I don't really want to supplant anyone. Unlike Chris," Wyatt shook his head at his brother before continuing with, "I don't think I would enjoy the couch."

"All right," Piper relented. She turned back into the room, carrying little Wyatt to his bed.

As Piper was tucking little Wyatt in, Leo walked over to the boys. "Would you like me to get you pillows, blankets, and those sleeping bags, Wyatt wants?"

Chris shook his head. "That's all right. We know where to find them."

"We were wondering if you would tell us another story," Wyatt told him.

Leo shook his head. "I told you. One story only. If you want more, tell me in the future." Sadness flashed across Leo's face so fast they almost missed it.

_You probably best drop it, Wy,_ Chris suggested. _It's been a long day for all of us._

Wyatt sighed. _I will ask when we get back._ He gave Chris a wry look. "Do we have to go back in the morning? I'd enjoy staying longer."

Chris groaned at the eager looks on their faces. "Why do I feel like the adult or even the parent in this situation?"

Wyatt chuckled. "No then. Breakfast at least?"

Chris nodded. "Yes, breakfast. You think I want to cast this kind of spell with my stomach growling at me, trying to distract me. And I'd have to be crazy to turn down mom's cooking." _Good thing I work for her or else I'd be in trouble job wise._

Wyatt grinned. _You don't work tomorrow anyway._

Chris shook his head smiling as he walked over to Leo who was closest. He gave him a hug. "I love you, Dad. We'll see you in the morning."

As Chris walked over to Piper, Wyatt hugged Leo. "Thanks, Dad. Thank you for being there for me today. I needed you."

* * *

Due to half my emails not reaching my beta (and other people) I sent two chapters to her. Also due to them not reaching her, I've been doing a lot of writing and have quite a large amount done beyond here. I'm going to try and resend my emails if I don't here back after a week. For anyone interested, members of my website, the homepage listed on my profile, have access to the next chapter. It needs a couple of alteration (a word or two), but basically it's there, so if you want to get to it early, as one reader already has, it's there.


	35. Morning Rituals

First a thank you to my reviewers: ShadowWolfDager, Maiqu, lizardmama, Lientjuhh, queenofspades19

pinkphoenix1985 – I guess that means you've already read this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Glad you checked out my site.

TriGemini – Yep, Chris more than anyone there knows what can happen when you mess with the past. Sometimes it's good, but other times it is anything but. As a result he _is_ determined to get back, but you are right. He doesn't want to go. That will be mention later in a conversation with Wyatt.

piperspeanut – Yeah. No one wants them to go, not even Chris, but Chris doesn't want to mess up the future. It would be cool if they could stay, but they really can't.

criminally_charmed – I'm with you on that. Both boys are powerful and I intend to show that gradually through my series. Chris doesn't realize just how powerful he is. In one of my episodes "Morality Bites 2: Biting Back ~ Part 2" in response to Chris mentioning the whole inferiority complex because Wyatt's twice blessed, Paige tells him that he's half elder, Lord it over them (it's not just Wyatt being mentioned, but the other person is actually powerless at the time, so Chris certainly wins that one). I too love the fact that Leo proved that he didn't have to have magic to protect his family.

TaintedDarkInuShemeeko – They are so much fun when they are just relaxing.

* * *

Chapter 35 - Morning Rituals

Sunlight battered on Chris' closed eyelids, but it was the smell of bacon that woke him. His eyes blinked opened and the first thing he saw was the closed curtains over the window in the front room.

Chris yawned as he pushed himself up and looked around as he set up. The blanket dropped to his waist revealing that he wore no shirt and only the top of a pair of pajama bottoms borrowed from his father.

Chris smiled at the sight of his brother asleep on the floor in a sleeping bag. Looking further he saw his clothes from the day before in a clean, neat pile. _Mom's been busy._

He climbed off the couch, taking the blanket and hanging it on his shoulder. He grabbed up his clothes and the pillow and headed out of the room toward the stairs. He stopped at the door way and turned around. "Hey, Wyatt, wake up."

Without waiting for a response he left the room and climbed the stairs to the next floor. He walked down the upstairs hall and into the bathroom. Once in the bathroom he put his clothes down on the counter and left with just the blanket and pillow. These he left in a neat pile in front of the linen closet before returning to the bathroom to change.

* * *

It was Wyatt who wandered into the kitchen a little while later, fully dressed for the day. He smiled at the sight of his mom at the stove. _I miss this. Sometimes I wish I still lived at home._

Piper sensed the silent presence of someone else and turned around. She smiled at the sight of her older son. "Good morning, Wyatt."

"Good morning, Mom." Wyatt walked over to the counter where there was a bowl of cut fruit. He snatched one up and popped it into his mouth.

Piper came over and smacked his hand. "You will wait until breakfast is served."

Wyatt grinned. "Can I help any?"

"Seeing as I have already been informed of your lack of cooking skills, how are you thinking of helping?"

He shrugged as he offered, "I can set the table."

"Not clumsy, I take it."

Wyatt gave her a look. "No. I can set the table for a seven course meal. Trust me when I say I am perfectly capable of setting a table for breakfast."

Piper laughed. "I think a seven course setting is a bit much, but go ahead and set the table for breakfast."

* * *

When Chris left the bathroom he headed down hall. He walked through his parents room and into the nursery. He saw his dad standing over little Wyatt's bed. "Good morning, Dad."

Leo looked up, still hardly believing he was seeing adult Chris again. "Good morning, Chris. Everything all right?"

Chris nodded. "Wyatt's fine." He walked over to the crib where his baby version was asleep. "I'm so tiny."

Leo laughed. "It happens. How about you? How are you doing?"

Chris shrugged. "I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"It's hard to tell with you," Leo admitted. "You are often so very secretive."

Chris smiled. "It's just how I am. Wyatt's very open mouthed. I'm not." Chris picked up his baby version and looked down at himself with a smile. When he looked up his smile dropped. "When there's trouble, try not to leave me with the elf nanny if you can. She's no match for demonic problems."

"Did we do so poorly with you and your brother?" Leo asked concerned.

For once in his life, Chris was quick to shake his head. "Nothing like that. What you do or don't do you're going to have to decide on your own, for I can't tell you how to raise me. I just don't trust my physical well being to someone I can't see." _And to someone who can't protect me even from my own brother. Besides, I want my parents to raise me, not the elf nanny._

Little Wyatt yawned and rubbed his eyes as he woke up. He looked around and spotting Chris, he grinned.

Chris smiled back. "Good morning, Wyatt."

Little Wyatt just smiled.

"Are you ready to go down for breakfast, Chris?" Leo asked as he picked up little Wyatt from bed.

"I am," Chris informed him, "but mini me needs to get dressed."

Leo smiled as he nodded and brought Little Wyatt over to the changing table. "Unless it makes you too uncomfortable, would you mind changing him?"

Chris nodded. Uncomfortable was unavoidable and Chris' face showed it, but sometimes you just had to deal with uncomfortable.

* * *

For anyone wanting to read ahead, the next chapter is posted on my site for members. For everyone else, I will be sending it to my beta soon and should have it up soon after that, baring evil email not sending things.


	36. Nice Little Family Breakfast

First a thank you to my reviewers: Lientjuhh, Maiqu, lizardmomma, ShadowWolfDagger,

queenofspades19 - Yes. Whether or not you could get both boys to admit it *cough* Chris *cough*, they are both enjoying this.

JadeAlmasy - Yes. Wyatt get's picked on for not being able to cook. Chris gets picked on for keeping an atheme he got off a darklighter who attacked them. Wyatt gets picked on for having a messy room. Chris gets picked on for being a neatfreak. Grant you most of the picking on is between the two brothers, but they do tease each other.

TriGemini - Thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed the interastions between them. Yes, Chris is slightly freaked out.

criminally charmed - Poor Chris. Thanks for getting these back so quickly. Yes, I imagine you are awaiting the next chapter. Let's see that would be chapter 39, right? I'll get it to you as soon as I get it on the computer. . . well, as soon as I get the last paragraph on the computer, the rest is there. Thanks for betaing these for me.

pinkphoenix85 - That's fine. I understand. I was more or less betaing a story on TCS and it was being posted here and on the cafe. I left a review here, just to say hi, but I kept to the original site . . . besides I was way ahead of them. Now, I am writing a sequel to that story using the authors of that story as my betas. Anyway, I'm glad you like my site. I hope you find some interesting info there.

Saynt Jimmy - I know exactly what you mean. I have a story here that I need to press that link. It's been a while since it was updated and then we got a new chapter, but I've had so many things going on, that I just haven't. Oh, and get ready. I sent three chapters to my beta, so the other two should be up soon. Being corny is just plain fun.

piperspeanut - Let me know if you got the link to my site. It's the homepage linked on my ff page if nothing else. The brothers are very different people, but they manage. :)

gabrieldarke - Welcome back. Glad to see you, again.

sailor cyanide - Welcome to the story. It's always good to see a new face. Hope you enjoy the rest of the story as it progresses.

This time I sent three chapters to my beta. I'm a few chapters ahead of that, too. It just isn't on the computer. I write freehand as much as possible.

For anyone interested, I am working on a Charmed Time Line on my site (the homepage link on my ff page). I am trying to figure out when various things happened and how things fit into real time. So far only one major problem, an episode involving Piper's birthday when there is no way it could be August (as in Wyatt would have to be two when Chris was concieved for this date to work, that kind of problem).

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Six - Nice Little Family Breakfast

Everyone was seated around the dining room table. The food was mostly gone. Wyatt sat on one side of the table surrounded on both sides by Chris, the adult to his left and the baby to his right. He turned to his left and commented, "I've heard of younger siblings ganging up on a guy, but this is ridiculous. I'm surrounded by one person."

Chris laughed. "Yeah, well deal."

"Chris, be nice to your brother," Piper instructed him.

The two brothers looked at each other and then at Piper. In amazement they asked almost as one, "You think this is mean?"

Phoebe laughed. "Are you wound too tight, Piper?"

"They're leaving soon," Piper commented. "I'll miss them."

_Sure you don't want to reconsider?_ Wyatt asked, an eyebrow raised at his brother.

Chris smiled. _Sorry, Wy. We have to go. We don't want to change things. You don't, do you?_

Wyatt sighed. _No._

"Hey," Phoebe scolded, "quit that. Mental communication is annoying to those not involved; be it two nephews or two sisters."

"Sorry, Aunt Phoebe," Wyatt gave her a wry look.

"My fault," Chris admitted. "I cast the spell."

"My idea," Wyatt argued.

Chris glared at him. _We are not discussing the spell you wrote to find me._

_No, but you did get the idea from me._

Chris shook his head smiling.

"I said, quit that," Phoebe scolded, again.

"I thought you didn't remember than," Piper commented, remembering suddenly that the collectors had erased her memory of it.

Phoebe shrugged. "Not at first, but a couple of years ago I ran into Jack; you know the guy Prue was not quite dating, and managed to accidentally get one of those weird backward premonitions off him."

"But Jack wasn't there," Piper protested. "Not when Prue and I were thinking in front of you."

Phoebe shrugged. "And yet whatever that conversation was about, it must have included him."

"It did," Piper admitted.

"Who's Jack?" Wyatt asked. "I was under the impression that the guy she . . . ow!" He turned and glared at Chris, who had kicked him under the table. _Not nice._

Chris ignored him.

_I'm talking to you, mister._

_Not technically,_ Chris pointed out.

_Why'd you kick me?_

_Because Andy is not the subject to bring up right now,_ Chris informed him. _Besides Andy's not the only guy Aunt Prue ever dated. She was even engaged once._

"Wyatt, Chris," Phoebe called out. "Would you be so kind as to include the rest of us in the conversation?"

"This is of limited duration, right?" Piper tried to confirm.

"It's a spell," Chris agreed. "I didn't actually put a time on it, so I don't know it's duration. I do know it's not permanent." Looking down at his plate for another bite, he realized he had finished eating. He glanced over at Wyatt and noticed the same. He sighed. _I think it's time we got ready to leave._

"No," Wyatt protested aloud.

"No what?" Piper asked. "Is something wrong?"

"Chris wants to leave," Wyatt informed her.

"Not want," Chris corrected. No, he wanted to stay, at least for a little longer, but the longer they stayed the more they risked ruining everything and he couldn't risk that. "We need to. I'm sorry."

Piper turned to Leo. "Can't we make them stay?"

Leo shook his head. "No. I'm afraid he's right. They can't stay here forever. Their goal is accomplished. They have to leave."

"It's not as if you're losing us," Chris reminded them. "As long as you don't change our past while building your future, we'll be there waiting when you get to our time."

"No pressure, right?" Paige teased.

"No pressure," Chris agreed, a twinkle in his eye as he looked across the table at his aunt.

* * *

Okay, I hope everyone enjoyed the new chapter. I have the next chapter all ready, betaed and everything. Review and I'll post it.


	37. The Hard Part

First a thank you to my reviewers: sailor cyanide, Lientjuhh, ShadowWolfDagger, Maiqu, and lizardmomma

TriGemini – Yes, they are annoyed. It's not fun when someone is talking and you don't know what they are saying, despite them being in front of you, be it mental talking, talking in a foreign language, or just on topics those with them don't understand. I realized after I wrote an earlier chapter referring to this incident that Phoebe forgot, so I had to explain that. Yes, Andy was explained to both brothers, however there is more to that story that that. You'll just have to read "Morality Bites 2: Biting Back parts 1 and 2" if you want to know that story though. Their knowledge of Andy is first brought up in the story "A Friend In Need" when they are talking to Andy's nephew and niece. In my series I gave Andy a brother and sister (though I haven't done anything with his sister, Sarah, yet) who come into the brothers lives when their friend Kali (on the phone in chapter 2) catches her boyfriend attacking Andy's nephew which is the basics of "A Friend In Need". I am itching to tell you something, but without you having read those stories . . . I don't think I should, except I will say that somewhere in the previous thirty-six chapters Andy was mentioned by Wyatt, not by name, but definitely mentioned. I think everyone is equating this to the last time Chris tried to leave and how bad that went. Hope you don't mind my rambling.

piperspeanut – Hope you can find the link.

queenofspades19 - *Grin*

TaintedDarkInuSheemko – Glad to hear it. It looks like you are a chapter behind, but when you get here, enjoy.

criminally charmed – Yes, these are definitely the kind of memories Chris would have liked to have had the first time.

Pinkphoenix1985 – End? Who said it's ending? I've still got a way to go. My guess is about thirty more chapters or so.

For those of you who think this story is near the end, it's not. If I get my guess right, I am a little over half done. Yes, it is near the end of the boys time here. For those of you wanting to read ahead, chapters 38, 39, and 40 are posted on my site. I was considering posting 41 there too, but I decided to wait. This chapter got its title from the idea that the hard part for them (everyone) is writing spells and such stuff that will get the boys back to their time, not because of the actual difficulty, but because they don't want to even though they know they have to.

* * *

Thirty-Seven – The Hard Part

Chris used a large piece of chalk to draw a triquetra on the wall in the attic. Behind him Wyatt stood at the podium looking at the Book of Shadows. The Book was opened to the entry on Vicus. "Mom."

Piper and Paige were at the potion table working on something in a caldron. Leo and Phoebe were on the floor with little Wyatt and baby Chris.

Piper looked up from her potion. "What is it, Wyatt?"

"Do you mind if write in the Book?" Wyatt asked.

Chris looked up from what he was doing. _What are you doing, Wy?_

Wyatt didn't bother looking at him as he waited for Piper's answer. _I just want to explain what happened and how Vicus was defeated._

Chris rolled his eyes. _You made him visible and Aunt Paige threw a potion at him._

Wyatt smiled. _I guess I mean how his curse was lifted._

Chris nodded. _Check._

"Wyatt, are you listening?" both brothers suddenly realized their mother was asking.

"Sorry, Mom," Wyatt gave her a sheepish look as he added, "Chris was talking to me."

Piper raised an eyebrow at Chris who smiled, inclining his head. "Be that as it may, what are you wanting to write in the book?"

"I just wanted to explain what happened with Vicus today," Wyatt informed her, "and explain how the curse was broken, in case there are more out their like Vicus or any victims who still are cursed."

Piper smiled as she nodded. "I think that's a good idea."

"Do you have a pen?" Wyatt asked.

_Make sure to use your best hand writing,_ Chris admonished.

Wyatt glared at him as Piper handed him a pen. _Cute._

_I mean it, Wyatt, _Chris pressed. _Show respect to that Book. The spells and other information within it have saved out family on more than one occasion._

_I know, I know, _Wyatt iterated, slightly annoyed. _I never would have been able to save you back in January if not for a spell written within its pages. And the spell I wrote when Aunt Prue and all of them showed up from the other reality was based off something I found in the Book. Getting rid of Trae certainly came out of the Book. I know this Book is important. I'll write legibly._

Chris shrugged and went back to the triquetra. _Good._

Wyatt uncapped the pen and started writing in the Book, concentrating hard on not only what he wrote, but how he wrote it.

* * *

So what do you think of Wyatt's contribution to the Book? We never see the girls adding to the book much, but I thought that this was something they should and something that Wyatt would want to do, since it affected him the most. Not to mention I'm not sure the girls would have thought of it at this particular juncture. The next chapter is quite ready, so once I see enough reviews, let's say a dozen, I'll post it.

Anyone interested in the reference to Prue read my two part story "Morality Bites 2: Biting Back". That will answer all questions on that. Among other things it will explain who the others are that showed up with her and it will identify a character mentioned around fifty times in this story, the person who sent the boys on the quest after the demon they were looking for in the future.


	38. Good Bye

First a thank you to my reviewers:

Apparently 200 some odd people can't manage a dozen reviews without two of those being from the same person, but I decided to go ahead and accept that since they were reviews of different chapters. So to answer darknessmoon89, yes, if you review a dozen times, I will count it, but only if it is on twelve different chapters.

Added: I was informed by a very nice reviewer that I had anonymous reviews off. I did not realize this. I got some help (because I had no idea where to look) and I got that fixed, so now anonymous reviews are enabled.

That said, here are my responses to the questions and comments of those who did review:

sailor cyanide – Thank you.

darknessmoon89 – I don't know if I've ever seen you review before, so thank you for reviewing.

TriGemini – What can I say, I like to connect things. Chris' powers, their friend Kali, most of the nonCharmed flashbacks, Phoebe and Coop's disappearance, magic not working for two decades, just a lot of things are from there. I look foward to hearing your thoughts on them when you have the time. I really enjoy your long reviews. I'm glad you like the idea of Wyatt writing in the book. It seemed like something he would want to do for many reasons and it is definately a good idea.

Lientjehh – You're nothing if not consistent. I will take it as a compliment that you consistently enjoy what I write and I appreciate that your consistently review. Thank you.

TaintedDarkInuShemeeko – I am glad that you enjoyed the little argument between the two brothers in ch 36. I'm also delighted that you are caught up. Yes, I feel with Piper, but at least we get to follow them and see what they are doing. Be ready for a surprise though.

Lizardmomma – I thought it was appropriate. The girls don't seem to do that anymore and Wyatt's a bit magic mad like Phoebe was in the beginning, so he'd think of such a thing.

piperspeanut – This story is far from over and . . . well, you'll see at the end of the chapter. I'm following the episode, so if you think about the episode you have to know that things aren't going to go as they planned. If you found the right link, you should be able to find the story under "Charmed . . . A Little Bit More" under "Imaginary Fiends Take . . ." The site is called "Charmed: Heritage". At the bottom you'll find a c-box with pretty much only comments from me, not sure why no one else ever posts there, but I guess that means it certainly isn't spammed.

queenofspades19 – I look forward to hearing what you think. If nothing else, please leave a review at the end, but I love reviews on chapters.

JadeAlmasy – Glad you enjoyed it.

Maiqu – Delighted to hear that. It makes me smile.

ShadowWolfDagger – Glad you liked it. Sorry it took so long, but I was hoping for at least one more review. Didn't get it, so I decided to count the one for chapter 36 from TaintedDarkInuShemeeko. Hope you enjoy the new chapter.

Think you know what's going to happen next? You might, but chances are high that you don't. Hope you enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 38 - Good-Bye

It never is a happy time when beloved family must return home, but when they are going to another time, it just is harder. Piper hugged Chris hard, while Leo hugged Wyatt.

Chris wiggles a little trying to loosen his mom's hold as it because harder to breathe. "Mom!" he gasped, sucked air into his lungs. "Let go, please."

Piper released him, reluctantly. "I just don't want you to leave."

"I can't stay," Chris reiterated, "not me the adult."

Wyatt let go of Leo and walked over to them. "Move over, Little Brother. I want to hug Mom."

Chris stepped away and turned to Leo. He walked over to his dad and hugged him tight. "I love you, Dad."

Tears grew in Leo's eyes at those simple words, words that a year and a half ago he never would have expected. Two years ago he wouldn't have wanted them. Now, they were a blessing he'd heard twice in less than twenty-four hours. Leo hugged him tight. "I love you, too, son."

Chris felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned his head and then his body as Leo let him go. "Hi, Aunt Phoebe."

Phoebe smiled. "My turn."

Chris grinned and gave her a hug.

Several feet away Wyatt had let go of Piper. Instead of going over to Paige he was over by the playpen and had pulled baby Chris up and out. He looked across the room at adult Chris. "You were so cute at this stage. What happened?"

Chris just shook his head and went over to Paige. "Hey, Aunt Paige."

When everyone was done hugging, the brothers stood by the triquetra. Chris looked at Wyatt. _Ready?_

Wyatt sighed. _Not really, but let's do this before I change my mind._

Chris pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. He offered a smile to everyone. Then, he looked down at the paper and began to chant. "My brother I have found, time must now be rewound. Return us to the time and place, that is our lives' real base."

When he finished the triquetra on the wall began to glow blue. He turned to Wyatt. "Come on. Let's go before _I_ change my mind."

Both brother said good-bye and walked toward the wall until the triquetra on the wall shot out to meet them. When the triquetra retracted back into the wall and glowing quit, Chris was gone, but Wyatt was standing there. He turned around and looked at them bewildered. "What happened? Why am I still here?"

* * *

Were you surprised? Push that little review button and tell me what you think just happened and what will happen next. Thanks to d-scarlet, I now have anonymous reviews enabled, so those of you who aren't members can review it, too.


	39. Alone

First a thank you to my reviewers: Maiqu and sailor cyanide

JadeAlmasy – That particular spell was difficult because I had to write it in such a way that it connected to Chris original spell and that it would work for Chris, but not Wyatt. Yes, Wyatt gets to stay a little bit longer. Every time someone mentioned them going back, I was thinking, "Well, not Wyatt, not yet."

d-scarlet – First, thank you for telling me that I had anonymous reviews off. I didn't realize that, and it wasn't my intention, at least I don't think so. Even if it was, it was a momentary laps, but I cannot recall doing it and I fixed it so that I can now get anonymous reviews. I didn't even know how to do that. I had to get help from a friend. Also thank you for pointing out those errors. I fixed them as well as adding a thank you to you in that chapter.

piperspeanut – Yep, evil cliffies and all that. As to where Chris went, well, that's what this very short chapter is about. I see you managed to find my site. Glad you finally found it.

red*robin – Thank you for the compliments. I take it from them you have read others of my stories, so I'm glad you enjoyed those as well. The simplest answer to why Wyatt is still there is that this is not how he left the past in "Imaginary Fiends" and I am following that story to the letter, so he is still here. However, you got the story reason on the nose. As to an update, well here it is.

Cr8zeCorbinFangirl – Hope you enjoy this next chapter, short as it may be.

NewSlove – Well, when they do both get to their time, there will be a major problem greeting them, but not until Wyatt is back in their time, and that literally is another story, which will be told on its own. And then, of course they have to deal with Pat's demon, which I need to name so I quit calling it Pat's demon.

TriGemini – I can't say why that is, exactly, but it will be discussed in chapter fourty, and Wyatt will pretty much hit it on the nose as did one of my reviews, so far.

queenofspades19 – I love that comment. I'm trying to think. Let's see I have a story arc planned where the time travel is accidental. I do have a future situation with a character who time travels correctly, though I must say I like the way her brother time travels better, but that is so far in the future, I'd best not mess with that . . . it's season four. This story takes place in season one.

TaintedDarkInuShemeeko – I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter and hope you enjoy the twist and the explanation coming up in the chapter after this one. It's not a full explanation, but it's what gets them on the right track.

Lientjuhh – Exactly so. You figured it out faster than they do.

lizardmomma – Well, he's not supposed to leave because he didn't in the episode this is based off, but the reason he didn't story wise will be revealed in the fortieth chapter.

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Nine - Alone

Future May 29, 2027

Chris stepped out of the triquetra and turned around. When nothing happened and the glow of the triquetra faded away, he frowned.

"Wyatt?" Though he already suspected he would get no response, it worried him no less when none was to be had. He looked back at the triquetra he had drawn on the wall what seemed like a lifetime ago, but it remained annoyingly blank. He looked down at the table next to the couch and saw the papers and his laptop untouched on the desk.

He paced the floor for about half a minute, waiting, but was quickly too restless for that and walked over to the phone. He picked it up and waited for a dial tone. And waited. And waited. Nothing happened.

He walked over to the window and looked down. The growing frown on his face just got bigger as he noticed that everything seemed to be at a standstill. He looked across the room at the clock in the wall. Instead of being late morning it declared it earlier afternoon. A theory began to form in his mind as he walked close enough to the clock to read the date written in smaller letters. Sure enough, though the two brothers had been gone nearly a day it appeared that no time had passed possible since Wyatt disappeared. How was that possible and why didn't it effect him?

* * *

What do you think? Does Chris have an odd situation of his own? Unfortunately, the explanation will have to wait as it is a part of the greater Charmed: Heritage story lines and the story is unwritten. I will tell you that if you want that explanation read "Witch Eater" when it comes out, because that will explain it. For now, just except that something very strange is going on and that this is the only reason Chris was able to follow to Wyatt to the past.

This is a very short chapter and the next one is considerably longer, so if I get a decent amount of reviews by the end of the day I will post the next chapter then. Thanks to d-scarlet pointing out that I didn't have anonymous reviews enabled, I have been able to fix that problem, and they are now enabled.


	40. The Right Motivation

First, an apology. I truly meant to post again, last night. Unfortunately the internet conspired against me and we didn't get it back until the morning while I was at work. This looked a whole lot longer on paper, but it's definitely longer than the last chapter.

Now, a thank you my reviewers:

TriGemini – Yes, he most certainly has a mystery on his hands. Unfortunately he has little way to solve it. No technology works. It won't be seen in the story, but Chris is going to do some orbing around to see if he can figure something out . . . on second thought, that might be interesting.

lizardmomma – Yep. I know why it happened, but I am trying to make it . . . less freaky powerful, because it's freaking someone out in that time. It's not that person's power. Let's just say they are immune to it. As stated in the previous chapter, that will be explored in "Witch Eater".

piperspeanut – I would love it if you reviewed both places, but I'm good so long as you review. And thanks for playing one of my games. I am hoping that by the time I finish this story I will have gotten "Just Imagine" (an episode in the middle of this story) and "Witch Eater" (the episode explaining the lack of time laps) finished and at least started "Paying the Piper" (the episode explaining what happened to Phoebe and Coop). I've got a ways to go in this story, so we'll see. I should make some progress toward that goal.

Lientjuhh – Yes, short. I've found a way to make up for that. I am going to work on that soon. It will be chapter forty-twoish.

ariex – Thank you.

Cr8zeCorbinFangirl – Sorry about that. I had technical difficulties, so the next chapter couldn't be posted when I wanted to.

queenofspades19 – Not exactly. That was my idea of, I want to keep the different times in separate chapters and that chapter was needed, but didn't have a whole lot to say. Unless you mean a teaser for "Witch Eater" in which case, sort of, but not really.

mclaughlin – Chris is definitely not pleased. He isn't exactly sure what to do and he has a pretty good idea that returning to the past isn't it, but he doesn't like it. As to Wyatt, well, here you go.

JadeAlmasy – Thank you. And I didn't mean to make you wait this long, not for this chapter anyway.

d-scarlet – You're welcome for the shout out. You helped me, so I wanted to let it be known. Well, here is a fix of the story for you. Enjoy.

Saint Jimmy – Hey! Nice to hear from you, again. Nope, Wyatt isn't imaginary. He's real. I'll leave the explanations to the story, since that is discussed in this chapter. When you said, Chris always got the short end of the stick, I decided to consider my series. The first thing that came to mind was an as-yet-unwritten episode called "My Curse On You", where Wyatt is stuck in a building that has been cursed due to the actions of a friend of his, and Chris is on the outside. The second thing that came to mind is Wyatt's missing girlfriend, Amber. She and her sister vanished about a year before this story took place and no one knows what happened to them or if they are even still alive. On the other hand "A Brother's Bond" is definitely Chris getting the short end of the stick. That story is also as-yet-unwritten, but will take place about a week before the future parts of this story.

red*robin – Nope, Chris won't be trying another spell, but Wyatt will. Chris has other things to occupy his time.

Maiqu – I hope that once it comes to it, you will read the story explaining and find that just as interesting, but right now it doesn't really exist.

Criminally Charmed – I understand what you mean. You're not sure if it sounds familiar because you betaed it, or because you read the official chapter. I quite agree with you on wishing Chris had been in season seven in a more, well, there, role, if you know what I mean. Chris is a bit freaked out on two fronts. Piper is glad to still have Wyatt, though.

ShadowWolfDaggar – Meant to update sooner, but hope you enjoy this new chapter.

TaintedDarkInuShemeeko – I imagine I won't have to tell you when "Witch Eater" shows up, since you're reading the series, but I'm glad you're interested.

Well, that's all for now. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter.

* * *

Chapter Forty – The Right Motivation

Wyatt glanced at the triquetra. It wasn't that he wanted to go home, or he hadn't five minutes before. It was more that the thing had swallowed up his little brother and not him. Though everything in him argued that Chris was fine and in their own time, it still bothered him and made him want to return home to be sure.

Behind him Phoebe had tried half a dozen spells, but not one of them would reopen the triqutra. It was beginning to frustrate everyone.

_Chris,_ he thought, not for the first time, trying to access the spell his brother had cast. As before, nothing happened. Most likely the spell couldn't pass through time. It didn't even seem to pass through space very well as they needed to be within the same building if not the same for it to work. The realization that the spell he had written to find Chris in another dimension had been stronger was pushed aside for the more immediate task of getting back to his brother. He didn't think even that spell would travel through time. "I have to get back." There was no longer doubt, hesitation, or even a desire to stay.

Piper looked up from a potion she was working, regret in her eyes. Already one son had gone back. This one she didn't know so much, not as an adult. But still she wished he would stay. "Must you?"

Wyatt nodded as the clock downstairs greeted a new hour. "I must. It was fun and I enjoyed the chance to see the past, but it's time I return."

Phoebe looked at a clock as the grandfather downstairs quit clanging. "Can you at least wait until I get back? I have to be in class within half an hour."

Wyatt nodded. "Hopefully that will give us enough time to figure something out." He walked over to her and gave her a quick hug. Then, he stepped away from her and smiled.

As Phoebe walked away Paige froze. "Looks like I have to go, too."

Piper looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Where are you off to?"

"It's my Maori charge, again," Paige informed her. "A te wa," she told them before orbing off.

Piper looked around the room. Now only her husband and her sons remain. "I guess we're going to have to figure this out without them." She looked at the adult Wyatt. "I figure if you can't cook you probably have trouble with potions. Am I right?"

Wyatt shrugged. "I'm working on it, but for now, yes."

"How about spells? Can you write them?"

Wyatt smiled. "I've had a few that worked."

Piper nodded. "All right. Since spells aren't my thing and Phoebe's no longer here, why don't we work together to see if we can come up with one to open this thing up."

Wyatt cast a doubtful look at the triquetra. "Maybe there's another way. After all, unlike Chris, I didn't arrive here through one. How'd you bring me here? Maybe we can modify that."

Piper looked at him surprised, a sad little smile on her face. "That's a good idea. Why don't we go downstairs and work on it?"

Wyatt shook his head and held out his hand. He blinked and a paper appeared in in. "I want Dad to help." He looked over at the playpin where little Wyatt and baby Chris where sound asleep. He smiled. "Without him, I might still be cursed." He handed the paper with the spell over to Piper and looked at his dad. "Do you want to help us with this spell, Dad? You know magic. You have to have heard a thousand spells over the years. Would you help?" As he spoke he remembered a conversation with his dad as a boy.

* * *

Hmm. Debating if I should send the next chapter to my beta or surprise her. I'll probably send it to her. Anyway, are you interested to find out what Wyatt is remembering? Let me know. Thanks for reading.


	41. A Son's Magical World

First a thank you to my reviewers: JadeAlmasy, ShadowWolfDagger, Maiqu, lizardmomma, ariex

criminally charmed - *Laugh*. Yes, my beta is a nice person. I sent you this as soon as I finished laughing after reading your review. Hope you liked it.

queenofspades19 – Yes, well . . . it wasn't. I did decide to play around with Chris while Wyatt's not there, so I have to figure out how much to do with this chapter. I really, really hope that by the time I finish this story I have at least started "Witch Eater", because I want so badly to explain, but I can't in this story, because the boys don't find out what happened yet. I have a tendency to put hints into my stories of things to come. For example I think I started hinting at something in episode four or five of my series that won't happen until season four. An upcoming episode will hint at things that won't happen until season six. Episode five hinted at something about Kali's past and something about her future, but it will be a while before either is revealed, though the date she mentioned at the beginning of this story is part of it. Anyway, I am working on a chapter about what Chris' doing, but it's more depressing that adventurous. When it's done, though I hope you enjoy reading it.

d-scarlet – The next episode won't be quite so quick as I am in the middle of writing it. For the next several chapters, it's kind of hit and miss whether or not I have them written. Hopefully I will be able to get the next chapter written sometime over the weekend and send it to my beta.

TriGemini – He wants to return now because he's worried about Chris. Before Chris showed up he wasn't worried, because he know for sure where his brother was, but now he's not so sure.

Lientjuhh – I'm trying anyway. It helps a lot when I finish several chapters at the same time and I just need to get them edited.

piperspeanut – If I don't want to what? Tell you what he remembered? Oh, believe me I do. I anguished over this chapter. I wanted it to fit in with what I know of Leo from Charmed and the girls treatment of him and show him how he was shown in this episode, as much stronger than the girls give him credit for, but allowing them their opinion. Hopefully I succeeded.

TaintedDarkInuShemeeko – In that case, here you go, the memory on Wyatt's mind.

FirePony16 – Nope, this story is nowhere near done, plenty left to enjoy. No, you haven't reviewed before, but thank you for doing so.

red*robin – Wyatt's memory first and what Chris is up to next. I am still working on Chris. Enjoy.

This chapter takes place when Wyatt is somewhere between thirteen and fifteen. For those of you who have also read my series, you know that during this period of time and about a decade in either direction, witches cannot use their magical powers (nor can warlocks and demons, but that doesn't come into play here). For those of you who haven't read my series, it is necessary to tell you that sometime after "Forever Charmed" and most likely the book "Trickery Treat", which I just bought and need to get around to reading, magic just stopped. Those who are part whitelighter and have whitelighter powers can use them (ie Paige, Wyatt, Chris, and Hank. Paige's twins can't use whitelighter powers). Likewise Phoebe's two oldest half cupid daughters can use their cupid powers (the youngest hasn't come into her powers quite yet, and her cupid powers are intertwined with her witch ones). This is only the second time I have dealt with this nonmagical time period. The other is in connection to a reference to an athemé that Chris took off a darklighter and hasn't yet disposed up, but at the moment, I don't recall where I have that. I believe that is all the relevant information. Enjoy the chapter. I hope it comes across the way I planned.

* * *

Chapter Forty-One – A Son's Magical World

_In an act of defiance, Wyatt threw the pen hard against the dining room wall. He glared down at the paper in front of him. "I hate this!"_

_Leo looked up at his teenage son. "What's the matter, Wyatt?"_

"_I can't make this work," Wyatt complained. "I've been at it for an hour and I can't come up with anything near what Aunt Phoebe or even Chris could write."_

_Leo tossed aside the newspaper and pushed his seat back. He stood up and retrieved Wyatt's discarded pen. "To start with, you aren't Phoebe or Chris, so don't try to be them," Leo told him as he sat down next to his older son._

_Wyatt sighed, "But Chris is so much better at everything that I am. Spells, potions, magic. He's better."_

"_Perhaps if you tried harder when you studied," Leo chided._

"_I do try, Dad," Wyatt protested, rolling his eyes at his father using the same tired lines he heard repeated year after year from every single one his teaches for as far back as he could remember. "I try hard, but what's the point when I can't use my powers and there's no one to use them on anyway?"_

"_I think that may be your problem, son," Leo commented gently. "You think it is about power."_

"_Isn't it?" Wyatt asked curiously._

_Leo shook his head. "No. And when you get into thinking it is, you are entering dangerous territory," Leo warned his son. " Don't make this into a competition with your brother. You simply have different strengths that him."_

"_I guess," Wyatt grumbled, "but I wish I could use my powers. I want to be strong."_

"_You don't need magic to have strength, Wyatt," Leo told his son softly._

_The tone of his father's voice caught Wyatt's attention. He felt a little ashamed as he remembered exactly what his father gave up for them. Immortality. For all the power he had once had and hopefully would again, for all the whitelighter powers he still had, and hopefully would not lose, Wyatt was still mortal with a normal life span. His father had once been immortal, susceptible only to a darklighter arrow, and maybe a few other things Wyatt didn't know of, and now, though Wyatt didn't know the story behind it, he was mortal, susceptible to almost everything, even aging._

"_Magic can be used for evil just as easily, if not more so, as good."_

"_Anything can," Wyatt argued._

"_True strength," Leo told him, "is choosing right when evil is easier and choosing to face your fears even when the danger is real. All the power in the world is not enough to defeat that."_

"_But you could die." The words were just above a whisper._

_Leo inclined his head in a nod. "You could." Leo put Wyatt's pen down on the paper. "How about I help you write this?"_

_Wyatt looked at him astounded. "You can write a spell?"_

_Leo smiled. "I am a man of many talents. You get that way when you have lived as long as I have."_

"_But you never help Mom or her sisters," he commented confused._

"_No," Leo admitted a little regret in his voice. "They have chosen to believe that without my powers I am of no magical use. It's not true, but sometimes when someone get's set in their ways they refused to consider that they might be wrong."_

"_Why don't you at least tell them?" his son asked._

_Leo was quiet for a long moment before he turned to look at his son. His expressing was peaceful as he said, "I choose not to fight that battle. If I ever feel I need to, I will, but for now I choose not to."_

"_Don't you ever want to be back in the magical world?" Wyatt asked._

"_I'm not out of the magical world," Leo admitted. "I'm out of their magical world."_

"_And you accept that?"_

"_So long as I am in your world, and your brother's world, and your mother's world, I am quite content with that." Leo paused and smiled at his son. "If however you want me in your magical world, I am more than willing."_

* * *

It had been near a decade since that day. Wyatt had gained a great deal of respect for his father that day, something he sometimes wondered if his mother had ever learned, especially now when faced with how everyone treated his father. It seemed to him that when magic had been removed from his family's lives it had eliminated a barrier between his parents, allowing his father to be integrated more fully into his wife's life. While he wondered what magic's return would do to that bond, Wyatt suspected he didn't need to worry. The bond was strong after all these years. A smile spread across Wyatt's lips as he gave silent thanks for what he had so long considered a curse. There were, after all, more important things then magical powers. His father had taught him that.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed Wyatt's memory and what he learned from it. I'm working on the next chapter. It's back to Chris and it has the potential to be two things, long and quite. Hope I'm up to it.


	42. Not a Creature Was Stirring

First a thank you to my reviewers: Lientjuhh, ariex, Maiqu, and ShadowWolfDagger

queenofspades19 - Just for you . . . seriously, you were the one to inspire me to make sure it was long, here is a much longer chapter of what Chris is up to in his time. Hope it turned out well.

d-scarlett - Yep. Leo's awesome. Wyatt loves his dad a lot.

TriGemini - And you were the one to inspire the content. I was not going to write anything else about what Chris was up to until Wyatt arrived back, but something you said convinced me to go ahead with it, so I hope you like it. I'm glad you like the interaction between father and son. Wyatt needs to know that lesson and Leo seemed the one to teach him it. Also, I wanted to attempt to show that Leo isn't quite what he might seem. He accepts Piper and her sisters' choice to not involve him as much . . . at least he does until it counts like he did in this episode.

red*robin - Both myself and my beta missed that. Thanks for pointing it out. I fixed the mistake. Hopefully this one is without error. I did have to fix a spelling error (that my beta wouldn't have recognized as it's a name) and something else, but that happens. Hopefully I caught everything we missed the first time round. Glad you like the memory between Wyatt and his dad.

piperspeanut - Gotcha. I understand now. Glad you enjoyed the chapter and I like that you agree with me that Leo is stronger than he gets credit for.

lizardmomma - Sorry about that. I will try to remember to write "flashback" or otherwise indicate a flashback if I start a chapter with one. This is the second time I've done that in this story. I wish someone had mentioned that that first time. I'll try to remember to go back and add some sort of indicator on that chapter. At least the other one only started with a flashback. This one was a flashback. I guess technically Leo's story about his sister was also a flashback, so that makes three chapters starting with flashbacks.

TaintedDarkInuShemeeko - Glad you enjoyed it. Everyone needs one of those every once in a while, don't they.

criminally charmed - Hey, beta! I'm glad you enjoyed that chapter. I find that amusing too. Both boys feel that way at some point or another. As Leo pointed out, each has his own strengths. And each brother is still finding his.

gabrieldarke - Great to see you again. I missed seeing your name in my reviews. I have another reviewer that I keep going "Where is she?" because I haven't gotten any reviews from her in a while. Hopefully everything is okay with her. Is your computer all fixed up now? Glad you love my fics . . . it warms my heart to hear that from people.

pinkphoenix1985 - Yep. My estimate is about seventy chapters for the entire story. We'll see how close I get. I have several chapters in the works at once. I have some with my beta, some that haven't made it out of my notebook to my computer and some that are just outlines in my head.

So this chapter is showing what Chris is doing to keep from going crazy while waiting for his brother to return. I'm hoping I did a good job on it, because I'm not the greatest with action dialogue and the only person Chris has to talk to is himself. You will run into a few names that are very unfamiliar. These are from my "Charmed: Heritage" series. Two of them make there first appearance in the episode I am writing right now . . . so anyone reading both I guess knows the resolution of one part of the story line. Since this story isn't about those people, I tried to minimize their importance. I hope you don't mind all the original characters. They were needed if I was going to explain what Chris was doing. Hope you enjoy the chapter and maybe you can see what Chris was seeing and understand just how panicked he is. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Forty-Two – Not a Creature Was Stirring

Future, Saturday May 29, 2027

The courtyard was filled with people, but the first thing Chris noticed was that just as with every other random location on earth he had chosen, no one seemed to move. He'd been to half a dozen randomly selected locations just to further test his theory. No one moved. Two children off to the side played catch with a football. The football was suspended in mid air. Nearby a man was drinking from an open bottle of wine. A stream of liquid was frozen still between the bottle and his mouth. Clearly this was bad, whatever it was.

He inhaled a deep breath and chose his next location. After what he'd seen over the last hour or so, he was afraid he knew what he would see and this time he was going where he knew there would be magical beings.

In blue-white orbs, Chris disappeared and reappeared Up There, in what was oft called elderland. At first he was surprised to see no one, but then he noticed something. He walked over to a pillar that held up nothing and looked down. There at the base of the pillar, a drawing pad in hand, was a now familiar face. Kevin Sheppard was as unique here as he was. While Chris was half elder, half witch; Kevin was one hundred percent both, but it didn't seem to affect him any. Just as every other person Chris had run into, Kevin didn't appear to move. Chris smiled as he looked at the partially completed drawing. Apparently Kevin hadn't given up on his witch powers just because he'd become an elder.

Chris leaned against the pillar and contemplated his next move. The hardest was yet to come and he had been avoiding it. He knew that he had to check in with his family. He didn't expect to find anything new, but he needed to know. _Mom will be at The Manor. I'll check there first._ The Manor was the name of Piper's upscale restaurant that had a few months ago celebrated twenty years.

Chris looked back at Kevin, one of the few elders he trusted, especially after what had been done to his cousin, Hank, on the same day that a party was held at The Manor to celebrate its twenty years. Hank had a bad scare when several elders had taken him prisoner to use as a guinea pig. Their tests had failed and Hank had been determined to never let them get their hands on him again. He'd been studying his whitelighter powers with Leo's help for months before that, but ever since he had refused to take a break from training. Chris couldn't say that he blamed his cousin. Kevin had not been involved in what had happened. In fact, he had been trying to help them at the time Hank had been taken.

* * *

Chris closed his eyes and orbed into The Manor foyer. At this point he no longer cared if anyone was there. He sincerely doubted they were moving. He paused at the hostess booth, usually occupied by Drinka Deguilio. Drinka was no stranger to their magical ways. She had her own magic, Gypsy magic. He couldn't count the times Drinka had covered for him or his mom when something magical came up. Drinka wasn't at the booth, but there were people in the foyer waiting to be seated, so he figured she was in the dining room seating someone.

He'd taken only a few steps into the dining room when he spotted the flamboyant Drinka frozen in the act of leading a couple to their seats. He recognized them as regulars who came every Saturday night to escape their teenagers.

He continued his journey through the busy dining room pausing when he nearly ran into Emily Colson, a young waitress that had been hired a week or so before Chris had started working there. Like Drinka, she knew their secret, but Emily had found out when Chris had orbed her out of the way of falling knives. She had been freaked out, but that had been nothing compared to her reactions later when she came over demanding an answer to what had happened to her. In the end she had taken it well and now found it amusing to explain away Chris' absences from work to those not in the know.

Chris stepped around Emily and continued his trek toward the kitchen. By now he was sure what he would find when he pushed open those doors, but it didn't make him and less worried when he pushed them out of his way and saw his mom standing by the stove with Callie Ranard, her assistant.

He walked over to her and was struck by the fear that filled him at the sight of his witch mother who could free time actually frozen in time by whatever caused this. He'd never heard of anything that could do that.

The only thing that came to mind at all was mention of the Angels of Destiny, but even they had never frozen his mom. Considering how much they had frozen, he didn't doubt that they could, they just hadn't.

On the other hand both Angels had revealed both their presence and their mission within minutes of freezing things, so it seemed unlikely that they were behind this. Time had been frozen for about a day and he'd been back for over an hour, plenty of time to reveal themselves. It had to be something else.

An idea came to Chris' mind and he left the room to enter his mom's office. He sat down at her desk and pulled out a sheet of paper from the printer. He grabbed a pen and started writing.

Dear Mom,

While Wyatt and I were in the middle of researching a demon Pat brought to my attention, a strange thing happened. Wyatt disappeared. Concerned I followed him and found myself in the past, again. You know what occurred there. You know better than I for you know how Wyatt fared and as I write this I don't yet know this and I can't ask you.

Something very strange has occurred. Nothing has moved since I left, probably since Wyatt left, but I didn't notice anything odd then because I could move and was more concerned with my brother than checking the clock.

Now, I have returned to our time without him and though I am concerned all the more, I realize I cannot return else we would have a cycle of the two of us trying to return to our time and that seems a ludicrous choice to pick. I am already here, so here I should stay. It's just difficult to quash the desire to go back and help.

I am writing this instead of going directly to you because something even odder has happened. I was in the past for almost a day. I left our time in mid-afternoon and when I left the past it was midmorning. However, when I returned it was still mid-afternoon. I considered that perhaps the time between the two was slightly scewed or perhaps it was just off lighting for that time of day, but the clock confirmed not only that it was indeed mid-afternoon, but it was still the day I had left. No time had passed. I have been here well over an hour and still no time has passed. Not only that, I have seen no indication that anyone other than myself has moved. I can only hope this is somehow connected to Wyatt still being gone and the method used to return him here. If that is so, then it concerns me a great deal as I have never seen him display that kind of power and makes me wonder why I am unaffected.

I am writing this because I have faith everyone else will start moving again at some point, for the other option is unbearable, and want to let you know I am back safely. If you get this before Wyatt returns, perhaps you can tell me how he returns so I can quit worrying about him.

I love you, Mom.

Chris

Chris folded his letter and replaced the pen before leaving the room. Faced once more with his mother frozen in time, he grimaced. He took the folded letter and folded it even smaller before he slid it into his mom's hand hidden from the view of Callie and the others in the room who didn't know about magic. He bent his head and placed a kiss on his mom's warm cheek. That her cheek was warm made him smile.

Though he had his answer Chris wanted more, so he orbed out, chuckling as he realized he just orbed out in front of people who didn't know about magic. It was something he would never have done under normal circumstances.

* * *

He reappeared across town in his Aunt Paige and Uncle Henry's living room. The sight that greeted him was surprising. His dad sat on the couch his eyes on the middle of the room. His cousin, Hank, stood there in the middle of the room with his hand held out, concentration lining his face. In front of him a half dozen disks floating in the air. Chris had a pretty good idea that they'd been there a while even before everything quit moving.

Ever since magic had reappeared it had been increasingly evident that two of his cousins either hadn't come into their witch powers or didn't have any. Neither Hank nor Aunt Phoebe's Hope could cast spells and neither showed any signs of witch powers. Where they differed was that Hank had his whitelighter powers and Hope had no cupid ones.

Other than no one moving everyone seemed fine, so Chris sank down onto the couch next to his immobile father. He had to decide what to do next. Wyatt was still in the past and Chris didn't dare risk returning to the past. He had to trust his parents and aunts to get his brother home.

Meanwhile electronics didn't seem to be working, so researching the demon they were hunting could prove difficult. He still had the hand written notes. He wasn't sure how much more he could glean from them, but it was more than he was doing at present and he needed to do something. He needed a distraction.

His plans decided Chris rose from the couch and orbed back to his apartment.

* * *

I have several chapters either in with my beta or already back from her. They will be going to my site first, but hopefully they will make it over here faster than this one did (five days). My excuse for that is a sister who was using my computer (hers is slow) and fulfilling a promise to a reader on my site who wanted to read my other rewrite. No I don't mean the other rewrite of this story (which I am working on for anyone who actually remembers the existance of that one). I mean a rewrite of another Charmed story. It's called "One Little Change" and it's about what might have happened if Cole had changed something different in "Centennial Charmed". Would he still have died in the end? Would he have gotten his desired life with Phoebe? And what else might he have changed? Cole is stunned when he learns one of the things his alterations changed. I will be posting it here eventually, but I want to be a lot farther in the story before I do that, since I have so many other projects, so for now it is exclusive to my site. Anyone interested go over there and check it out.

Hopefully the next chapter of this story will be posted faster, but keep those reviews coming in. You never know when something you say might be the thing that sparks a new direction for something. I've had that happen at least twice in this story, so I want to hear your thoughts.


	43. The Promise

First a thank you to my reviewers: ShadowWolfDagger, Lientjuhh, FirePony16, guardian music angel and Maiqu

JadeAlmasy – I'm glad you enjoyed both chapters and I agree that Leo was if not the strongest, very close. I had some apprehension about posting that chapter, considering the answer is not in this story. I am hoping that I will have the answer up before this story is over, so that I can point people wanting to know in that direction. For now, enjoy this new chapter.

NewSlove – Thank you so much for the compliment. I really appreciate that. Yes, Chris is worried and he's trying to occupy himself so he doesn't do something he shouldn't.

TaintedDarkInuSheemeko – Well, that's not entirely true, but it's pretty close and for now that's all Chris knows.

piperspeanut – And I sincerely hope I can get the answer to you soon, but I know it will take a while. I will get it out eventually.

queenofspades19 – Yeah, me too. It's highly ironic.

d-scarlet – Well, I already responded to you yours. Glad you liked the idea. And for those that are interested in the answer, yes, the scene were Emily finds out about magic will show up here eventually. It's in a story called "Wyatt's Friend."

gabrieldarke – Yes, eventually you will find out why everyone is frozen. Yes, they will deal with Pat's demon in this story. Admittedly at the point I am in the story, they aren't exactly thinking about that.

criminally charmed – Yes, I know. It's creepy. Sorry about that. Most likely you'll be the first to find out what's going on, but that will be a while. Yes, I know what you mean. I'm sending you so much stuff in random order. I still haven't finished that one part and it will be two chapters . . . I think.

TriGemini – You took two days to review. Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you did. Yes, Chris left his mother a letter and yes, you will eventually find out why everything is frozen and no, it's not everything except Chris. It just seems that way, because it almost is everything.

angminer – Glad you liked the note to Piper.

ICPinkFuzzyBunnies – First, I love you name. Thank you for reading my story and thank you for reviewing. I look forward to seeing what you think of my other stories. Definitely nowhere near the end. Not sure how far away. At the moment I am sticking to my prediction of seventy chapters, but we'll see. Might be more. I doubt it will be less.

Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It's just kind of fun despite the project at hand. I had fun with Wyatt's interactions with both his little brother and his young self.

* * *

Chapter Forty-Three – The Promise

Baby Chris was snuggly secured in the crook of Wyatt's left arm. On the arm of the chair, Wyatt sat in was a pad of paper with various lines scribbled on it, spells written and crossed out. Wyatt looked to the middle of the room where his toddler version was sitting on the floor hugging Wuvey in one hand and coloring what appeared to be a misshapen dragon with the other.

Wyatt felt a sudden thankfulness that the ability to make drawings come to life wasn't one of his myriad abilities. From what he'd heard he'd caused enough dragon problems when he pulled a dragon out of the TV at only a few months old. He didn't want to imagine what he might be able to do with a dragon at the age of two-and-a-half.

Nearby Piper stood with her own pad of paper in her hands. Like Wyatt's lines and spells were scribbled on it. At the top her original spell was written in neat letters. Leo stood next to her, his hand resting on her shoulder as he silently read her latest attempt at a spell.

Wyatt picked up the pad and looked down at Piper's original spell, also at the top of his paper, a smile growing on his face. _That's perfect._ He scribbled down several lines and held it up for his sleepy eyed baby brother to examine. "What do you think, Chris?"

Baby Chris looked up at Wyatt, his eyes uninterested before he reached out and grabbed the paper to gnaw on.

"Hey!" Wyatt exclaimed, pulling the paper away from his brother. Once he had it safely away he sighed. "No wondered I've heard so many stories of you swallowing things. Paper is not for eating, Chris."

Hearing Wyatt's words, Piper grabbed Chris out of Wyatt's arms. "Did he swallow anything?"

Wyatt looked at the pad. "No. He didn't have it more than half a second. I was showing him an idea for a spell I had. Would you like to give me an opinion, Mom?"

Piper looked down at Chris before answering. "I think Chris needs to be changed. Why don't you show your father?"

As Piper left the room with Chris, Wyatt stood and handed the pad over to Leo. "What do you think, Dad?"

Leo smiled as he handed the pad back to Wyatt. "I think if you switched these words around and changed this to match this, then you have a spell that works," Leo told him pointing to each word as he mentioned it.

Wyatt grinned. "Thanks, Dad." A slight frown formed on his lips. "You understand why I have to go, right? You under why I now want to go, right?"

Leo nodded. "Yes, I understand. I was the younger sibling, but I remember a party where my fun ended the minute I realized no one knew where my sister was. It's not that I want you to go, but I understand why your attitude changed when you didn't know why Chris went through the triquetra and not you, when you didn't know for absolute certain that he's in your time. I understand that neither of you can stay here in this time, but we have to wait all those many years to know for sure that you made it, so do me a favor and call me when you do. Don't let me wonder longer than needed.

Wyatt frowned. "Surely you'll have forgotten by then."

Leo shook his head. "I'm a father, Wyatt. I will never forget."

Wyatt grinned at that. "Okay, Dad. I love you." He wrapped his arms around him.

Leo smiled as he hugged his son tight. "I love you more."

* * *

That last line is something my baby sister says to my other sister in response to "I love you" from her. It seemed to work here, but I know when I read it I think of my sisters: Stockmon and Queen Lily (who doesn't post fanfiction). I have the next chapter on my site, but the chapter after that is still in the works. After that, I have a whole bunch of chapters, but one thing at a time.


	44. Making the Grade

First a thank you to my reviewers: ShadowWolfDagger, sailor cyanide, FirePony16, Maiqu, and angeleyenc

piperspeanut – You are most definitely posting your reviews in the right place. I got the idea to set them up that way (and permission to use the idea) from a site I am on called "Alternate Charmed: All the Possibilities". It's a fanfiction site just for finished Charmed fics. It's been open since April or May of last year and a few months ago I tied for a win in their first contest.

d-scarlet – Glad you liked it, both the chapter and the preview. At the moment a lot of my Charmed scenes include messing around with some later scenes with Emily. But I still have time to mess with Wyatt's head in this one, and believe me he's going to get his head messed with pretty soon (pretty soon being a relative term, I think it's ten chapters off or more).

Lientjuhh – I enjoy writing those.

ICPinkFuzzyBunnies – Glad you liked. I have a lot of fun writing this part of the story. I like interaction between family. Yep, I do like your name.

LucyCelticPrincess – Keep reading and you will eventually learn. My beta is a bit ahead of everyone, because I got stuck on some stuff and sent her later stuff, so she knows where this is headed next, but there is a lot still to come.

TriGemini – I figure if Chris swallowed a marble then he probably went after a bunch of other stuff that they did catch. Not to mention I love the cuteness factor.

criminally charmed – I just love writing those scenes. I will probably have something more for you soon. What would it be, chapter 49? 50? I'm so lost with those numbers. At any rate, I have a lot on paper, so more coming soon.

lizardmomma – Obviously I can't tell you, but it will be revealed eventually. Glad you like the end of chapter 43, since it does have personal significance.

JadeAlmasy – Thank you.

PinkPhoenix1985 – I'm glad you like it, especially the last paragraph.

Bob – Much, much more to come. I'm working on a minimum of half a dozen stories at once, some Charmed, some not, most Charmed even if I do have many times more that aren't. I got a little stuck on this story, but I'm almost over the problem, so much more to come soon, I hope.

Many of you will recognize this. It is the second to last scene from the actual episode. I hope you enjoy it. I didn't want to post this until I had the next chapter finished, so that I could post the next chapter soon after this. For anyone wanting a sneak peak of the next chapter, it's on my site. It's called "Game Time".

* * *

Chapter Forty-Four – Making the Grade

Phoebe was walking down the steps of the building she had just finished a class in when Professor Slotkin hurried to catch up to here from the walkway.

"Ms. Halliwell."

Phoebe turned around to look at her.

"Got a moment?" Professor Slotkin asked as she filled in the gap between them.

"Yeah," Phoebe agreed, suddenly apprehensive.

"I had a chance to look over your paper on childhood imaginary friends," Professor Slotkin told her as she came to a stop in front of her.

"Yeah. And let me guess," Phoebe said, readying herself for yet another put down. "You found it to be a shallow, pop psych examination on the subject?" She steeled herself, readying for the worst.

Professor Slotkin bowed her head down to look into her bag as she spoke. "Hardly." She pulled Phoebe's paper out of her bag and handed it to Phoebe.

Phoebe looked at it with delighted surprise. "An a-minus? Wow. Really?"

"Well, your use of Kolberg's moral stages was a bit of a stretch," Professor Slotkin informed her before she continued with some praise, "but overall, quite insightful."

"Thanks," Phoebe said softly.

"I especially liked your supposition that the impact of an imaginary friend can actually last well into adulthood," Professor Slotkin informed her as she remembered the part of the paper that caught the largest part of her attention. "I found that fascinating."

"So do I," Phoebe admitted with a smile patting her binder trying to find the words she needed.

A look of surprise, briefly crossed Professor Slotkin's face before it was gone.

"Uh," Phoebe tried still trying to find her words, "I have to go. I have to go home and see my nephew off."

"Off?" Professor Slotkin asked surprised. "I thought you said he was two."

Caught, Phoebe turned around. "No. This is another nephew. Actually he's older, and he lives really far away. But I'm late." She turned once more to walk away.

"Uh, before you go," Professor Slotkin said hesitantly, causing Phoebe to once more turn around. "I . . . I just wanted to apologize. I prejudged you as a fraud, and you are clearly anything but."

Phoebe smiled.

"I look forward to reading your next paper," she told Phoebe. Then, she added, "And to your next column."

"Thanks," Phoebe said, still smiling as she reached out her hand and shook her professor's.

"You're welcome," Professor Slotkin said warmly.

Phoebe turned a third time, and this time, as no one stopped her, she continued on home.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. The next chapter is back at the manor with Wyatt, his parents, and the little ones.


	45. Game Time

First a thank you to my reviewers: ShadowWolfDagger, Maiqu, and lizardmomma

queenofspades19 – Yep. She was definitely not my favorite part of the story, but she had her moments.

TriGemini – She did indeed get that apology. *Grin* Cuteness factor always good.

NewSlove – Very nostalgic. Only one more chapter like that in this story.

Criminally Charmed – And you know what's coming up next. This was I think the best scene with the professor.

Lientjuhh – Yep, that one is from the ep and there is one more. The chapter after this one.

ICPinkFuzzyBunnies – Thank you. I watch the scenes involved very carefully, sometimes several times over. Before I started this I had seen this episode once and in pieces, on youtube. I started this watching the scenes on youtube, copying down the words and that actions from that tiny screen. I pay attention for ever tiny movement.

d-scarlet – Yep, nothing new in that scene, but it was part of the story, so it needed to be there.

TaintedDarkInuShemeeko – Hope you enjoy this next one. All new this time.

A thanks to Aurora who helped me figure out something I needed for this chapter. Thanks, Aurora.

* * *

Chapter Forty-Five – Game Time

Back at the manor, Wyatt looked down at the spell his mom had written and a little further down at the spell he had written to reverse it. He grinned as he looked up at his mom. "Well, it won't open a triquetra, but I bet it will do the trick."

"So now we wait," Piper sighed. "Would you like to play a game while we wait for Phoebe and Paige to return?"

Wyatt didn't comment as he walked over to the playpen and pulled baby Chris up and out. His little brother looked up at him with trust in his eyes. Once Chris was safely in his arms he grinned up at his mom. "Yeah, I'd like that, but seeing as this is hopefully the last time I get this chance, I want to hold Chris while I can."

Piper exchanged a glance with her husband and smiled. "It's only fair after all the times he held you when you were younger."

"He said he used to try palming babysitting me off on Dad," Wyatt commented without looking up from his little brother in his arms.

Piper chuckled. "So what game would you like to play?"

Wyatt looked up and frowned before shrugging. "I don't suppose I care. Pick something. I probably mastered it years ago." He grinned mischievously. "I mean years from now."

"We know what you mean," Leo assured him as he reentered the room with small red notebook. "This is for you," Leo told him holding out the notebook. "Put it somewhere you'll find it when you return to your time."

Wyatt shifted Chris to one arm and took the notebook out of his father's hands. "What is it? Besides the obvious, I mean."

"You'll see," Leo assured him, "but for now just put it someplace safe."

Wyatt nodded as he walked over to a chest sitting on the floor. He stopped in front of it and opened the notebook. "Dear Wyatt," he read in surprise. He turned around and looked at Leo. "When you said this was for me, I didn't realize you meant only me."

"Just put it away," Leo repeater. "You can read it when you return to your time."

Wyatt didn't seem to hear him as he started reading aloud, again. "It is odd, odder than you will ever know to look down into a crib and know that baby there, that's you." Wyatt frowned at the words. _Who wrote this?_ He looked down at the bottom of the page and found that it wasn't the end of the entry. He flipped the page.

"Wyatt?"

"Huh?" Wyatt responded not paying much attention to his mother as he looked for the signature.

"How about a game of truth or dare?" Piper suggested.

Leo gave her a warning look. "Piper . . ."

Wyatt nodded absently. "Sure, Mom." Baby Chris made a grab for the notebook and Wyatt dropped the notebook trying to keep his grip on his little brother. "Ah, Chris."

Chris looked up at him with big eyes.

"Come on, Wyatt," Piper urged. "Let's go play the game."

Wyatt looked up. "Right. Did we decide on a game?"

Piper nodded.

"What was it?" Wyatt frowned. "I think I missed that part of the conversation."

Piper chuckled. "Truth or Dare."

Wyatt's eye grew wide. "Nope, not happening. I . . ." _Chris would kill me._ "Sorry, Mom. Choose a different game."

Piper sighed. "Pity. I thought that would be fun."

Wyatt shook his head hard and squatted down so he could pick up the notebook. As he got up he looked at it sorrowfully. "I guess I'll go put this somewhere. It looks like there is a lot of reading to do to get through it."

"And you can read it later," Piper affirmed.

He sighed. "Okay. Pick a game that won't require me to be on guard while Chris and I go find a place to hide this." As he walked toward the door he looked around. _Not here in the attic. Too much happens here, too big of a chance that something will happen to it._ He opened the door and headed down the stairs contemplated everything he knew that would happen over the years to come. Some things it was just best not to mention. Chris had it right when he said if you don't want to change things, be careful when you have the chance to change them else you change something you don't mean to.

_Chris_. He looked down at his little brother. _I need to get back home, to my time. I need to know you're safe._

* * *

A note about the notebook, so that when certain things come up later, I don't have people pointing out the inconsistency or something to that effect. The signature was on the second page. Wyatt did not see it, because he kept getting distracted. And considering I wrote the entry and it's not terribly long, I'm going to have to say that this is not a standard sized notebook, something smaller.

And to answer piperspeanut's question on my site, yes, the entries in the journal will be open for the readers to read. I don't know how many there are at this point and I cannot say that they will all be read, but there will be several. Only the first one should be in this story. Others will show up in episodes of my series following "Just Imagine". With what is going on in "Witch Eater" there will probably be one at the end of that, but I can't say for certain until I get there.

The next chapter is the last scene from "Imaginary Fiends". After that the rest of the story is all mine. And there is a lot of story still to tell. Once I get past that chapter I have completed multiple chapters and have sent them to my beta, hence why she knows what's coming up. Criminally Charmed, I'm hoping I will send you the next chapter sometime this week. And I hope all of you enjoyed reading this chapter.


	46. Hugs and Kisses

First a thank you to my reviewers: Lientjuhh, Maiqu, angeleyenc, sailor cyanide, and pinkphoenix1985

criminally charmed – Sorry that you didn't get enough sleep, but I'm glad you liked it, especially since you get to read just about everything first. As to Chris, he is back in 2027. Don't worry, you'll get to see him again soon. Remember all those little short chapters I sent you? Yeah, those are about to come into play. I am going to take a look at them and see if I can combine some of them or if I have to stick with short because of content. Either way, Chris is in the next chapter. Short, because it has to be, because the longer version is well . . . about forty to sixty pages long. I have an entire story happening between it and the next section, so I'm thinking those two at least will just have to be short chapters. At the moment I have been working on "The Demon of Confusion", so that's probably what you will get next.

ariex – Because truth or dare involves lots of questions and Wyatt is not the greatest at remembering which ones to _not_ answer. I owe that one to Aurora.

piperspeanut – Exactly. I actually do not have this chapter up on my site yet. Shocking that. Anyway, I plan to put this chapter and the next two or three up in the next few days, so keep an eye out.

TriGemini – And that is exactly her intent. Oh, the things Wyatt could tell her. Some of them good. Some of them not. And some of them shocking.

FirePony16 – Thank you. I think I will have fun with that notebook. I do plan to keep my mouth shut on what he'll read in there, but rest assured he will read in there and you guys will get to read with him.

d-scarlet – Well, I'm trying not to answer what is in it, but you will get to see. I have the first entry completed and it will be read toward the end of this story. Not sure exactly how close to the end, but it will be a while.

ICPinkFuzzyBunnies – Well, this is the last chapter that isn't mine. I just put it into prose and puts some thoughts in. Hope you enjoy.

thunderincrimson – The brothers are close and so yes, he's worried about his brother and he wants to go home. He doesn't like leaving, but he wants to go home.

This is the last chapter from the season seven episode "Imaginary Fiends". This is not the end of this story. There's a lot more to happen. After this chapter it's all me. Hope you like that.

* * *

Chapter Forty-Six - Hugs and Kisses

Sometime later Phoebe kneeled next to a table playing with little Wyatt and his trucks. Baby Chris was asleep upstairs in the room he shared with his brother. Adult Wyatt was standing next to his dad, amused as he watched Piper pace the floor. "Please tell me Paige is more punctual in the future."

When she turned around to look at her son, there was almost laughter in his voice as he responded, "Thought you didn't want any knowledge of the future?"

"Well, a little wouldn't hurt," Piper argued.

Leo gave her a warning look. "Piper." He smiled, showing he was amused at her more than anything else.

"What?" She asked, her voice revealing a slight bit annoyance as she added. "It's not gonna change anything, aside from my being constantly irritated." She tossed her head a little as some of her hair got in her face.

It was with semi-perfect timing that orbs then filled the air and Paige appeared next to Wyatt. "Aroha mai," she told them with a slight bow. "That's sorry in Maori." She bent backward and looked at Wyatt before asking. "Do I ever get the hang of this in the future?" When his only response was to chuckle she gave him an annoyed look as she straightened up. "What? What's so funny?"

"Nothing," he told her, trying to stop chuckling. "It's just," he hesitated deciding if he should really say that before continuing, "who do you think teaches me to be a whitelighter?" _Is still teaching me about being a whitelighter,_ he added mentally.

Paige looked at him surprised and turned her look to Piper. "Me?" Piper smiled back at her pride on her face for both her sister and her son. Seeing this, Paige turned back to Wyatt a smug and proud look on her face, satisfied.

Wyatt shrugged his shoulders and reluctantly said, "Well, I guess I better get going."

Phoebe looked up from where she now sat on the table.

"Not that is matters with time travel and all, but," he added quickly as he looked at his dad, "just to be safe." Then he looked at Paige. "Aunt Paige?" He held open his arms for her to step into. As she walked into his hug he leaned down, squeezed her tight and said, "Thanks for everything you're about to do for me."

"Oh, well, you're welcome, I think." The last was said with a slightly speculative look and a bit of uncertainty.

He let her go and turned to his dad. "Dad," he said holding out his hand. "Thanks for not giving up on me."

"You can count on it," Leo told him, pulling him into a hug.

Letting go of Leo, he turned his attention to Phoebe. "Aunt Phoebe," he began as she started to stand. "I think you should hold onto that imaginary friends paper of yours."

"Why?" Phoebe asked, looked slightly confused.

"For my little cousin," he told her straight faced before breaking into a grin._ Wonder what Ladybug would think if she heard me call her that?_

"Mm," Phoebe made a contented sound as she reached up and hugged him.

"Bye," Wyatt told her, smiling.

"Bye," Phoebe whispered as she let him go.

He turned and walked slowly toward Piper. When he stopped in front of her he said, "Don't worry about me so much, okay, Mom?"

"Sorry," Piper told him, not looking the least sorry as she looked up at her son. "That's the one thing that won't change."

He leaned down and gave her a kiss before gathering her in a hug. "I'll see you."

"See you," Piper whispered back as she let him go.

He stepped away and turned to face them all as Piper holds up a paper with the spell that he had written.

Piper unfolded the paper and looked up at him before she began to read. "A son in the future, a son in the past, seeing anew what once has passed. Return him now to whence he came, right when he left, all now the same."

As she spoke, Wyatt looked at the familiar faces, so much younger than what he knew and yet the same. He smiled at Phoebe as she waved her fingers in good-bye. When Piper finished speaking white orbs appeared surrounding him and swirled around him faster and brighter until they carried him away and he was gone.

"Bye," little Wyatt called out as he saw his older self disappear.

Piper looked back at her little son, a bit surprised.

"Wyatt. Look," he picked up his big, red fire truck. "Fire truck."

Leo turned to look at him, smiling. Along with Piper he walked over to the table to see the truck his son was proudly showing off. Phoebe and Paige stayed where they were, smiling as they watched their nephew begin the process of coming out of his shell.

* * *

I do not recall who it was, but someone made a comment a while back that made me go off on a tangent in my own comments. That comment lead someone else to recommend a story to me, which I read and loved. The story was not exactly what I was thinking of, so since I now wanted to see my tangent happen, I came up with the story line that follows this. I hope that you enjoy it, because it's starts during the next couple of chapters. And of you who have read my series are going to get to see my bag guy. Anyone who doesn't, I'll fill you in when I get to that chapter.

The boys aren't out of trouble yet, because they still have that demon to get rid of and someone doesn't want them to succeed. Enjoy.


	47. More Trouble to Come

First a thank you to my reviewers: maiqu, lizardmomma, PinkPhoenix1985, and red*robin

d-scarlet – It had to happen eventually. And while I had a lot of time to play with, it wasn't an eternity. Hope that you enjoy what comes next.

angeleyenc – And now that I have fulfilled my promise that every scene of the episode would be in there unaltered except for the thoughts of the people involved (and invisible people walking around in Chris' case), the story continues, but I now have no story to bind me, except for stories I have written and plan to write. Hope you enjoy the remainder of the story, however long it will be.

ICPinkFuzzyBunnies – Thank you. While I didn't write the actual dialogue and everything,

v – Welcome to the story. I'm glad you like it and hope you enjoy the rest of the story.

FirePony16 – As someone who liked excuses not to do homework, glad I gave you one, so long as it didn't interfere too much. Sorry to hear you haven't been feeling well. Hope things improve for you.

TriGemini – Yes, Wyatt is going home. This time is works. I mean it would be interesting if it didn't, but I'm not going to explore that. I have another story line to pursue. Hope you enjoy it.

criminally charmed - *Smilie* Still, it's good to hear. Thanks, again.

TaintedDarkInuShemeeko – End? What end? The episode part of this may be over, but the actual story is not over, not by a long shot. I'm not sure what you mean by "A Paige in Time". I don't have a story by that title. There was an episode by that name. The closest to that I can think of in my stories is "Turning the Page of Destiny." Any chance that is what you mean, because I would love to have a new reader on that.

gabrieldarke – As long as you keep coming back, I don't mind too much. Sure I might wonder as I am doing with one of my other reviewers right now, but I will always be glad to see you back.

piperspeanut – I just couldn't resist that thought along when I saw those words. Knowing the way I have Ladybug, she would not appreciate that remark. Anyway, I got the previous chapter, this chapter, and the next one up on my site. Enjoy.

LucyCelticPrincess – I'm glad you are enjoying it. As to what the boys are up to. Well, they plan to take on their demon. Someone else has other plans for them.

Second, let me assure you guys, this isn't the end. As you will be able to tell by the end of this chapter, there's still more going on. I decided to go ahead and put both of these scenes together. As you can see, both are really short, but they do have a lot of information packed into them. Also they, hint at where this story is going next, so enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Forty-Seven – More Trouble to Come

Chris had hours before given up the idea of pacing, making phone calls, using the computer, or just about any other mechanical devise. None of them worked. Instead he sat on the couch with the various notes trying to see some sort of pattern other than the date. He looked at the one page that was opened on the computer and compared the information. He noticed the time in the bottom right corner change just a sound similar to orbing registered in his ears. He looked and smiled as the sight of white orbs slowly turned into his brother. Clearly whatever was stopping time was connected to Wyatt. Hopefully now that Wyatt was back everything would turn back to normal.

[hr]

Later that same evening, Steve Kessler, a rather persistent warlock who had thus far managed to keep his name from the ears of his prey, sat at his computer desk. The keyboard had been removed to make space for a scrying bowl. The dark liquid in the bowl contained an image Chris once more comparing images.

Over the past hour or so, Steve had learned several rather disturbing things, not the least of which was that both brothers had traveled back in time to keep the older one from turning evil. The very idea was fascinating. He wondered if there was a way to change it so they failed. After all they had traveled through to time to change things, why couldn't he? This would take some time to consider his options and in the mean time he needed to know what they were up to. If he did things right, time would be on his side.

* * *

I have the next chapter posted on my site, now. I'm going to get more up there as I either get chapters up here, or people respond there.

For those of you who don't know who Steve is, he is the bad guy behind the scenes of my season one of my Charmed series "Charmed: Heritage". In the story "The Magic Is Back" a darklighter he was friends with, attacked the brothers and lost. Before he did that he made Steve promise to get revenge if he lost. And so Steve is attempting this. He is trying to break down the brothers' advantages. For a while he managed to suppress their ability to orb. The happened in "A Mother Knows" and lasts until "Anti-Orb Zone". In "Chris Perry's Favorite Relative", a title too long to put just about anywhere and thus usually listed as "Chris Perry's Favorite", a demon comes to him with an idea to use his powers to turn one of the brothers. His powers involve memory manipulation. Chris, who up until this point had extremely gapped memory, remembering less than a total of one year between two life times, is the one attacked and the attack has a strange effect. It brings back all his memory. If you are interested in learning more about the things Steve has done to the brothers, check out the series. If not, I hope you enjoy his time in this story. Or maybe I hope you cringe. Considering, cringing might be the preferred reaction. Enjoy the story, but cringe at what the bad guy is up to.


	48. Two Sides of the Picture

First a thank you to my reviewers: angeleyenc, Maiqu, and Lientjuhh

TriGemini – Actually, Steve couldn't care less about their powers. He just wants to destroy them. If it hadn't been for his friends last request he would be completely uninvolved. He believes what he is doing is suicide. He wants to cause as much misery for them as possible. And actually he's not trying to turn Wyatt. He's up to something else. I am going to have to be very careful with some of the upcoming chapters, as they are not at all what they seem.

d-scarlet – Sorry, I have very specific reasons for not showing the boys reunion. Something happens just after Wyatt arrives, something that is its own story. As for Chris frustration, I probably could have done more of that. I didn't, mostly because I'm not going to be explaining what's going on there, at least not for a long while, and I don't want too much lead up to . . . nothing. You will get a lot of Wyatt's frustration over what is about to happen, but that won't be showing up for a couple more chapters.

lizardmomma – Thank you.

FirePony16 – Glad to hear that you are doing better. You'll see more of Chris in the next few chapters. I'm not sure how much as I am still writing some of them.

piperspeanut – Well, I haven't seen any reviews over there, even though I have through chapter 50 posted, so I have to assume, you just have been too busy. Look forward to seeing what you think, of this and of them.

TaintedDarkInuShemeeko – I do hope that you read it. _Turning the Page of Destiny_ is the sequel to Esmeralda's (and Primrose_Empath's) _Our Screwed-Up Destiny_ which can be found on this site. I know Es and Primrose would love to get more reviews for their story, and I highly recommend reading it before _Turning the Page of Destiny_. Their story is amazing. I loved it so much I wrote a sequel, so I'm kind of prejudice.

PinkPhoenix1985 – Well, here it is. There are also two additional chapters on my site, which can be found from my fanfic profile page.

* * *

Chapter Forty-Eight – Two Sides of the Picture

Chris was sitting in front of the computer comparing information to what was on various scraps of paper when Wyatt entered. Wyatt walked over to the couch and slumped into it. He sighed and looked at his brother. "What a day!"

Chris looked at him and chuckled. "Agreed. Unfortunately we still have stuff ahead of us. Pat's demon."

Wyatt groaned. "I don't want to fight another demon today."

"I'd rather get it done with," Chris argued.

"We have more than eight months," Wyatt protested. "Can't it wait until morning?"

Chris rolled his eyes. "My research indicates that he gets stronger each day until he's ready to attack again. He's capable of attacking; he just usually doesn't until he needs to, sort of like the soul thieves.

Wyatt sighed. "Fine. If that's the case, I guess you're right. Can we summon it? And are you meaning to summon it here, to our little apartment? Oh, and did you find a name for it?"

Chris raised an eyebrow. "Probably, not without discussing it with you, and no."

Wyatt frowned as he connecter the answers to the questions in his mind. "How about, did you find out why the victims aren't dead?"

"He draws powers from them," Chris replied. "They get weaker as time goes, but so long as they are alive he can use them. Once dead they are of no use to him."

"And why didn't you ask my help for this research?"

Chris shrugged. "With the day you've had you were exhausted."

"You didn't exactly have a restful day either," Wyatt pointed out.

Chris shrugged a second time. "I wasn't the one under attack. Besides, I tried to wake you, but you wouldn't budge. Any dreams?"

Wyatt shook his head. It had slowly become an accepted knowledge between the brothers that sometimes Wyatt had troubling dreams and more often when he was emotionally stressed. What they weren't sure of was whether it was magical in origin or just a major stress all its own.

"That's something at least," Chris sighed in relief. "I did find a little info on how to defeat him."

"You know we could always go to a reliable source," Wyatt suggested. "Pat got what little she knows from her mother."

"I called her," Chris informed him. "She said that they didn't have to summon him, but she suspected she knew why he attacked them."

"Wait!" Wyatt exclaimed surprised. "The demon attacked them?"

Chris nodded. "After they started talking to family of the victims, checking out memorials for the victims. She did say she thought is you could collect some sort of DNA sample for enough victims, hair, nail clippings, stuff like that, that you could use them to summon the demon. He's connected to them."

Wyatt considered this. "What about a spell using the names of some of the victims?"

"It could work," Chris agreed after some consideration. "As to defeating him, she said he was fairly easy to defeat. A good potion ought to do it."

"So summoning is the hard part." It wasn't a question.

Chris nodded. "The victims are returned to where they were taken from once he is defeated." When his brother frowned, Chris asked, "What?"

"Did she happen to say what happens if where they were has something in the way?"

"Sort of," Chris informed him. "She said one victim was five stories up when abducted and that when they defeated the demon the building no longer existed. It was all over the news as were some of the other long missing victims. He had no memory of the time in between, but other than being weak from the demon he was unharmed and hadn't aged. It seemed that he was placed five stories below where he was originally taken from, so it appears that they will be placed some place safe near to where they were."

"I suppose you have a potion all ready, too."

Chris shrugged. "It's cooling on the stove."

"Does Mom know you use those good pans of hers that way?"

"You think I'm suicidal?"

Wyatt laughed as he left the room in search of a potion vial to fill.

* * *

_This is bad_, Steve thought as he looked into the bowl. _If they defeat this demon dozens of useless humans will be free and there will be one less demon to help take them down. I cannot allow that._

He looked down at his notes taken while spying on them and a smile formed on his lips. _Perfect_.

* * *

Stuff with Steve is generally pretty short. He's a secretive character whom the boys know next to nothing about. The next two chapters are posted on my site for anyone wanting to read ahead.


	49. Missing Children

First, I'd like to thank my reviewers: queenofspades19, angeleyenc, Maiqu, lizardmomma, and Lientjuhh

criminally charmed – Yep. That is _not_ why Piper gave them those pans.

TriGemini – Soon. Soon. The answers will be coming soon. Steve likes to stay behind the scenes, so they don't know who to come after, not really.

FirePony16 – Yes, time is unfrozen.

ICPinkFuzzyBunnies – I'm having fun with this right now. But then when you get to write things without consequence to the overall story, you get to play and playing is fun.

piperspeanut – Sounds like you've been busy. Glad you like the remark about the pan. I thought that was a good one. As to Steve, you'll see soon. Actually _you_ probably have a pretty good idea, since you've read chapter fifty. Of course only criminally charmed has the best view of it. Being my beta has advantages for a reader of this story.

d-scarlet – Yes, creepy is what I'm going for. I think from what I've read in various reviews, his creepiest moment was his only chapter in "Morality Bites 2: Biting Back: Part 2" where he got another demon to attempt to "Put a Charmed One back in her grave." I think next was his parts in "Chris Perry's Favorite Relative" including my "A Demon's Guide to Taking on the Halliwells" or whatever I titled that chapter. That story was partly my way of mocking some stupid actions on the parts of demons. It was also my chance to bring in Victor. And yes, I think that's the end of the past sisters participation. I'm not one hundred percent sure, because early drafts of this part of the story included them again, so who knows. They might yet be involved. With current info though, it's unlikely.

gabrieldarke – Yes, his time would be spent more constructively spending time with his daughter, Devia, who will be mentioned in I think the chapter after this one. No, his daughter is not against him, because yes, that's sort of his niece, Brianna. Brianna isn't exactly after him. Her main goal is to turn Devia. She thinks there is still hope for her young cousin. Devia is about ten-years-old. Brianna is in her twenties. And I love that you remembered that. Both girls will be showing up in upcoming episodes of Charmed: Heritage. The next planned appearance is twelve.

Shivani123 – Your wish is my command. I was in the middle of getting this chapter ready to post. Welcome to the story.

As I told someone at some point, no not all the victims are children. Off the top of my head, Meaghan isn't. I know there's at least one guy mentioned . . . well, I think he's the only guy mentioned by name, but at least one guy is an adult and the fifth story victim mentioned a couple chapters back, was an adult. And there is one very important victim who was mentioned in a different story of mine (though reading that story, you won't be able to tell, because the person talking about it, doesn't know.) I'm pretty sure his name will come up and he was in at least his thirties when he vanished. He was probably the victim before Shelby.

* * *

Chapter Forty-Nine – Missing Children

Wyatt and Chris stood outside the door of an apartment directly above theirs. Next to the door a small memorial was set up around the picture of a small girl. Flowers surrounded a small doll.

Chris looked at Wyatt with raised eyebrows. "Shelby's mom is a little morbid."

Wyatt shrugged. "She knows her husband didn't take Shelby, so she figures Shelby is dead."

Chris sighed. "I don't see anything useful here."

Wyatt crouched down and pulled a hair off the doll. He put it into a plastic bag and grinned at Chris. "Just in case we have to summon him."

Chris rolled his eyes. "Show off. Where to next?"

"Sunny's memorial stone."

"Lead the way."

Wyatt glanced around and orbed out, quickly followed by Chris.

* * *

It was a small garden filled with miniature tombstones. The whole thing was enclosed by a short white picket fence with a gate to let people in. The two brothers orbed in and looked around. Wyatt frowned as he looked at the first grave. Chris merely glances at them in search of a name as Wyatt's frown grew with each grave he looked at. "Hey, Chris, did you notice the dates?"

Chris' eyebrows rose as he read the date on the stone in front of him aloud, "February 2, 2003."

Wyatt scowled at him. "Does it really?"

Chris nodded.

"I thought magic stopped that day."

"Quit bragging."

Wyatt chuckled. "Facts are facts."

"Prophesy boy."

"Jealous."

"You'd better believe it." He was laughing a little.

"It's no big deal."

"Says the guy who has one."

Wyatt shook his head, smiling. Sobering he announced, "Every death date I've read so far has been February 2, my birthday. Think all of these kids are his victims?"

"Could be," Chris admitted. "There must be two dozen graves here." He stopped as a name caught his eyes. "I found Karma."

Wyatt hurried over to his side and looked down at the grave. Sure enough it was Karma's memorial stone. He looked up at the sign over the gate and read the backwards metal letters. "Memorial Garden. Might be a cute name or it might mean there isn't even one body here." When Chris didn't respond he turned around to look at his brother Chris just stood there rooted in place staring into the distance. Wyatt followed the direction of his gaze. He saw what appeared to be a giant black blob shaped something like a human body building headed toward than. "I guess I found out demon."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter starts the beginning of Steve's plan. If anyone has any idea what he's up to before they find out for sure, feel free to post your guess in your review. I'd love to hear your theories. And no, you won't know exactly what he's up to after the next chapter. It's only the beginning.


	50. Stepping Back

First a thank you to my reviewers: angeleyenc, ICPinkFuzzyBunnies, TriGemini, Lientjuhh, Maiqu,

Shivani123 – And then I had to go and take longer with this one. Sorry about that. Busy with another story.

lizardmomma – No kidding. At this point I don't know if that was on purpose or pure coincidence. I picked that date two years ago. I think it was coincidence, but when I noticed it was Wyatt's birthday, I just decided to run with it.

piperspeanut – Always glad to hear it. Don't know if you've seen it, but chapter fifty-one has been posted on my site for a while.

criminally charmed – I have fun playing with those two. Yes, I do give him something of an attitude at times, especially when it comes to his little brother.

FirePony16 – It was a fun chapter to write. Glad you've got your tests done.

TaintedDarkInuShemeeko – I'm not sure what you mean by "so called children" unless you mean that other than Shelby, any of them who were children when they disappeared where born more than twenty years ago (more than twenty-five really, because no one was younger than five). I'm not sure of Shelby's age, but she would still be a child . . . and not be mentioned in the memorial garden. And no, not all of them disappeared on February 2, 2003. Only two people would have, at least one of who was a young child at the time. It is true that all of them disappeared on February 2nd, but of different years.

* * *

Chapter Fifty – Stepping Back

Steve taped a note addressed to "Darling Devia" on his computer screen before he slung a pack on his back and blinked out of the room. He reappeared just outside the boys apartment. He pulled out a key that he had a locksmith make from a magical key he had made. The magical key no longer worked because after an attack on the brothers a week before they had enchanted not only the apartment to keep out blinking and shimmering, but also the door to prevent all but normal, non-magical tampering and thus the magic made key wouldn't work. Fortunately for him, the man made version did work.

He turned the knob and walked into the apartment. His plan firmly in mind he headed straight for Chris' room. All he had to do was stop Chris from following Wyatt and see what resulted. From the conversations he'd overheard while scrying it should be most interesting. He looked around the room in search of a good place to draw. Find a blank wall he put down his bag and pulled out a special piece of chalk purchased from Marchez, a demon merchant he frequented.

Tapping on the chalk to make it glow, he got to work on making a glowing pentagram. Once that was done he double tapped first the chalk and then the pentagram turning them both invisible. He dropped the chalk into his bag and pulled out a spell he'd written. Spell in hand slung his pack over his shoulder and began to chant. "Take me back through time alone, to this place and this abode. Take me back to the time before time was stopped and Chris last opened this door."

In front of him the invisible pentagram glowed with dark light and bag slung over his shoulder he walked forward into it. Once he was close enough a dark cloud rushed out to meet him and pulled him into it.

* * *

It was early afternoon in Chris' room a dark light filled the room and a dark pentagram appeared on the wall depositing Steve into the room. He exhaled sharply as he got ready to move. Behind him the pentagram vanished, leaving behind nothing. _I don't have much time and there will be no time to clean up afterward if what I heard was right._ He slipped the spell into the bag and deposited the bag on Chris' bed. He pulled out two small crystals from the bag and put one on either side of the door. He tapped them each twice and they vanished from site. "Open once, then no more, for the count of four."

He glanced at the door and hurried over to the bed, grabbed up his bag and stuffed it under Chris bed before he crawled under there himself, a scowl on his face. Not knowing how much time he would be there he made himself comfortable in the only hiding spot in the room.

Though it seemed to take forever he finally heard the door to the apartment swing open. Slightly garbled through walls he heard Wyatt Halliwell's voice, "Only that I never want to be in that position, again."

Steve heard only the sound of movement and then the door to the bedroom swung open. From where he was he could see only Chris' shoes. Outside of his line of vision, Chris looked around, ready for ambush, but not ready for this.

Of its own accord, the door swung shut behind him, but Chris didn't notice as he walked over to the desk on the left side of the room, just past the door and unplugged his laptop. He turned around and frowned as he noticed the closed door. _Did I close that?_

Chris put down the laptop and walked over to the door. He turned the knob and pulled.

Under the bed the warlock grinned evilly and whispered, "One."

The door opened easily and as Chris grabbed up his laptop and walked out into the apartment a faint glow from the crystals on either side of the door caused the warlock to grin even more.

* * *

For those of you who have read my series you probably know who Devia is. She's Steve's preteen daughter. Her father is obviously a warlock and her mother was a mortal. She's somewhat morally conflicted due to the fact that Steve's dead sister, Angel, married a witch, so the three strongest influences in her life are a warlock father, a witch uncle, and a half breed cousin (which when mixing warlock and witch amounts to one or the other as best I can tell). If you're interested in more about this story so far it's really only in "Anti-Orb Zone".

So what do you think is going on, now that you have a little more details about Steve's plan. What is he trying to do? What is his goal . . . well, at the moment. His ultimate goal is to kill the two witchlighters responsible for the death of his reckless darklighter friend from my "The Magic Is Back". However, if this plan succeeds he will no doubt enjoy the results even more. The next chapter is posted on my site and I'm going to take a look at the rest of the completed scenes, see what else I can post there. I will try to post a new chapter here, soon. The more reviews I get, the more inclined I will be to do so.


	51. Rewound

First a thank you to my reviewers: Maiqu, angeleyenc, and lizardmomma

d-scarlet – Been there. Glad you finally got around to reading them. And yes, Devia's got a complicated life. I can't quite recall how old she is, but about ten or eleven, I think. I could look it up, but I'm too lazy at the moment.

TriGemini – He didn't go back far enough to save his friend. No, he's sure there is no way to save his friend. He warned his friend in the beginning and his friend ignored that warning and is unlikely to listen to any subsequent warnings. And you're right, saving his friend wouldn't change much. No, he's changing something entirely different, something that has a lot more potential to cause problems. For the Halliwell family and everyone else.

FirePony16 – Actually, it's just the opposite. He wants to prevent Chris from going to the past after Wyatt.

gabrieldarke – Glad you enjoyed the chapter. As to Steve's family, that's kind of complicated. I am planning on including more info about them in upcoming episodes of "Charmed: Heritage". The next episode that's supposed to have them is called "Wyatt's Friend". I'm not sure how much they will be in there, but you'll get to know more about both Devia and Brianna. It's episode twelve, I think. The next episode which is supposed to have at least Brianna is called "When Two Wrongs Make a Right." The title references one of Brianna's friends, a darklighter/demon hybrid. There are some of the episodes in the later parts of the series that I am still sketchy on details. Probably a lot more will come up among those. I mean I would love to do a story about them, but I'm not sure a story focused on characters who never showed up on Charmed would go well. I'd love it. I would seriously love it, since these are some of my favorite characters in the series. Rest assured though Steve's family will come more into the light as more stories are told and so will Brianna's friends, most of whom you met in "Anti-Orb Zone", most of them. There's two yet to meet and one not even mentioned.

criminally charmed – I hope that means I did a good job of making him a good villain. And yes, Devia is torn between the members of her family, family that is alive that is. Her mortal mom and warlock Aunt don't come into play since both are dead. And glad we were able to clear up everything with that chapter. Thanks.

JadeAlmasy – Well, he's a warlock, not a demon, but he certainly is sneaky. If you really want to read ahead, there are a few chapters on my home page for members of my site to read.

TaintedDarkInuShemeeko – Glad I could help with answering those questions. If I confuse you, again, let me know and I'll answer some more questions.

All right, everyone, this next part is going to be a bit confusing, so to avoid more confusion than possible, I am going to explain a few things. The spell Steve cast created a special portal to open. This portal takes the person who enters them to go into a sort of alternate dimension, where the only thing real is them. It resembles a holodeck from Star Trek more than anything else I can think of. Each time someone exists Chris' bedroom between the crystals, they enter a new alternate dimension, up to four times. This is so that Chris doesn't know what is going on with his brother. This first scene in this chapter is Chris in the first zone. If it sounds familiar, that is because it starts out the same as a much earlier chapter of this story. The second scene is real time in the real world . . . or it is until Wyatt's leaves Chris room. Hope everyone enjoys. This was the only way I could think of to make this plan work the way I wanted it to. Now the evil author will go back to murdering her characters . . . don't you just want to know what that means.

* * *

Chapter Fifty-One - Rewound

Chris walked into the living room, carrying his laptop and saw Wyatt sitting on the couch sorting through the papers. "Find anything useful."

Wyatt looked up and shook his head. "Nothing I didn't see the first six times I read it. I don't get it, if this girl had lived out her normal life, she would have been nearly seventy by now, but I can't help but think of her as a little girl."

"Probably because, she still is a little girl. Karma, Sunny, and all the others are no older than whenever they were taken. Now, that's fine for the people taken three months ago, but some of them are going to be awfully hard to explain once we find them." Chris set his laptop down on the table and sat down on the floor next to it. He turned it on and looked at his brother. "Ready to find this demon and take him down?

Wyatt grinned at Chris. "Yeah. I want these people out of his clutches."

"Me, too," Chris agreed.

A crash from the direction of the kitchen sent both boys scrambling from their seats. "What on earth?!" Wyatt exclaimed as he sent papers flying in his attempt to get off the couch. He scowled. "You check that out. I've got to fix this."

Chris nodded and headed for the kitchen.

* * *

Things were not as they seemed. Wyatt sat on the couch looking through the papers they had copied down. At first he didn't notice that it was taking his brother a long time to return, so engrossed was he in putting everything in order and looking for clues, but as the minutes passed he began to realize it had been a bit too long.

"Chris," he called out. When he didn't receive and answer, he sighed and put down the papers in his hands. He pushed himself up off the couch and headed over to Chris' open door. He glanced in and not seeing Chris pushed the door open the rest of the way. "Come on, Chris, this isn't funny. Quit playing games." He walked into the room and looked over at Chris desk. The laptop was slightly skewed, as if someone had picked it up and then put it back down. It was closed and appeared to offer no clues to what was going on. He walked over to his brother's bed and frowned as he looked down at a small sheet of white paper on the bed.

He picked it up and read the words aloud. "Dear Wyatt. I think I found something, but I want to check it before I tell you. Hope you don't mind, but I'm going off on my own. I'll see you later. Chris."

Wyatt frowned. Chris usually let him know these things and if he had time to write a note, he had time to shout down the hall and say he was going somewhere. In fact that would have been faster. Chris could be impatient at times, but when he was he'd do the faster thing. That meant that Chris must not have expected him to find the note so soon, or at least he didn't want to be there when Wyatt did.

Not sure what else to do, Wyatt walked back into the hall after the phone. As he stepped out the door, he didn't notice the crystals on either side glow or Steve under the bed mouth, "Two."

* * *

Okay, so now both brothers are in these fake realities. The realities are purely in their heads, with people in them reacting how the brothers expect. The note was written by Steve, in case anyone wasn't sure. And inside Chris' room is always real since it's the portal. Once you step inside his room you exit the fake world you were in.

Hope you enjoyed reading it. More to come when I get some reviews telling me you are interested in the next chapter.


	52. False Worlds

First a thank you to my reviewers: Maiqu

FirePony16 – Glad that the explanation helped. These next scenes are a continuation of that.

TriGemini – Not quite. This whole thing is a distraction. It was put in Chris room, because Chris was the one Steve wanted trapped in it. He didn't need Chris in there forever, just long enough to not realize that Wyatt had went to the past. One of the things Steve heard was that time quit moving for everyone except Chris while Wyatt was in the past. Of course he only knows as much as the boys do, so he doesn't know that's not completely accurate. He also heard that Chris followed Wyatt to the past. To distract Chris from these two things he cast a spell that creates these temporary portals. He doesn't want Chris following Wyatt to the past.

piperspeanut – Yes, Wyatt is questioning it, but he's not going to have a whole lot of time to do so. He will come back to that note eventually. Sorry you weren't able to post for a while. Glad it's fixed.

Lizardmomma – Again, sorry that it's confusing. I'm doing as best I can to make it less confusing. Yes, when Chris went into the kitchen that was all in this other reality. He is physically not in his real reality, but the reality he is in only exists in a very limited location. A friend was trying to explain something to me and he talked about something called pocket universes. I haven't a clue what he was talking about, but it makes me think of something my sister and I created in our bed time role playing of Power Rangers when we were preteens. Jason, the original red ranger was married with various kids. His youngest two, twins Amanda and Andrew had a portal somewhere in their house that lead to an infinite amount of land in some other dimention or other as well as suitcases that worked sort of like Mary Poppins handbag, they could fit everything. Likewise, Zack, the original black ranger, had a very special closet between his bedroom and that of his older sister, Lisa. It lead to a gigantic world were dinosaurs lived. I'm not sure if that helped or made things more confusing, but this is sort of like that. You go through the portal and you enter a place that is normally there and it's much larger than the space it fits in indicates.

criminally charmed – Yeah. I think you are right. I think the Demon of Confusion is sprinkling joy on both of my stories. That's what I get for writing them at the same time. You of course know I sent you more to beta. Here's more to read. Sorry it took so long. I get caught up in the writing and forget the posting part.

TaintedDarkInuShemeeko – They definitely are in a big pickle, bigger than you know. It's about to get really serious. The chapter after this one will tell you just how serious it is.

JadeAlmasy – Yeah, if they remember what happened by the end of this. I think Wyatt will. Not so sure about Chris.

OneSongGlory23 – Glad you are enjoying it. Welcome to the story.

d-scarlett – It's okay. I took a while to get back to posting. I have a tendency to get focused on things, such as writing the story. I'm a few chapters ahead of this. I think 57 is where I'm at.

ICPinkFuzzyBunnies - Glad you found it interesting and hope you find Steve's entire plan just as much so.

pinkphoenix1985 - The two AUs are just a distraction, so you won't get to see much in them. Following this chapter is the reason why Steve wanted them distracted. For now though enjoy your last look at the short lived AUs.

A/N - The first scene is in the alternate dimension that Chris is in, so the only thing real there is him. In the second scene it is the alternate dimension that Wyatt is in, the second zone created by Steve's spell. The third and fourth zones will not be explored as they both take place while Wyatt is in the past, a way of distracting Chris from the fact that his brother is missing. Because these zones happen entirely in his mind they are not affected by what caused everything to freeze around him. I will not be exploring these two zones, as they are basically more of the same and get nowhere.

After this chapter, everything is real.

I started trying to post this chapter over a week ago. Unfortunately I am having a problem with editing stories. If you are reading this, then I am very happy, because it means that the work around I found actually worked and I love my little sister (stockmon) very much (which I do anyway) for having an account on fanfiction.

* * *

Chapter Fifty-Two – False Worlds

Chris reached the kitchen and looked around. There were a few pots and pans lying on the floor. He picked one up and looked around for some sort of cause. "Hey, Wyatt. Come take a look."

As he waited for Wyatt to enter the room, Chris walked over and checked the room's two windows. Both appeared to be secure. He frowned and looked for something else.

Wyatt entered the room and found himself amused when he saw Chris on the floor feeling along the paneling. "Looking for something?"

Chris stopped and stood up. He nodded as he picked up another of the fallen pans. "I'm trying to figure out what caused these pans to fall out of the cupboard.

Wyatt looked up at the closed cupboard. "Did you close it?"

"What?" Chris followed his eyes and frowned. "No. I didn't."

Wyatt picked up one of the pans and looked at it closely. "There's food residue on this." He pointed at the partially full dish drain. "I'm guessing they fell out of there, because I piled them too high last night. Case closed."

Chris looked at the dish drain curious. "I don't know. If you did this last night, why would it have chosen now to fall?" When Wyatt shrugged he added another question, "And why would there still be food residue if you cleaned the dishes?"

Wyatt grinned. "You know my theory on sterile environments."

Chris groaned. "Unfortunately. I believe it is something along the lines of . . . 'I work in a sterile environment. I volunteer in a sterile environment. Why would I want to live in a sterile environment?'"

"You got it," Wyatt grinned back. "I'd rewash these, but I think we should get back to the demon we are trying to find."

Chris nodded. "Yeah. Let's go take another look at those files. There has to be something useful there."

* * *

Wyatt walked back into the living room and picked up the phone. "Chris." He told it and waited as the phone dialed his brother's number. He absently wondered what he would do if that feature ever broke. He didn't know anyone's actual number . . . well, other than his parents, but that was some sort of requirement for ever child on the planet whose parents had a phone number.

The sound of a ringing appeared to be coming from the bookshelf. He frowned and remembered with dawning annoyance why he never called his brother. Chris never knew where his phone was. He might be one of the most organized people on the planet, but he somehow always managed to lose his phone.

He sighed and walked over to the book case and listened for ringing before he pulled the phone out from behind some books. "Do you hide this on purpose, Chris? How did that get there?" He placed it on top of the TV, so that he could be sure Chris would find it when next he entered the room. He started back for the couch to take another look at the info they had gathered at the library, but before he got far white orb lights circled around him and when they dissipated, he was gone.

* * *

On the surface events went as they had before. Only Chris wasn't there. On the surface it changed nothing. Wyatt was saved and stayed the night, leaving the next day because he missed his little brother, the adult version and because he could hear a litany in his head about "not changing the future in ways we don't want." The words were spoken in his brother's voice. He even received a notebook from his dad that after a glance proved to be a journal kept by his little brother while in the past. He looked forward to an interesting read. On the surface everything was the same. Under the surface though, everything had changed.

* * *

Hopefully that marks the end of the confusing part. Hopefully. If you have trouble understand what exactly happened after the next chapter, just let me know and I'll try and explain.


	53. Chris Is What!

First a thank you to my reviewers: Maiqu and angeleyenc

Lizardmomma – It wasn't my brother, just a friend. If I implied that it was my brother, I apologize. Onto the last paragraph. It was not just Wyatt reflecting on the day or getting ready to read the notebook (that will come much much later). I attempted to explain everything, including what the last paragraph was about below. Hope it helps.

TriGemini – Yes, Wyatt got something from season six Chris, something he is going to read and memorize and scrutinize, but not right now. The world Chris is in is no longer there, as it was there merely as a distraction and the last paragraph summarized the day or so that was the original "Imaginary Fiends" episode on Charmed. I have a longer explanation below. Hopefully it makes sense.

ICPinkFuzzyBunnies – I can't be sure, but it actually sounds like you understand what is going on. If that is true then, I am thrilled, because most people don't seem to understand. I have written an explanation below to try. I'm glad you are enjoying the story. As to what will change, well you get a pretty good clue from this next chapter.

criminally charmed – Well, I attempted to give an explanation below. Hopefully it helps get everyone on track. It's a bit more detailed than anything I told you. As it is sometimes hard to explain what is going on in my head, I usually try to do things on my head. I do make exceptions. For example I am working on a Charmed project with some other people, but if I were to get a beta for that, it would be for serious input and not spelling and grammar. It is a lot less confusing than this. I am considering looking for someone else to give input, but it would have to be someone willing to keep working on it for a long time, as we are rewriting half of Charmed.

FirePony16 – I'm glad you enjoyed most of it. As for the last part, I tried to explain everything leading up to and including that, so that it makes more sense. If you want to read that it's below.

pinkphoenix1985 – I'm sorry that it's really confusing. Hopefully the explanation below helps everything make sense.

piperspeanut – And you actually read the next chapter . . . Oh, well. I guess it didn't quite make sense, because neither fake reality exists anymore. I tried to explain that below. Hopefully that helps. Basically though, what happens below is real and if it isn't changed, this will remain the reality, the one that everyone is in.

* * *

Okay, since several people mentioned not understanding the last part of the previous chapter, I will attempt to explain. For anyone who does understand, bear with me please.

Steve Kessler, my warlock, does a lot of spying on the boys via a scrying bowl. He was spying on them talk after both brothers were back in their proper time. In that conversation they talked about what happened in the past. During this conversation that made mention of two things that Steve found interesting. The first was that while Chris was in his proper time and Wyatt was still in the past, no one else appeared to be moving and time did not go forward. The second fact he found interesting was that while he was turned evil, Wyatt tried to kidnap baby Chris in order to turn him evil and while Wyatt has absolutely no memory of this, Chris does, because his presence was the only thing that kept Wyatt from taking him. Steve began to think about what would happen if Chris hadn't been there to stop Wyatt. Would Wyatt have taken Chris and turned him evil? And wouldn't it be fun to watch the two brothers destroy each other, with one good and the other evil. That is what Steve was thinking.

He went into the boys apartment while they were hunting for the demon who had been making people disappear since 1960 or there abouts. I'd say the demon's name, but I haven't come up with one yet. While in the apartment, he created a portal on the wall of Chris' room. After casting a spell, he used this portal to travel back in time to just before the two brothers returned from the library. He needed a way to distract Chris so that Chris wouldn't realize Wyatt was missing, because he knew from the conversation that Chris had followed his brother back because he was worried.

Before either brother had time to enter Chris room, he set up his trap. Alone it's not that powerful. All it does it put someone in an alternate reality (or pocket universe) where they are the only one there, but they see and hear and feel everything as if it was real. It only lasts a short duration, a few hours or a certain number of times through whatever the portal is. In this case, the portal was Chris' room. Every time Chris or Wyatt or anyone else entered the room, they went back into reality (so if they actually thought to orb out while in Chris room, they would stay in the real world) and when they left it, they entered one of this pocket universe type things.

As these were basically irrelevant once they accomplished their purpose, I only described them until I didn't need them anymore. Keep in mind that these are taking place back near the beginning of the story, before Wyatt or Chris has gone to the past. Chris was interacting with Wyatt and didn't realize it wasn't really Wyatt, until it was too late and he no longer cared, if he noticed at all. Wyatt was in one where _he_ was worried because he couldn't find Chris and the only clue he had was a note that didn't sound like Chris and besides that it was unlike Chris to leave such a note when Wyatt was ten feet down the hall. While Wyatt was in his the spell that Piper cast in the past pulled him back in time.

That is what the last section is about. I didn't really want to repost twenty of so chapters with slight alterations taking Chris out of them, so I summarized what happened. Wyatt went to the past, but this time Chris didn't follow him, because he didn't notice. Chris was in this pocket universe and he though Wyatt was there. Wyatt didn't see the difference, because he had no memory of Chris being in the past. It didn't happen. The next bunch of chapters is basically what would have happened if Chris wasn't in the past. Steve erased that time line, by preventing Chris from noticing Wyatt was gone.

* * *

So did Wyatt while evil turn baby Chris evil, since his only opposition was the elf nanny? What will change if he did? And most importantly . . . did that make sense?

This next chapter takes place in the altered time line, where Chris _did not_ go to the past after Wyatt.

* * *

Chapter Fifty-Three – Chris Is What?!

The words of the spell had barely finished when Wyatt felt himself moved. It was the same pulling as before. This time it was expected and when it lifted he was back in his apartment. The first thing he noticed was a lack of papers on the table. He frowned and knelt down to see if they had slipped off, but neither they nor Chris laptop were apparent. He sighed and glanced around. "Chris?" Wasn't the spell supposed to take him back to the exact moment he had left? Shouldn't that mean that Chris should still be on the couch?

_Maybe there was a slight time delay and he's in his room_, Wyatt thought as he headed out of the room and to Chris' door. He twisted the knob and pushed open the door and what he saw felt like a punch in the gut.

The room was completely empty.

Wyatt held out his hand, blinked and a phone orbed into it. Now was not the time to worry about personal gain. His brother was missing. Again.

"Mom," he instructed the phone. He held the phone up against his ear and waited. After a moment it quit ringing and the sound of his mother's voice filled his ears.

"Is everything all right, Wyatt?"

"Chris is missing," he blurted out. Of course the last time this had happened that hadn't worked so well.

"Missing? Well, that would be a change," she commented. "I wish I didn't feel relieved."

"Huh? What are you talking about?!" Wyatt stared at the phone. That was not the response he was looking for or expecting at all.

"If he's missing it means he's either been killed or is in hiding," Piper reminded him, though Wyatt didn't understand at all. "And after all the innocents he's caused the deaths of either is safer."

"Chris?! A killer?!" Wyatt stared around the empty room. "I think I'm missing something. That doesn't sound like Chris at all." This was worse than missing. An evil Chris was simply impossible to believe. "No, Chris can't be evil."

There was a sad sound on the other end. "I wish that were true, but over the last few months since magic came back things have just gone from bad to worse. How is it that you forget that?"

"Because it never happened," Wyatt informed her. "Something is going on here." He glanced around the room, noticing subtle differences. For starters, the room was messier, not so much that he would have noticed had he not been looking, but enough. "Mom, something is definitely not right here. I'm going to take a look around town, see what's different."

"Different from what?" Piper asked, worry in her voice.

"From what I remember," Wyatt explained. "I love you, Mom, but I do need to find out what happened to my brother."

"Wyatt," Piper warned. "I know you were close to you brother, but you have to know he's always been a little disturbed and it's just been worse since magic came back. It's like he's been lying low all these years and now that he has powers, he's striking out. I don't even recognize him anymore."

"I'm going to find out what happened," Wyatt promised. "And if it's in my power, I will fix it."

"You can't fix this, Wyatt," Piper informed him sadly. "There is no magic cure."

"It's all wrong, Mom. I have to try." Wyatt sighed. "Listen, I'm going to go now. I love you, Mom."

"I love you, Wyatt," Piper was silent for a moment and then she said, "I hope you are right."

_So do I_, Wyatt thought as he turned off the phone. He walked back into the living room and put the phone back on its hook. He closed his eyes and focused on something far off. He exhaled slowly as he opened his eyes and disappeared in blue-white orbs.

* * *

If anyone is interested the fact that this story is continuing into this storyline is due to the following response to one of my rambles at the end of chapter 22.

crazyDFFgang

I really like this, with Wyatt and Chris... really nice...  
And about your comment with your idea... Why don't you write this story on your own??  
And by the way: have a Merry Christmas!  
(Chrissy.W.x, crazyDFFgang-member)

Anyone wanting to read said ramble feel free to read the end of chapter 22, again.

As I am a bit behind, I will try to update this fast if I have a bunch of reviews.


	54. Who To Turn To

First a thank you to my reviewers: Maiqu

FirePony16 – Glad that helped.

TriGemini – Wyatt is definitely sure something is up and he is determined to find out what.

ICPinkFuzzyBunnies - *Dances around* Yeah! Delighted to hear that. I try to make sure the details are there, so that people can find them. I fastidious about these things. Sometimes I mess up, but I try to keep things consistent and so that they make sense.

criminially charmed – Yeah, yeah, yeah. Okay, so it's more or less true. *Laughs* Definitely not the norm.

d-scarlet – Glad that my explanation helped.

piperspeanut – I remember that review. Was it the one that had only one letter?

TaintedDarkInuShemeeko – I believe that yours was one of the stories recommended to me, when I first rambled about this, along with "Second Existence" by Evil Amplified. And I have read and reviewed all four chapters of "Twisted Witches", though it was a while ago, back in June of last year. It's been so long, I'm afraid I don't remember much about it, other than I liked it, so I hope you continue it. When you do, I'll reread it and read the new chapter.

lizardmomma – Okay, your turn to crack me up. No big deal, huh? Glad I was able to clear things up.

For those of you who read my Charmed: Heritage series, I have not introduced the character in this chapter yet, but he will be in there. I think his first appearance is in episodes 12. I am currently writing episode nine. This story takes place between episodes 16 and 18. I also do not know what he looks like, except as scene in "Little Monsters".

* * *

Chapter Fifty-Four – Who To Turn To

Seth Silberman hadn't had a good night's sleep in weeks. Last night had been worse than usual. His eyes were rimmed with dark shadows from an almost complete lack of sleep. He lay on the couch of his dad's house with his eyes closed wondering if he was ever going to forget what he saw the night before when a familiar sound filled his ears. He forced his eyes opened as he watched his best friend orb into the middle of the room. He pushed himself up and waited.

As Wyatt materialized in the room he looked around and saw Seth on the couch. "Tell me you know who I am."

Seth frowned. "What kind of request is that?"

"A legitimate one," Wyatt informed him as he relaxed a little, "when I've just been informed that my do-good little brother has turned into a cold blooded killer."

Seth's frown deepened. "I think that news would be two months old as in when he murdered that couple your family was trying to help and their daughter."

Wyatt groaned. "What couple?"

"You don't remember?"

"Can you trust me?"

Seth nodded.

"Something happened. This isn't the way it's supposed to be."

Seth considered this and pushed himself off the couch. "I just got back from a crime scene where two toddlers and their mom who is younger than us, had been torn into pieces by a demon." He shuddered. "I think it was something like my mother. Of course that's not the way it's supposed to be. It just is the way it is."

A remembered image of a victim of something like Seth's mother caused Wyatt to shudder.

Seth sighed. "Look I'm not saying I pleased with it, but you are going to have to accept that my mother existed."

Wyatt shook his head. "It's not that. I was remembering something."

"Something that can help?" Seth asked, hopefully.

"Not really," Wyatt admitted. "Look, I need your help."

"Name it."

Wyatt smiled a little. "You might regret that."

Seth shook his head. "Unlikely. What's up?"

"I don't think any of this is real."

Seth frowned and waited. When Wyatt didn't say anything, he asked, "What's the punch line?"

"I'm serious," Wyatt informed him. He sighed and sat down on the couch. "It's either that or I did something when I time traveled that screwed my little brother up, royally."

Seth shook his head. "I don't think so. This isn't anything you did. It's just Chris."

"That's what I'm saying," Wyatt argued. "What I've heard since I got back isn't like Chris."

Seth considered this silently, finally sitting down next to Wyatt. "How about you tell me exactly what is like Chris and I'll tell you exactly what your little brother has done."

Wyatt nodded. "I think if I am going to figure out what went wrong, then I am going to need to know exactly what is going on with my brother."

* * *

I have two more completed chapters, so when I see enough reviews, I will post the next one. In it you get to see what _Chris_ is up to and it's not good.


	55. Perception

First a thank you to my reviewers: JadeAlmasy,

TriGemini - Well, not a saint, but certainly not a murderer. I admit I'm still working out Chris' personality kinks and they are more prevelant in Heritage. Off the top of my head, Chris really likes to tease Wyatt about not being able to cook (though technically Wyatt can cook, just not well, and prefers not to). Seth is Wyatt's best friend, so he figures as long as that hasn't changed he can trust Seth's perspective to be a little less emotional than a family member. Some of the details will be in the next chapter. More will be sprinkled through out the next several chapters. I made a comparison list.

TaintedDarkInuShemeeko - Well, I can certainly understand that. I haven't actually worked on this story in about a month. It's mostly because of another story taking over my thoughts. I haven't written a story so quickly in a while, though I am not done yet. I look foward to seeing more of Twisted Witches when you get the kinks out and can find out what you want to do next and how to get there.

FirePony16 - Always glad to help. I certainly want people to understand whats going on . . . well most of the time. I do have times I want to mess with peoples heads, but those are really long term projects.

Lizardmomma - Yeah, and I have another situation where Wyatt turns to Seth for a person to believe him. Seth has learned that Wyatt doesn't tell tall tales. He probably lies, unfortunately a lot of people do and since I am not trying to make Wyatt always honest it will probably come up. However, when it comes to big stuff Seth knows he can always trust Wyatt is telling the truth and always to him. Even when it doesn't make sense.

Nef - Actually so long as they are on different chapters, I relish that. You should have seen the excitement on my face when Lientjuhh posted a review of every chapter up to that point. Sure they were little things, but they certainly brightened my day. Getting on your email to find that you have 21 or more reviews since lunch really makes you smile.

piperspeanut - I have this thing. I love to bring back innocents, especially those who were kids. Tyler (the firestarter) has his own episode . . . which will be referenced in the next chapter. Kevin (the young elder) is going to be in a lot of episodes scattered through out and has already been in "Morality Bites 2: Biting Back". If I can I plan to work Kate, Avivia, Max, baby Matthew . . . and definitely the unborn son of Tanya Parker (who has such an importance in the future that a warlock time traveled in order to try and kill him). I also plan to bring back my own innocents, like Hannah Merrill (from my "Stolen Souls"). So yeah, I wanted to use the manticore baby that Wyatt befriended. Wyatt and Chris will come face to face, but I'm not sure of the details.

Maiqu - *Giant grin followed by chuckle*

criminially charmed - Sorry that you are still confused. Basically he needs to find out why Chris is different and that will probably involve confronting his brother.

Hellsgate969 - You should read my "The Demon of Confusion". I had info reminders on characters with almost every chapter and on sites where I can post pictures I ended up posting pictures to help people keep straight what was going on. Still, I'm sorry it's confusing and I'm glad you still like it.

pinkphoenix1985 - I ask my self a lot of what if questions and this one is interesting to figure out and I am enjoying writing Chris evil, and if you doubt that he is evil, well you'll see. Not pure evil, but definitely evil.

ICPinkFuzzyBunnies - I'm sorry to hear that something bad happened to you. That's always really tough. I hope that it's something that can be fixed, but if it isn't I hope that it gets easier. Here is your first glimpse of what happened to Chris. And Wyatt certainly has write to be confused. This isn't the world he knows. As to if it will work out . . . *shrug* . . . you'll just have to see . . . or ask nexandvinny from my site what I told her about me and killing characters.

Chrisloveratheart31792 - I applaud you, because I doubt I'd have the patience to read 54 straight chapters . . . though some of them are pretty short. I'm glad you enjoyed it that much. I had a lot of fun writing that parts that are all mine and altering the parts that I altered. And I'm sure I will have a lot of fun writing the parts to come.

SkylaNightfox - As with Chrisloveratheart31792 I applaud you have the patience to read 54 straight chapters and however many chapters of Charmed: Heritage you read as well. I am thrilled to here that you read Heritage, too. I look foward to seeing what you think of my portrail of Chris as evil, which starts in this chapter. Thank you for the compliments.

I'm sorry this took so long. It's been a long month, especially the last couple weeks. My sister gave birth to a little girl several hours ago. I still win the weight contest though at least my niece made it to her due date before she decided to be born. My sister went into labor on her due date. My niece wasn't born for about a day and a half. Said sister has a birthday today, so she and her daughter have birthdays one day apart. Mine is six days after my sister's . . . six days short of two years before hers technically.

* * *

Chapter Fifty-Five – Perception

Across town Chris pulled an athemé out of a young woman. She glared at him with dark eyes blazing. "I won't die that easily, traitor."

"Me?" he scoffed. "How about you, a demon and a darklighter who helps people? It's pathetic."

"Clearly, you wouldn't understand," she spat back as blood bleed out of her stomach. "Those demons don't know any about love. I was different, so they tried to drown me. Guess who could orb out. I was a baby and they tried to kill me." She looked down at the blood gushing out of her torso. "I won't let you get the satisfaction of doing what they never could."

He snorted. "I don't think you have a choice. I'm going to see you dead and I'm going to have that interesting power of yours."

She shook her head. "Not a chance. I can't let someone like you have it. I can't let you have that power. I've never seen an aura like yours." She forced all her energy into grabbing the athemé out of his hands. Before he could react she activated the athemé and sucked the powers it had absorbed into her. Using one of the powers held within it, she formed fire in her hands and used it to melt down the athemé. She slumped down to the ground dropping the now useless athemé. She looked up at him and through gritted teeth she struggled to breath. "I was wrong. You will kill me." She shook her head slowly and gulped. "You won't get my powers though." And then she stopped fighting and breathed her last.

Chris scoffed and kicked her dead body. "Stupid woman. I may not have your powers, but I will make you regret fighting me."

The dead woman didn't respond.

Chris sighed as he picked up the melted athemé. "You had to go and make this hard."

* * *

I know it's short, but I really couldn't see anyway to make it longer without messing it up. The next chapter is longer. I think the one after that is longer too . . . wonder if I sent chapter 57 to my beta. I'll have to check that since the chapter is completed. I think I sent it to her. So that means I actually have a chapter more than I thought ready.


	56. Remembering the Dead

First a thank you to my reviewers: lizardmomma, Maiqu, and pinkphoenix1985

TriGemini - No, this evil Chris is not someone to mess with.

FirePony16 - Messing with peoples heads can be fun . . . so long as no one really gets hurt, but when they don't *evil grin*. Thank you for the congrats on my niece . . . and boy does that date this. She's eleven weeks in two days.

Skyla. Nightfox - A giant thank you for reading my entire series thus far. The episode I mention where only Wyatt remembers Chris is called "A Brother's Bond" it is about episode sixteen or seventeen . . . and I'm working on eleven. By coincidence you can actually read a little bit of "A Brother's Bond" as there is a flashback in this chapter that comes from there.

ICPinkFuzzyBunnies - Glad that you like how I wrote evil Chris. It is fun writing good characters as evil.

criminally charmed - Hmm. I'm working hard on something to send to you. So far I it is almost as long as this chapter and climbing. It's from "Phoenix Witch". Hopefully I will be able to squeeze in finishing it between everything else I am doing. I have worked a little on the next chapter of this, but it's not done yet. I had a problem that I stopped at a bad spot and forgot what I was talking about.

TaintedDarkInuShemeeko - Well, if you want to know what kind of power she has, she's in "Anti-Orb Zone". It doesn't really explain her power though, but she is the only one with it. It comes from being half Grimlock and half darklighter. Grimlocks have the ability to see Aura's when they steal the eyes of children. Because of being half darklighter (a sort of sencing power from this) she doesn't need to steal the eyesight of children. She can see aura's on her own. She can see who is good and who is evil. She does have to "turn" the power "on", but she does see faint outlines on everyone and when she sees something when there is nothing there (like with the Anti-Orb Zone) she pays attention. Her only other power is the power to dark orb. She cannot shimmer, but then Toby does all the over kill in that area that is ever needed. Toby is the darklighter/demon that Chris is thinking about going after next, but Toby doesn't have Aka's powers. Only Aka does. Chris is just doing it to hurt Aka. She may be dead, but she still can learn what happens to her friends.

I know these are slow in comming right now, but I have been busy with some other Charmed stories. There is one more completed chapter and when I take another breather from the other stories I am working on I will post it and all I can say is Chris has deadly plans.

* * *

Chapter Fifty-Six – Remembering the Dead

Wyatt listened in absolute shock as Seth informed him of everything his brother had done, as well as everything his brother hadn't done since the beginning of the year when magic returned. His eyes fluttered shut at the brief mention that was Emily Colson's death.

* * *

_Emily looked up as Wyatt sat down in the booth across from her. "Well, if it isn't my favorite employer's son."_

_"Really?" Wyatt queried. "'Cause I thought that was Chris."_

_Emily frowned. "Who?"_

_Wyatt sighed. "Figures. If my own mother can't remember, why would you?"_

_She leaned forward and whispered, "Seriously, Wyatt. What are you talking about?"_

_"My brother."_

_She looked at him confused. "Don't you only have a sister? Grant you I only met her once, but she was your sister, right?"_

_"Don't feel too bad, I've only met her twice." He chuckled, "Which is really weird."_

_"I'm sorry you feel that way."_

_"Don't worry. If I really had a problem, I wouldn't have tried so hard to find a way to make her stay."_

_"Yes, you would have," Emily argued with a laugh._

_"Yes, I would have," Wyatt agreed, amused._

_"So who is this Chris person, really?"_

_"He's really my brother, Em," Wyatt reiterated. "And so far I'm the only one that seems to remember him."_

_"Have you stopped to consider that maybe it's your memory that's faulty?"_

_Wyatt shook his head. "Nope. And I won't. My brother is missing and no one else remembers him. That tells me something is wrong, that he's probably in danger." He looked at her across the table, his face serious. "Even though you don't remember, he's your friend. I need your help."_

_"But I don't remember him," she argued. "I don't know anything about him. I don't even believe he exists. How can I possibly help?"_

_Wyatt's shoulders slumped and he was silent for several seconds. Finally he looked back at her. "Sometimes there are times when only a mortal can do something. I'm not mortal, not in that sense of the word anyway. Yes, I have a limited life capacity and yes I am basically human, but I am also a magical being. There could be times I can't do things because of that. I don't want the first time I run into something like that to be now when my brother's life may be at stake."_

_She stared at him for several seconds and as a smile grew on her face she shook her head, almost as if she was trying not to laugh. "How do I resist you? All right. I find a way to get off the rest of my shift. Where should I meet you?"_

* * *

It had only been a matter of about a week since that had happened. And now Seth told him that Emily had been dead for over two months, that Seth had never actually met her. After all, it had been Chris that had saved Emily from death the day Seth had met her. Without Chris, apparently, neither could happen. When everyone had forgotten Chris, it hadn't erased his actions, only made people forget them. Right now, Wyatt wasn't faced with a forgotten brother. He was faced with an evil one.

Next to him Seth sat silent as he waited for Wyatt to absorb everything he had just told him. "It's very different from what you remember."

Wyatt nodded. "It's hard to see Chris as a killer. That's just not like him."

Seth nodded. "And from what you told me, it sounds like the Chris you knew wasn't like that, so what changed?"

"I went back in time," Wyatt mumbled, shaking his head. "But I don't remember anything that would have changed Chris."

"I don't know. Maybe we can ask Chris."

Wyatt eyed him surprised. "Do you think that would work?"

Seth shook his head. "No, but it's all I've got right now."

Wyatt nodded. "Then, I'll do that."

"I wouldn't, not alone."

"He's my brother." Concerned suddenly filled his eyes as he looked at his best friend. "He hasn't killed someone in our family, has he?"

Seth shook his head. "Not that I know of. Though I think he's come close with Cilly a couple of times."

"She can be annoying," Wyatt admitted.

Seth laughed. "Yes, but I don't think she was trying to play matchmaker, and that's when she can be annoying."

"Don't I know it," Wyatt agreed. "Ever since I lost Amber, she's been trying to find me someone else." It had been almost a year, but it surprised him at the ease in which he mentioned his missing ex-girlfriend.

"Any clue as to what happened to her?" Seth asked, surprised at the mention.

Wyatt shook his head. "No. And don't suggest Chris had anything to do with it. He didn't."

Seth shrugged. "Considering what you do remember, if you remember that, I'm inclined to believe you." He stood up and started pacing the room. He sighed and looked at Wyatt. "Look, I'm not letting you face your brother alone. If you want to face him and ask him, then I'm going with you."

Wyatt shook his head. "And I can't let you do that. If Chris has been killing witches as you say, then he's probably been getting their powers, too. You don't know what they entail."

Seth shrugged. "I know of a Phoenix, a Firestarter, and a Telekinetic for sure. Start there."

"I think it was two Phoenix."

"Doesn't matter," Seth argued. "I don't think he took the powers of either of them. The Firestarter though. . . He took his powers, right?"

"So you say," Wyatt agreed remembering that same Firestarter coming to them for help.

* * *

_Wyatt orbed into the kitchen. He looked around and saw his mom looking at him amused. Standing nearby was a man about thirty with dark blond hair. Hugging her arms around his neck was a blonde girl about six-years-old. A dark haired woman stared out the window into the back yard. She looked up as if his presence had just registered. "Where's Chris?"_

_"He was busy, so I left a message with Emily," Piper told him. "She said she'll make sure he gets here as soon as possible. I think she means to invade my kitchen."_

_Wyatt chuckled. "Emily isn't ready to cook for you. Grant you, she is learning, but she only knows how to make about three items off the menu so far."_

_"I know," Piper admitted. "I called Callie. She agreed to come in. I'm surprised she hasn't asked for an explanation yet."_

_The dark haired woman walked over to stand behind the man. She hugged his torso from behind. "Is this one of your sons, Piper?"_

_Piper nodded as she turned around. "This is my older son, Wyatt. Wyatt, this is Tyler Westcott, his wife, Miranda, and their youngest daughter, Halli."_

_"Hi."_

_Tyler turned his head to look at Piper. "I think I'd rather you and your sisters help us."_

_"Unfortunately Phoebe is unavailable," Piper informed him trying not to count the weeks since she'd last seen her baby sister. "I tried calling Paige, but couldn't get through. I'll try again later. For now, Wyatt and I are here and we will do what we can to help."_

_Tyler sighed. "Okay. As I already told you, Miranda went to get our son, Matthew, for dinner, and couldn't find him, so she called me. I left our older girls alone in their room and when I returned they were gone. I wasn't gone that long, less than a minute. I didn't know where else to turn. I don't know anyone else in the magical community, but I'm scared. I want my kids back."_

* * *

And they had done just that. But according to what Seth had just told them, instead of helping as Wyatt remembered, Chris had come in at the end and he had murdered Tyler and Miranda. And then when their oldest daughter, twelve-year-old Piper, had tried to do something about it, Chris had attacked and killed her as well. It boggled his mind to think Chris could do such a thing.

"Are you all right?" Seth asked, concerned.

Wyatt shook his head. "Not even remotely. I have to find out what went wrong and then I have to fix it."

Seth nodded his head. "Considering where things are at, I will do whatever I can to help you. Just be careful if we come across your brother. He's dangerous. Even if he wasn't in your memory, right here and now, he is."

Wyatt nodded, reluctantly. "I get that." And he did, far more than he wanted to.

* * *

The flashbacks are both from upcoming episodes of my series. The first one is from "A Brother's Bond" which takes place only about a week before this story does. The second one actually takes place earlier. It's called "The Power of Influence". Firestarter, Tyler from "Lost and Bound" is the main Charmed guest star in "The Power of Influence", but Kevin, the young elder from "Witches in Tights" might show up too. I plan for him to do so, but sometimes my plans go a wry.


	57. The Deadly Plan

First a thank you to my reviewers:

gabrieldarke - No it actually isn't leading to the season finale. It's just kind of a very long side story. There are maybe half a dozen stories in the season following this one. The next one is "Witch Eater". It is followed by "Paying the Piper", "Warren Witches", "Magical Shackles", and "Of Warlocks and of Witches".

lizardmomma - Wyatt certainly is going to try and find out what went wrong.

TriGemini - Well, Wyatt doesn't quite believe it's real yet. And somewhere in the back of his mind he probably thinks everyone is playing a cruel trick on him. He will learn. How he will react when he does, well we will have to see.

Maiqu - Thank you.

TaintedDarkInuSheeko - Well, I hope you like this update.

Sometimes it interesting to turn characters people like into crazy psychopaths. Everyone enjoy the chapter . . . or get freaked out . . . which ever keeps you reading.

* * *

Chapter Fifty-Seven – The Deadly Plan

Chris slammed a fist into the wall. He winced in pain as he pulled in away from the wall, blood dripping down both from his fist and the deep impression in left in the wall. He relaxed his grip and ignored the pain as he walked over to a caldron set up on a table. He chuckled as he held his bleeding hand above the empty caldron. "Bet you never thought I'd use all those potions lessons against you, Mother." He waited patiently as his blood dripped into the caldron.

"I learned all I could, because I knew one day I'd need it. I knew one day magic would return." He picked up some ace bandages off the table and started wrapping them around his hand. It probably wasn't the wisest course of action disabling one of his hands, but letting his frustration out on the wall sure had felt good.

He should have had that power. The freak shouldn't have been able to get the athemé from him. She shouldn't have kept her power from him. The ability to literally tell the good from the evil at a glance would have been so useful, but now it was gone with her. It wasn't as if darklighters mated with anyone other than future whitelighters they were trying to turn. That this one random female darklighter had chosen a grimlock as a lover was an extreme aberration. He wasn't going to find another.

He could however make good on his threat to make sure that her ghost regretted fighting back. He knew she had friends, close friends, and he would track them down, kill them, and if he could get his hands on another athemé he would steal their powers. He'd start with the only other darklighter /demon he had ever met, her boyfriend.

First, though, he needed to get some other things accomplished. His own family was causing more and more problems. He wasn't sure he was prepared to see them dead, but he had to find a way to slow them down before the choice was taken from him and a showdown was forced between him and some member of his family, most likely the older brother he still loved.

It had been over four months since he'd moved out of the apartment he'd shared with Wyatt and looking back, he wondered how it ever would have worked once magic was back and he started working on his plans. Wyatt sure wasn't perfect, though it might seem that way to people who didn't know him. He was a good son and such a do-gooder that he volunteered at a hospital, but he wasn't perfect. To the little brother who'd grown up with him and shared an apartment with him for two years, perfect was far from the word he'd use. He was however, basically good and there was no way he'd tolerate what Chris had planned.

The ironic thing was that in another reality the situation had been reversed. Chris knew this because when magic came back so did the memories of that other Chris. Chris had firmly squashed them after a demon had attacked him, a demon able to tamper with memories. That was the last time a demon had done that. After that, they knew better.

Chris added a black powder to the mixture and the explosion it cause sent him backwards several feet to land on his rear. He scowled as he dusted himself off. Clearly the potion was potent. The question was, did it do anything when it hit a living target or just when you added ingredients?

When he pushed to his feet, he didn't return to the potion. He just stood there and stared across the room. He knew that once he put his plan into action there was no turning back. If his family didn't hate him yet, they would when this was all over.

"Just a little longer." Chris' voice startled him. He hadn't realized he was speaking aloud until his thoughts hit his ears. He shook his head. There was no use putting it off. The end result would tear him apart, but it was the only way, the only way to be safe. And now was the time to strike. Too many weeks and months had passed. The window could close at any time. And when they window closed he would never get another chance, there would never be another chance. And they would defeat him. He was smart enough to know that. You didn't take on the Charmed Ones and win.

* * *

Chris has a plan and no one else knows his thoughts. His brother is not going to like it, that's for sure.


	58. The Office

First a thank you to my reviewers:

Maiqu - Thank you. I'm glad.

jucy - It will happen, but not for a little while. Chris has things he plans to do which will put him away from where Wyatt would expect to find him.

lizardmomma - Thank you. It's interesting to try and look at things from that point of view.

FirePony16 - Good luck with your story.

TriGemini - He definitely is serious and very dangerous. He will be going after his family, but first he wants to kill someone very specific outside of his family.

pinkphoenix1985 - Thank you.

piperspeanut - Well, I hope that once you get caught up you enjoy both this chapter and the one before it . . . and any after if you aren't yet caught up when I post a new chapter.

I want to say thank you. I'm not sure I can be very specific except to say that those of you who reviewed this chapter helped me a lot. I just figured out something about this story that has been causing my trouble because of the combinations of what you guys said, so thank you. You have helped more than you know.

* * *

Chapter Fifty-Eight – The Office

Wyatt stood next to Seth and looked across the street at a small but opulent looking shop. It looked high tech, but all it said on the door was, "Open 5 to 9. Only by appointment."

"Makes you wonder how you make an appointment and for what," Seth commented as he glanced at Wyatt.

"You sure this is where we can find Chris?"

Seth shrugged. "It's where he holes up. I couldn't say if he's here. Let's go somewhere else. Chris isn't going to tell you what changed him, so you need some other source."

"Do you know where I can find Aunt Phoebe?"

Seth shook his head. "I haven't seen her in months. Apparently she went off on some sort of vacation with her husband and never came back. They were scheduled back . . ."

"Two and a half months ago," Wyatt interrupted. "How can so much be the same and yet so much be so terribly wrong?"

Seth sighed. "I don't know. Look, Chris kept this all a secret all the years we were growing up. He never let on that he had evil growing in him. I don't know if that means it's a sudden thing or if it just means he's good at keeping secrets."

"Chris is a master a keeping secrets," Wyatt commented. "The brother I knew refused to lie and if he did you knew, because his face would turn all red, cause he didn't want to do it. He got a whole lot better at lying when magic came back and he got all those memories of his other life . . . what if something happened then?

"I couldn't say," Seth admitted. "When magic came back I went straight to the underworld to see if I could learn anything useful." He chuckled. "I freaked my dad out a bit because he was worried I was going to stay there."

"He knows better," Wyatt retorted as he gave a sad look at the strange building.

Seth shrugged. "It's what manticores do, Wyatt. They try to blend in."

Wyatt shook his head. "They try to blend in by having kids who are half human like you."

"I'm not half human," Seth informed him.

Wyatt gave him a weird look.

Seth laughed. "It's more like three quarters as best I can tell."

Wyatt rolled his eyes. "My point was that they don't try to blend in by letting their offspring be raised by the human parent. You are too attached to your bed to ever make a good manticore."

Seth chuckled. "And I suppose you don't think I'd make it camping?"

"Not for longer than a week, no," Wyatt agreed cheerily.

Seth shivered. "Look, why don't we get out of here. Nothing will be accomplished here. You thought it might have something to do with you time traveling, so who was there then?"

"Mom and Dad, Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige."

"That's it?"

"Well, baby Chris and little me, but otherwise, they were the only ones who survived."

"Survived?"

"Demon attack."

"Demon attack?"

"Would you quit parroting me?"

"When I figure out what on earth you are talking about. Who died?"

"Who what . . . Oh. No one. Demons died. We were attacked by demons and the demons didn't make it."

"Then what are you talking about surviving?"

Wyatt groaned. "Look, I'm a little distracted. It was before either Aunt Phoebe or Aunt Paige married, so no cousins."

Seth shook his head as he grabbed Wyatt's sleeve. "Come on. Let's get out of here."

Wyatt sighed and allowed himself to be lead away. "Since magic came back, we've had several innocents in danger, as well as family. Can you tell me how any of the ones you haven't mention, fared?"

Seth sighed. "Just keep walking while you ask questions."

Wyatt nodded. "There was a demon back in January, a Soul Thief called Trae."

"You and your parents stopped her. It was about then that Chris moved out of the apartment you guys shared."

"So I still shared an apartment with him?"

"Until January, yeah. That's when Chris started showing that he wasn't mister goody-two-shoes any more. And I liked him that way. How's a guy like me supposed to be good if a guy whose part angel can't?"

Wyatt stopped and frowned. "Excuse me?"

Seth looked at him. "What?"

"Your being good has nothing to do with my brother. It has to do with you and with your dad, not with Chris."

Seth shrugged.

"And I bet you when we find out what is behind all this we will learned that it really has very little to do with Chris, a spell or a curse or even a clone, but it's not because he just decided to be evil. I refused to believe that."

Seth looked at him for several seconds and then nodded. "Yeah. I know that. In my head, and I can't see ever turning evil, but it's really hard to see your brother turn into this."

Wyatt cast a look back at the store front and nodded. "It's not something I am ready to see either, but I am going to fix this. My brother is not a killer."

"And if it turns out that he is, that you can't fix this, that there is nothing to fix?"

Wyatt gulped. "There is," he told Seth, determined. "This isn't real. This can be fixed. It has to."

* * *

So what do you think will happen next? Is Chris up to more no good? Is Wyatt going to look into what might be wrong? And how is this going to be solved?

I know it's not the most action filled chapter, but it had it's purposes and as I said above I did have a problem, which may well be fixed now, so hopeful with the next chapter things should be more interesting.


	59. Death in the Marketplace

First an apology to all my readers. I have been stuck on this chapter for a long time now. I have not given up on this story, I just had a very hard time with this chapter and I gave way to easier stories and easier chapters and even completely wrote a crossover story, all the while stuck on this chapter. Hopefully, now that it is completed I will be able to do much better at writing this story.

Second, a very big thank you to all my reviewers:

Maiqu - I appreciate constantly seeing your name on my list of reviewers and I and very glad to see it this time. I hope you haven't given up on this story after all this time and enjoy this new chapter.

Lizardmomma - Another person that I can generally count on to be interested in reading and reviewing this story. Thank you so much. Wyatt has no intention of giving up until he has managed to find a way to save his brother, but is there any way to do so?

TaintedDarkInuShemeeko - It is very good to see your name as a reviewer for both this story and for my series. And you have some very good insight. Your review shows that you have a pretty good guess as to what is going on.

Piperspeanut - It is always good to see you reviewing my stories, like TaintedDarkInuShemeeko, you seemed to have a good eye for things and do a good job of commenting on those things. I imagine others see things, but don't mention them. Enjoy.

I am dedicating the completion of this chapter to two of my reviewers on another site, both of whom have been bugging me over the last couple of weeks to get back to this story, so this is for WyattChris and Danii. It's not the greatest chapter to dedicate to people, but I without them bugging me, this might still not be done. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Fifty-Nine – Death in the Marketplace

Chris poured the last of the potion into a vile. While that was ready, thanks to the grimlock half breed he was now down an athemé. And that was important, because without it he couldn't steal the powers he needed, so he needed a new one.

Chris scowled. _How on earth does one go about gaining an athemé?_ He snorted. _By leaving earth that's how._

And so it was to the underworld he was headed. He put away the vials with his potion and started looking through his large stash. He smiled as he read the labels on some of them. _Yes, these will do the trick._

He attached a belt around his waist and filled it with potions. On his legs he strapped knife holsters. He wasn't as confident with them as he was with other things, but he had no idea what he might be going up against.

Taking quick stock of his arsenal he finally decided he was ready for his next battle. He orbed out, but not in the normal blue and white lights, nor was it the black fly like things of a darklighter. No, this was indeed pure black, but it was also clearly light swirling around. The more he faded away the lighter the lights became until the black had completely flipped into being a white and blue lights. And the look on his face as he completely dissolved from view was one of pure confusion and no small amount of terror.

* * *

When Chris reappeared it started as the blue white lights of a whitelighter and quickly changed into the black ones resembling a darklighter, but not quite them. As he took form the demons in the open demonic market place scattered. Even if most had no fear of either whitelighters or darklighters, the very fact that someone was orbing in made them weary.

The look on Chris' face was enough to put fear in even the stoutest of demons present. Chris waved his arms around and the walls around them shifted as clunks of them fell and blocked the entrances. Chris dropped one of the potions onto the floor. "I wouldn't try shimmering," he warned, smirking as one of the demons did and turned into a ball of fire.

The other demons looked around uncertain. Some looked nervously at the blocked exits.

"As I said, I wouldn't try orbing." Chris gave them a malicious grin. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way and personally I'm more interested in the hard way, so have your choice."

One demon threw a large energy ball at him and Chris grinned. He held out his hand and the energy ball went straight back at its sender. It engulfed the demon, and though it didn't completely vanquish the demon, the demon sunk to the ground in pain.

Chris' grin broadened as he watched the rest of the demons back up, growing more uncertain and more than a little afraid. "I need a power stealing athemé. I figured the market place was the place to start my search. Any volunteers?"

When no one said a word, Chris chuckled. "Perfect." He calculated the number of demons around him. Seeing a large group near one of the walls he waved his arm and parts of the stone wall behind them came tumbling down. To make sure nothing survived he sent a potion reaming at them and the screaming began as the potion blasting a scalding acidic liquid over half a dozen demons. This was followed by first one explosion, then another and another in a chain reaction that vanquished seven demons in seconds.

"Do you have any idea who I am?" Chris asked. He waved his arm sending another demon careening to a wall and then he tightened his hand until the demons head popped off.

Off to the side one demon merchant watched him with interest. He made no move to attack Chris, only watched.

Chris threw a few more potions at random demons.

Seeing that this mad man was not going to stop, the demons took stock. In only seconds fifteen demons had gone from being there going about their business to being vanquished by this lone witch.

Chris held out his hand to deflect some incoming acidic spit. It turned back on its owner and vanquished the scabber demon. Chris chuckled. "You'd think demons would be more than happy to help anyone wanting to vanquish a Charmed One."

That caught Marchez' attention all right. He held out his hand in a stop gesture. "Wait!" he called out.

Chris turned to look at him. "Did you have something to say, demon?"

"You wanted an athemé?" Marchez asked.

Chris nodded. "A power stealing one to be precise."

Marchez ignored this. "To kill a Charmed One? Your family?"

Chris' eyes narrowed. "To vanquish a Charmed One, yes. My reasons and any connections I might have to them are no one's business."

"I might be interested in helping you, for a price," Marchez informed him.

"What's to prevent me from just taking it?"

"Because it is only here if I want it to be here," Marchez informed him with a smirk. "I run a business. I do not like to be taken by thieves."

Chris waved his arm around and the stones around the room formed a barrier preventing the other demons from getting near. He didn't feel like worrying about them. He walked over to Marchez's booth. "What do you want in exchange for your athemé?"

"Your business," Marchez informed him. "As a first time customer going after the Charmed Ones, I will give you this item for free. If you die, it will return to me."

"I won't die," Chris leaned in to get close enough to look the demon in the eyes.

Marchez backed up slightly. "Everyone who takes them on dies eventually, unless of course they kill them all, but no one's ever done that."

"I will win this battle," Chris announced, sounding more confident than he felt. It was suicide to go after them. And if he lost, he didn't know what they would do. He had a feeling they would make an exception to their rule of not going after family. And if they sent Wyatt after him . . . but he must not think of that. He could kill one of his aunts. He was confident that given the chance he could do that. The same could not be said of his older brother. He could _never_ kill Wyatt. So if they sent Wyatt after him he was done for.

"The athemé," Chris demanded holding out his hand.

Marchez chuckled inwardly. It would certainly be worth the price of one athemé to see this boy kill a Charmed One. He held out his hand and an athemé appeared in it. "Use it and make them suffer."

Chris grabbed the athemé and threw down one of his remaining potions on the ground. Lights swirled around him, dark at first and then lighter and lighter causing Marchez to grow worried. Something was not at all right with this son of a Charmed One.

* * *

See anything strange with Chris? Any idea what is going on? For those of you who remember back much earlier in the story, it is similar to what was going on with Wyatt when the brothers were in the past and Wyatt was alone.

I will try really hard to get the next chapter written. Bombard me with reviews and you might just guilt me into making sure this story is the one I work on. ;)

Have a Happy Mother's Day to any of you who are mothers or are spending the day with you mother . . . I know that's not until Sunday, but I rather doubt I will be updating before then. I might, but I doubt it.


End file.
